All I need
by Fanfictionlover1212
Summary: Seto Kaiba thinks he has it all, a fancy company, a well-renowned reputation and extreme wealth. However when a new girl moves to Domino, he realizes what he's been missing. He has all he wants, but does he have all he needs? (Seto Kaiba X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with yet another Yu-gi-oh story. If you enjoy it please make sure to either add it to your favorites or follow me. Reviews would also be appreciated on each chapter or the story as a whole. No flaming, please! If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and settings._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to Domino**

The wooden door swung open, revealing a large and spacious residence. It certainly wasn't anything like her place back home, but it did have a nice feel to it. Rebecca Carter exhaled deeply, lifting a hefty cardboard box she advanced into the unfamiliar building. Her brown eyes studied her surroundings, assimilating every fine detail present. It was only now she had come to accept the reality that America was simply a fading memory of her past, Japan was her home now.

People would often tell her how fortunate she was, having been given the opportunity to start afresh in a foreign country. How she watched their wide eyes and enthusiastic smiles lie to her as they claimed that they wished it was them. They really didn't. Their attempts to deceive her were laughable, false sentiments only failing to comfort her and insulting her intelligence. She knew very well as they did, the dangers of the unknown. Living in Japan wouldn't simply mean having a diet accustomed to Ramen noodles, but having to start over in every single way possible. She would have to grasp the new culture, get used to their new schooling system and... ' _Oh god!'_ even make new friends. She grimaced at just the thought of it. Given the chance, she would happily retreat back to her beloved nation of stars and stripes.

She liked to believe that she had a choice in the matter but unfortunately she didn't. Her father was the sole reason that they had to farewell America. Japan was a country that developed some of the most advanced technology in the world and as her father was a technician, he was ecstatic to be offered a job there. It was a lifetime opportunity and it would've only been foolish for him to refuse. She and her mother loved him dearly, meaning that they had no other choice but to support him all the way. It saddened her just to think about it, she didn't realize that supporting him would mean she would have to give up so much. She didn't know she would have to leave her whole life behind.

He sauntered into the room happily whistling a tune. It perplexed her just to wonder how he could be so exuberant at a time like this, a time where she felt so miserable, confused and alone. Did he even care about how she was feeling right now? Perhaps he was just too self-absorbed, mentally salivating in anticipation for all the green he was going to make from his new job. If that was the case, she was sickened at the thought that he would put dollars before their family. ' _God dammit, I mean Yen.'_

 _'Damn his job, damn him.'_

So what do you think of the place?" He questioned, beaming radiantly. "Well, do you like it?"

"It's alright," she replied dully.

He blinked confusedly at her reluctance to return his enthusiasm, after a few seconds of thought he was able to comprehend the reason behind it. "Rebecca, I hope you're still not upset about..."

"No dad, I'm fine." she dismissed quickly, "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so," he said hesitantly, not sounding too convinced. "We should really get a move on with everything."

Rebecca simply nodded in response.

 **Fast forward**

After a few hours of strenuous hours of work, everything was in its rightful place. Rebecca sighed heavily as she sat down at her study desk, picking up a photo album she began to flick through it. Stopping at a particular photograph, a nostalgic smile played on her lips. The photo was of her and her best friends - Tyler, Sam, Jake and Amanda at her sixteenth birthday party. "I miss you guys," she whispered to the inanimate picture, a lone tear running down her cheek. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was her mother. She hastily wiped her tear away with her sleeve and tried to remain as composed as possible.

"Hey sweetie, how do you like your new room?" She asked smiling warmly.

"It's nice, a bit bigger than my bedroom back home," Rebecca replied forcing a smile.

Her maternal instinct enabled her to sense that there was something wrong. Her daughter was like an open book to her and despite her best efforts, she couldn't conceal her feelings from her mother. "Rebecca, I know you miss home, but we've got to stay optimistic. At least this way we're all together." She said, giving a faint smile and resting her hand on Rebecca's comfortingly.

"Not all of us." Rebecca corrected, her expression still forlorn.

She was right, her mother was forgetting about the fourth person in their family. The one whom Rebecca adored the most, her best friend in the whole wide world, her older sister May. May was three years older than Rebecca and was already attending college back in America. Even though May was living away from home, she was still on the same continent as her. Now they were thousands of miles apart, 6,321 miles apart to be precise.

"I know honey," her mother replied, looking slightly downbeat. "But you know when she has a break, she'll be on the next flight here."

"I guess you're right," Rebecca said, smiling at the thought of seeing her older sister again. Her cheerful expression fell quickly, her sister wasn't the only one whom she had left behind. "Mom, what about my friends in America? she questioned softly. "What if I never see them again?"

"You will." her mother answered reassuringly. "There's Skype and Facebook to help you stay in touch. Also, I'm sure you will make plenty of new friends at school here."

"Make friends?" she choked in disbelief. "How can I? I bet no-one here can even speak English that well and no way am I becoming fluent in Japanese."

"That's the thing Rebecca." her mother began. "When your father and I selected a school for you here in Japan, we made sure to choose one that uses English as a first language."

"So you're saying everyone at Domino high speaks English?"

"According to their headmaster, yes, " her mother said chuckling a little.

"Phew!" Rebecca sighed in relief.

 _'One less thing to worry about.'_

"Anyway, it's been a long day kiddo," Her mother said walking towards the door. "You better rest up for school tomorrow."

"Okay mom," Rebecca agreed, opening her chest of drawers and rummaging through it to find her pajamas.

"Oh and Rebecca." her mother said, just before she left the room. Rebecca turned around briskly in anticipation for what her mother had to say."Check out the view from your bedroom window, your father says it's beautiful."

After changing into her pajamas she walked towards her window, blinking her eyelids drowsily, she hoisted it open. Her father was right, the view of Domino City from here was indisputably breathtaking. Gazing out into the starry night sky, she noted many neon lights which illuminated Domino city in a magical way. She caught sight of an array of tall buildings, the image of uniformity and perfection. All except one. There among all the buildings was the tallest skyscraper of them all. Its unique structure differed from the others in many different ways, but the one that intrigued Rebecca the most was the fact that its roof was circular, whilst all the other buildings were rectangular. In the center of the building two large letters were placed which read "KC" and two dragon statues were situated on either side of it.

Closing the window, Rebecca wearily crawled into her bed, absolutely exhausted and fatigued. She needed to rest up for tomorrow, after all, it was her first day of school. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to the beautiful skyscraper, possibly the most beautiful skyscraper in the whole of Domino City. "I wonder what "KC" stands for?" She mused out loud. A large yawn escaped her mouth, it was imperative that she'd go to bed shortly if she wanted to wake up relaxed and rejuvenated tomorrow. Resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at KaibaCorp..._**

CEO of multi-national gaming corporation - Seto Kaiba was working on his first prototype of the Duel Disk.

"Mr. Kaiba, all holoprojector systems have been thoroughly tested." a voice spoke to him through the receiver in his trench coat.

"I hope so," he replied with hostility. "We've come too far to make mistakes now."

He was playing against a virtual dueling opponent at one of his dueling stations. The dueling stations were loved by many, Duel Monsters creator Maximillion Pegaus had even installed the wonderful inventions throughout Duelist Kingdom, however Kaiba had the desire to advance his technology even further. He wanted to create a portable Duel Disk System that would give the stunning realism of arena matches in addition to allowing people to enjoy the game of Duel Monsters, anytime and anywhere they happened to be. They would be able to challenge their opponents wherever he or she were to find them. So far everything had been working perfectly, the prototype was guaranteed to be a success.

Setting a card in the slot, he spun his Duel Disk outwards. The light it emitted glimmered and sparkled magically and the image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged. It gave a ferocious roar and bared his sharp pointed teeth. He gave a self-satisfied smirk, everything was running smoothly as planned. Unexpectedly the visual image of his favorite monster began to appear distorted, a metallic screeching resonated through the air. It was a sound of such high frequency that it deafened him and everyone around him. "SYSTEM ERROR, SYSTEM ERROR" a robotic voice repeated indicating that what was happening was due to a technological malfunction.

"What's happening?" Mokuba yelled.

Everyone winced as the ear-splitting sound pierced through the air, surely if it didn't stop soon they would all have been deaf as a result.

"Make it stop!" Kaiba growled, pulling his arms up to protect his sensitive ears.

After pushing a few buttons on a panel, the loud screeching stopped. Everyone sighed heavily in relief wondering how detrimental the effects would've been to their hearing if the noise hadn't stopped.

"You're all fired!" Kaiba snapped.

"Please sir, give us another chance," begged an employee.

"Another chance for what?" he spat angrily. "To watch you screw up again? I've had enough of your nonsense and I'm done with you wasting my time!"

"We'll fix this Mr. Kaiba," another worker said attempting to reassure him.

"You had one job and you failed. And to think that you call yourselves holographic programmers. What a joke!" He said laughing coldly. "No-one here is indispensable and I'm sure it won't be too difficult to replace you all."

"B-but you can't" stammered a female subordinate. "You need us."

"I highly doubt that." Kaiba sneered.

"Come on Kaiba, have a heart." she pleaded, joining her two hands together as if she were praying.

"Yeah, it's about time you stopped being an ass"

The teen CEO whipped his head around upon hearing the insult. To speak to Kaiba this way meant that you were either really brave or stupid. Hell, Wheeler didn't even treat him with such disrespect, so who did this guy think he was calling him an ass?

His eyes began to scan his group of employees or ex-employees to be exact. They all twitched and fidgeted anxiously, he knew they feared him. Every single one of them except that mouthy idiot. After a few seconds of close observation, he noticed that there was one man whose behavior stood out from all the rest. His eyes shifted nervously and unlike all the others he refused to make eye contact with him. He must be the one behind the mindless slander. Kaiba fixed his icy gaze on the obnoxious scumbag that dared to insult him.

"And it's about time you started looking for a new job," Kaiba replied smirking. Inside his head, he mentally praised himself for his quick-witted comeback. "That goes for all of you."

Everyone was silent, possibly now only comprehending the seriousness of the situation. Couldn't they take a hint? He didn't want these pathetic losers working for him anymore.

"Now leave or I'll have you removed!" he yelled.

Knowing that there was nothing that they could do to change his mind they all walked off in defeat. They packed up their belongings and left immediately, aware that he would easily back up his threats. In no time at all, every single one of them had left. Feeling quite frustrated, Kaiba stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. Walking over to his desk he sat down and rubbed his temples in a circular motion. _'Just great!'_ he thought to himself. _'Now I have a headache.'_ He inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to try and calm himself down, loosely stretching his body across his desk he proved his relaxing methods effective. Upon hearing a knock on the door he felt himself becoming very tense again.

"Who is it?" He questioned gruffly.

"It's me Mokuba." The voice replied.

He sighed heavily. "Come in."

The raven haired pre-teen cautiously opened the door. He knew that his older brother was in a foul mood and he didn't want to do or say anything to make it worse. "Seto, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired Mokuba," he stated plainly. "Real tired of all this bullshit."

"I saw everyone leaving earlier." Mokuba began quietly. "Seto, you've got to call them back. They were some of the best holographic programmers in Japan. Now how are we going to finish our first prototype of the duel disk on time? What are we going to tell the press? More importantly, what are we going to tell Pegasus? I bet he won't be too happy."

"You think I'm scared of Pegasus?" Kaiba ridiculed. "Don't worry Mokuba, I will find a new holographic programmer and have the duel disk prototype finished as promised."

Mokuba didn't say anything. He still wasn't too convinced that Seto would live up to his promises, especially given their current predicament. Since he had fired all of his employees who were working on the project, that meant that they would have to spend time rehiring individuals and start the whole tedious project from scratch. Not to mention that every individual would have different skills, life experiences and background with technology meaning that they would be at square one all over again.

"It's getting pretty late," he stated, upon examining the time on his wristwatch. "You should call Roland and ask him to drop you home."

"What about you Seto?"

"I have some things that I need to attend to." He said opening up the screen of his laptop.

Mokuba began to walk towards the door, leaving his brother to his business. However he couldn't stop thinking about something, inside his head there was a thought that burdened his mind. He was worried about Seto. Kaibacorp was his life and Mokuba hated it. He needed to get out more and enjoy his youth like other teenagers otherwise he could wake up with gray hair, full of regrets. He ate, slept and breathed thinking about his company and one day he would fall very ill because of it. He knew Seto was content with all he had achieved, a big company, limitless wealth and a well-renowned reputation. Sure the guy had all he wanted, but did he have all he needed? His brother lacked the possession of many things that money couldn't buy such as human emotions - joy, sadness, anger and love.

"Seto I'm worried about you," Mokuba blurted out.

Kaiba stopped typing and looked up from his laptop; he had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're always working and it's not good for your health!" he exclaimed, his grey eyes welling up with tears.

"Mokuba don't concern yourself with me," he replied in a monotonous tone. "Now go home and get some sleep."

He directed his attention back to the small screen, his fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard with such skill and precision. He assumed that he had effectively ended the conversation enabling him to focus on more important matters. Unfortunately for him, Mokuba wasn't giving up that easily.

"You know, the other day I was watching Dr. Phil and there was a guy exactly like you. He was a big CEO of a well-known company in America. Everyone he knew said that he spent way too much time at work, so much that people knew he would become very sick if he didn't take it easy. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Remind me not to let you watch that garbage next time," Kaiba grunted.

"Anyway," Mokuba continued. "Some of his employees suggested that he should go on a long vacation, but that would only be a temporary fix."

"And your point is?"

"Hold on I'm getting to it," Mokuba said laughing at his brother's impatience. "He started seeing someone and that really helped him a lot."

"Someone like a therapist?" he questioned dryly.

"No, I mean he met a woman that he really liked and he started dating her."

"How much was he paying her?" Kaiba asked smirking at what he thought was his little brother's ignorance.

"Nothing Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed frowning at him. "As a result, he was less uptight, less irritable and felt happier in himself. So there I give you the solution to your problem, you need a girlfriend."

"What I need Mokuba, is a holographic programmer." he said sounding quite irritated. It had actually shocked him quite a bit that his brother would even suggest such a thing.

"Come on Seto, haven't you ever had a crush on anyone?" he questioned eagerly.

"No." Kaiba stated bluntly.

"Well, I bet at least you think some girls at your school are cute," Mokuba said, giving his older brother a small wink.

Kaiba wasn't even fazed by obscure the statement that his little brother had just made. Instead, he returned Mokuba's enthusiasm with a blank expression. _"Maybe I should suggest some names."_ Mokuba thought to himself. "Alright," he began. "What about Mai Valentine?"

Kaiba who was now leaning back in his chair shook his head firmly.

"Téa Gardner?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." he said with a smirk.

"Okay, how about...?"

"No one comes to mind Mokuba," he said quickly, hoping to put an end to the incessant list. If he didn't stop him now, he was sure that Mokuba would've persisted and continued to name every single girl in his entire school.

"Well, I bet she's out there somewhere," Mokuba said, his eyes twinkling with hopefulness "When you find her, you'll just know. She'll be beautiful, smart, kind and everything that you've ever dreamed off."

Kaiba snorted in response. "Are you done?"

"She'll put up with your cranky attitude and love you nonetheless like I do," Mokuba replied giggling.

Kaiba sighed loudly in frustration, he wanted to plainly tell Mokuba to get out of his office and stop wasting his time. This conversation about love-dovey nonsense had gone on long enough and his patience was growing thin. Fortunately for him, Mokuba's cell phone buzzed just in time. "Roland is here."

 _'Good grief!'_

"Night Seto, I'll see you tomorrow," Mokuba said, walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Mokuba," Kaiba replied, not even bothering to look up from his screen.

It had been many hours later and Kaiba was still typing away on his laptop. He groaned in annoyance as he couldn't stop thinking about what Mokuba had said earlier. Was it possible that having a romantic relationship could change a person for the better? _"NO!"_ his mind screamed as he rapidly shook his head. He knew emotions made a person weak, Gozaburo thought him that. He didn't need some mindless relationship, with some clingy girlfriend poking her tongue down his throat every few minutes to make him happy. He had all he needed, he was the most powerful man in Japan and he owned the largest gaming corporation in the world. Men envied him, wishing they were him. Girls fawned over him, wishing to date him. He had money coming out of his ears and could afford anything that his heart desired.

"Girlfriend." he scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I have all I need"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: Here is Chapter two, the exciting part where Rebecca meets Seto Kaiba. Reviews will help me to update chapters faster, so please let me know what you think. A**_ ** _big thank-you to heartstringlanterns for their review. I hope you all enjoy chapter two. Looking forward to hearing from you guys!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Beauty is only skin-deep**

Bright sunlight poured into Rebecca's bedroom window, indicating the start of a new day. Her alarm clock blared loudly awakening her from a deep slumber. "Mm," She grumbled to herself as she rolled over, burying her head underneath the covers. She was dreading the day ahead. It was her first day of school at Domino high and she knew that would mean a day full of introductions, explanations, and improvised conversations. _'Shit!'_ Shutting her eyes tightly, she began to count to three. Maybe this was all some bad dream and soon she would wake up to find herself lying in bed inside her LA home. On the count of three, she hesitantly opened one eye and peered at her surroundings. ' _Nope, still in Japan.'_ Unwillingly she pulled herself out of bed. She had no other choice. She had to go to school.

Rebecca made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She then stepped out and dried herself off with a towel, opening her closet she removed her uniform and put it on. After studying her appearance in the mirror, she let out a small laugh. Her school uniform consisted of a white shirt worn underneath a pink blazer and a blue skirt. _'Could this uniform get any weirder? I mean come on, it's pink!'_ Back home she didn't have to wear a uniform to school and when her parents had told her that she would be required to wear a uniform, this was not what she was expecting. It was so... quirky, but hey she was in Japan and strange things like this were probably considered normal.

Once she was pleased with her appearance she headed downstairs for breakfast. All of a sudden, an incredible smell flooded her senses causing her to salivate like crazy. Entering the kitchen she found her mother at the stove, cooking what seemed to be a delicious breakfast.

"Mom!" Rebecca exclaimed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you think?" her mother questioned chirpily. "It's my baby girls first day of school and I want to make sure she doesn't go on an empty stomach."

"I was going to eat something Mom," She insisted. "And it's honestly not that bigger deal. I've been to school before, it's not like I'm five."

"I know, it's just nice to see you in a uniform and all." She replied, looking her daughter up and down with admiration.

Rebecca advanced forward and sat down at the kitchen bench. She winced at the sight of a camera that caught her eye. _'Just great!_ ' she thought to herself. Not only did her mother wake up bright and early with the intention to make her breakfast, but also to take plenty of photos too.

"May I?" her mother questioned excitedly, noticing that Rebecca had spotted the camera. "Your sister would love to see a photo."

She sighed heavily and nodded in approval before waiting a few seconds for the bright flash of the camera.

"Oh, now don't you look gorgeous!"

"Mom, I have to eat soon or I'll be late." Rebecca reminded, her voice sounding quite anxious. She was worried that her mother would get caught up with all the photo taking and forget that she would have to leave for school soon.

Taking into consideration what her daughter had just said, she hastily served the breakfast that she had made into a plate. Rebecca was elated to see that her breakfast comprised of bacon and eggs. It wasn't exactly the healthiest breakfast, but it was definitely one of her favorites. Yum! She scoffed down her food hungrily before packing her school bag and proceeding towards the front door.

"Wait!" her mother called out, rushing behind her.

 _'Please, no more photos.'_

"I just wanted to give you this." She said, handing a small map to her.

"What's this for?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow confusedly.

"It's to help you get around Domino till you get familiar." She explained. "If you follow this route here, you should be able to make it to school in about 20 minutes," she said, referring to the map.

"Okay thanks, mom." She said, taking the map and turning the handle on the front door.

"Oh, and one more thing." her mother continued.

"Yes?"

Without saying anything her mother pulled her into a warm hug. "Good luck Sweetie," she whispered. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Rebecca replied, reciprocating the hug.

"Now go and show em what you're made of."

"I've got to go now." She mumbled impatiently, once she had inspected the time on her phone. "Bye!" She said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking into the distance.

Briskly walking down the street, Rebecca carefully followed the directions on the map. She was glad that it was a relatively short distance between her home and Domino high, as that way it wasn't necessary for her to rely on public transport. Anyway, she liked walking and a little extra exercise would be nothing but beneficial to her since she no longer had Gym membership in Japan.

As she continued down the street many negative thoughts circled through her head. She wanted to make new friends, she really did and she promised herself that she would try her best to do so. It's just that she was unsure of what the outcome would be. _'What if they don't like me?'_ she thought to herself. _'No, I can't think that way.'_ Shaking all the negative thoughts out of her head, she decided to remain positive. After all, it was only natural for someone to feel nervous on their first day at a new school. _'It's all going to be fine.'_ she reassured herself. _'I bet they will be kind, friendly people.'_

Steering left at the next road, she passed what seemed to be a fast food restaurant. Glancing back at her map she saw that she was getting closer to school. Mentally calculating the distance, she figured out that she would arrive at her destination in just under 10 minutes. _'I'm almost there!'_ A large smile spread across her face. Upon observing that she was almost there, she laughed at the fact that she even doubted herself in the first place. Casting aside all her pessimism and negativity, she began taking long, confident strides and quickened her walking pace. Unconsciously she stepped onto a road with busy traffic.

 _'Everything is going to be fine. If only I can just...'_

 **THUD!**

A harsh force flung Rebecca to the ground.

"Ow, son of a bitch!"

The black vehicle came to a screeching halt and the driver frantically rushed out. "Miss, are you alright?" he questioned, as he rushed to her aid.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly in an effort to clear her blurred vision. Whatever had hit her must've pretty hard because her head was throbbing like mad. It was as if her head had a heartbeat of its own. "I'll... be... fine." Rebecca managed to choke out. She wouldn't describe the pain she felt as excruciating, but it did really hurt. She quickly tried to gather herself, however, she was overcome by a spell of dizziness and dropped back weakly.

The driver who was now by her side, bent down so that he would remain at eye level with her. He examined the teenage girl in her fallen state and noted that she had a large bruise forming on her left leg and both her arms were grazed, forming small rivets of blood. God, she was lucky! Given the impact of the hit, she had barely escaped without a scratch. He observed that there were no abrasions to her head, meaning that it was unlikely that she was suffering from a concussion. Due to this, he concluded that her dizziness was a result of the shock and distress, nothing more.

With one hand, Rebecca hoisted her body to an upright position. Her distorted vision was now cleared and her eyes began to frantically scan her environment. After a few seconds, she was able to comprehend the situation. Her eyes flickered over the elongated black vehicle, to her surprise a fancy silver hood ornament came into view. _'No, it can't be.'_ she told herself, her eyes widening in disbelief. She had been hit by a car and not just any ordinary car. It was just her luck to be hit by the mother of all cars. She was knocked down by a freaking limousine!

"Don't worry miss. We'll see that you get medical attention." the kind driver reassured, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She grimaced as the cool wind, blew on her open wounds causing them to sting. To make matters even worse, there was a line up of cars behind them. They tooted and horned loudly, some even cursing out their windows. Unexpectedly, the window of the limousine slid down. Rebecca bit her lip nervously, not knowing what Japanese celebrity sat inside.

"Whats the problem Roland?" a voice hissed vehemently.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir..."

A tall figure opened the door and exited the vehicle. He was tall and had soft chestnut brown hair which fell diagonally in a forelock between his eyes. Speaking of eyes, god his were beautiful! Actually, that was an understatement, they were the most beautiful eyes that Rebecca had ever seen. They were a mesmerizing shade of sapphire blue and were further enhanced by the blue school uniform that he wore. Every time she attempted to look directly into his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It made her heart beater faster and her palms all sweaty. Hell, this guy wasn't even human! He looked like an angel.

Kaiba glanced down at the lowly girl before him, her face hidden by a veil of dark hair. Was she a fangirl? He knew that his fans would go through all sorts of lengths to see him, but never anything as stupid as this. That idiot could've got herself killed. Surely anyone in the right mind should know that even a photo or an autograph wouldn't be worth risking your life over, even if it was from the great Seto Kaiba himself.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" he snapped. "Don't you know that you're only meant to cross on the green?"

"Hm?" Rebecca replied absently, internally admiring the beautiful specimen that stood before her.

He clenched his teeth angrily in frustration, not wanting to repeat himself a second time. "I said," Kaiba began.

The harshness of his voice brought her back to reality. Sure this guy was good-looking, but geez he was an asshole! "I heard what you said the first time." She shot back defensively. "And the answer is neither!"

Immediately he was able to detect her accent. A large smirk grew on his face.

' _Mm... an American, t_ _his should be amusing.'_

They both stared each other down, their eyes narrowed and arms folded. Kaiba towered over Rebecca hoping to intimidate her however, she was just as stubborn as he was refusing to give in. There was so much tension in the air as Kaiba's steely blue eyes bore into Rebecca's soft brown ones. On looking the whole thing even Roland began to feel quite uneasy. He hoped that Kaiba would soon rid himself of his pig-headed attitude and deal with the situation at hand in a professional manner. Either as a sign of maturity or for his own selfish reasons Kaiba was the first one to break the silence.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to? She responded sassily. "Honestly no, but I can take a guess. You're a rude, arrogant jerk!"

 _'Okay, so maybe my assumptions were wrong. She isn't a fangirl.'_

"If you're looking for compensation, forget it!" Kaiba snarled. "The fault was clearly yours and not mine."

"Ahem!" Roland cleared his throat. "About that Mr. Kaiba, may I have a word."

"This won't take long," Kaiba said curtly, looking back at Rebecca. "Don't move."

He and Roland walked a slight distance away from her to speak in privacy. They spoke in hushed tones, making it difficult for Rebecca to hear what was being said.

"You told me you were late to school, so I was actually driving faster than the speed limit," Roland explained.

"So you're saying this was all your fault?" he questioned, his eyes widening with incredulity.

"Yes," he replied, nodding solemnly.

Kaiba huffed angrily, there were no words that could explain how pissed off he was with Roland right now. Even so, Roland was his right-hand man and one of his most trusted employees, because of this he sometimes even turned to the older man for advice.

"She's oblivious to who I am," he informed Roland. "So I doubt she'll run to the press and say anything."

"We can't be sure of that sir," Roland protested. "If she does find out your identity later, it's quite likely that she could leak out information about this incident.

"So what should I do?" Kaiba asked confusedly, furrowing his brow.

"Offer her compensation," Roland advised. "and perhaps even treat her in a kind manner. I know you don't like it, but it's in you best interest sir."

Kaiba sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. Roland's advice had never steered him wrong before, so why would it now? They both walked back towards the girl.

"Mr. Kaiba wishes you his apologies." the driver said, looking at Rebecca.

"That's nice to know, but it would be even better to hear directly from him!" she said fiercely.

Kaiba gave a low growl, but remained calm and didn't say anything.

"You'll be compensated for this," he said smoothly, handing her his business card.

"I don't need compensation," Rebecca replied shaking her head. Even so, she took the business card out of her curiosity. "I just need to get to school, but thanks anyway." She slowly began to walk away, wincing in pain each time when she stepped down on her bruised leg.

"Hold on," Kaiba called out behind her, whilst opening the door of the limousine.

"Get in!"

"Huh?" She questioned, sporting a confused look on her face.

"Has the accident impaired your hearing too?" he spat rudely. "Get in, before I change my mind."

Rebecca gulped slowly and hobbled over to the limo, sliding over to the furthest seat. Kaiba soon followed and shut the door behind him, before the vehicle sped off into the distance. Neither one of them spoke for the whole car ride and in no time at all they had arrived at Domino high. Rebecca hastily got off the car and thanked the driver, who wished her a good day before driving off. Kaiba simply stood there with his arms folded glaring at Rebecca.

 _'Whats he waiting for?"_ she thought to herself. _"Oh right, a thank-you!"_

Thank you, Kaiba" she said giving him a small bow, following the Japanese customs. She then turned around, heading towards the school grounds.

"Wait!" he called behind her.

She glanced back at the tall brunette. "Yes?"

"Show me your injuries," he demanded.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Rebecca said, turning away from him shyly. Not wanting to trouble him any more than she already had.

Kaiba scowled, furious that he was denied his request. He was Seto Kaiba and no-one denied him anything! He stormed up to the American and clutched her firmly by both her wrists, pulling her towards him. He tilted her head up from her chin. He froze. It was only now that he got a proper look at her. Her eyes were a deep brown shadowed by long luscious eyelashes, her skin was a soft honey bronze. Light freckles dusted both of her cheeks and her long, silky, jet-black hair flowed elegantly down her back. She had the daintiest ears and was quite petite in her overall structure, say 5'1. She was unique, he had never seen anyone like her before and as much as he hated to admit it, she was beautiful. _'So damn beautiful.'_ Suddenly he felt his cheeks flush a bright crimson. _'Stupid hormones!'_

Shocked at his own body's reactions, he quickly pulled away from her. He wasn't in control of himself and he hated it. She had literally left him breathless, lost for words. _'Say something!'_ his ego screeched. _'You're staring at her and gawking like an idiot.'_ After a few seconds of mental pep talk, Kaiba was able to gather himself. He had now regained control. He gave a triumphant smile, he was the victor in the battle between himself and his hormones.

"No-one is to hear a word about this, you got that?" he barked angrily at her.

Rebecca nodded frantically, agreeing to keep what happened earlier confidential. Anyway, who was she going to tell? It's not like she even had any friends in Japan to share the "secret" with. She began to wonder why he was so worried in the first place. Was he some hotshot in Japan, with a big reputation to uphold? A reputation that could easily be foiled if one were to discover the happenings of today's events?

"You say anything and you'll be sorry," Kaiba warned threateningly.

"I promise I won't, you have my word." She replied, a sincere expression on her face.

The hard features on his face softened, Rebecca hoped that it meant he trusted her to stay true to her promise.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" She said giving him a small smile, hoping that he would pick up on her positive vibes.

Kaiba clenched his teeth. "Just stay out of my way!"

With that he walked into the distance, steel briefcase in hand.

Classes hadn't even started, but Rebecca felt that she had learned so much. She had learned the true meaning of the saying "beauty is only skin-deep" and from her experience today she knew it was. How would it be that the most handsome guy that she's ever met turn out to be the biggest asshole on the planet? Never did she know that one could have the face of an angel, yet snarl like a demon. Never did she know that eyes of the softest blue could give the coldest and hardest stares. Nor a voice so smooth, capable of spitting the most poisonous venom.

His bitter words echoed in her head, sending shivers down her spine. " Just stay out of my way!"

 _'No need to tell me Kaiba.'_ she thought to herself.

 _'I think I will.'_

* * *

 _ **Please, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author: Hello my lovelies, here is Chapter 3!_**

 ** _Just letting everyone know that the rating of this story may go up in future chapters, so be prepared for that. In addition, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._**

 ** _Again, please review! A big thank-you to everyone who has either added this story to their favorites or is following._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Meeting the gang**

Entering the main school building Rebecca pulled out her timetable, her eyes scanning it rapidly. She hadn't anticipated that her school would be this big, considering Domino was a relatively small city. Truthfully, she was slightly daunted by its size and the sight of never ending corridors present in her view. Maybe she had underestimated things a little... fine maybe a lot! Taking a wild guess, she continued down the corridor on her right-hand side. Peeping around the corner she saw what seemed to be the school's youngest students...no luck. Retracing her steps, she walked back to the center of the building and tried the corridor to the left. This time, she furtively looked into a small window near her. Rebecca pulled a face when she caught sight of many professors gathered around a table, sipping their piping hot coffees and correcting what seemed to be homework. _'Nope, this is definitely not the place.'_ She grumbled in exasperation, having the slightest urge to tear up her whole timetable and go home. At this rate, she would never be able to get to class on time. "Why me?" she moaned. "WHY ME?" Unexpectedly she heard a voice behind her.

"You're lost aren't you?"

She turned around to see a short boy with spiky tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. A lustrous triangular object hung loosely around his neck. Being gold in color, it shone brightly upon contact with the sunlight.

"You guessed right," Rebecca replied smiling sheepishly. Her cheeks flushed bright pink in embarrassment, considering that he must've heard her talking to herself.

"I'm Yugi Muto," he said, extending his hand out for a shake. He had quite a warm smile and appeared quite friendly, unlike someone...

"I'm Rebecca Carter," she replied mirroring his movements with her opposite hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You're new here?" he questioned, hearing that her accent was different.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm from the Palm Springs in the US."

"I've heard it's nice there. Oh, what homeroom are you in?" Yugi asked, in realizing that school was starting soon.

"B-24, I think." She replied handing him her timetable.

"Great, that's the same as me," Yugi exclaimed, his eyes sparkling excitedly. "This way!" he gestured, leading her down a corridor. "So Rebecca, have you ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "My friends and I used to play back home. It was something that I was relatively good at, but I still reckon there's plenty of room for improvement. One day I hope to be the best, that would be pretty awesome." She explained, grinning widely. "Don't you think?"

Yugi softly chuckled at her sense of overwhelming confidence, in a way she did remind him of Joey. "Yeah that would be pretty awesome, but remember that there are lots of great duelists here in Japan to compete with. There's Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and even the World Champion Seto Kaiba..."

 _'Hold on, what did he just say?'_

"Who?" she reiterated, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Kaiba," Yugi repeated. "He's the international Duel Monsters champion and he actually goes to this school. He's also pretty wealthy and owns a company that produces some of the coolest technology around. You ever heard of KaibaCorp?"

"Nope." She replied, shaking her head.

"Well, I bet you've at least seen it. KaibaCorp is practically the biggest building in the whole of Domino City. You know the one with the round roof and the two dragon statues either side? It's kind of hard to miss."

Immediately the vision of the unique skyscraper with the dragon statues flashed through her mind. _'No way!'_ she told herself. _'That really can't be owned by him!'_

"No, I haven't seen it," She lied.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Yugi continued. "He's only seventeen like us, which is mind blowing right? I would introduce you to him, but well... you see... he's not very nice. ( _'Well to Joey anyway...'_ ) I can subtly point him out to you if you like?"

"No need," Rebecca said quickly, remembering her vow to steer clear of the arrogant yet so handsome, blue-eyed brunette.

After walking for a good five minutes, Yugi stopped outside a classroom. "We're here," Yugi stated enthusiastically, pressing down the handle of the door. As the door opened Rebecca gasped in awe, there were so many students her age, dressed in uniforms like her. She felt comforted at the sight of the other girls wearing pink. So she wasn't the only one who had to go about in this peculiar uniform. The classroom was lively and full of laughter, reminding her of her school back home. Yugi ambled towards a table at the far end of the classroom and beckoned Rebecca to follow him. At the table, four boys and one girl were seated, given that he had led her to them Rebecca assumed that they were his friends. Yugi face palmed himself upon the realization of the cringe-worthy conversation his friends were engaged in.

"Whad'ya mean ya don't think rich boys a virgin?" A boisterous blonde-haired boy yelled. Rebecca let out a small giggle when she heard he had a Brooklyn accent. Given his animated personality, she was sure there would never be a dull moment with him around.

"He may be a real jerk." a brunette with pointed hair joined in. "But I bet that doesn't stop thousands of girls from falling at his feet. Just face it, Kaiba can probably get any girl he wants."

"Yeah, I bet Kaiba's a real Romeo charming all the girls." the blonde continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe he pays to get laid?" suggested a boy with black hair, vibrant green eyes, and muscular arms. He was casually tossing a die up and down.

"I beg to differ." the blonde retorted stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I mean have ya seen the guy?"

"Joey, you can't determine whether or not someone's been shagged just by looking at them." A boy with white hair and a British accent rationalized.

"Why not Bakura?"

A girl with short brown hair shook angrily in her seat, she was losing her patience. It was well beyond her understanding why her friends even wasted time on such trivial conversations as these. Without a doubt, she adored the boys and considered them some of her closest friends however at times immature things that they would say or do would easily get on her nerves. "I NEED SOME FEMALE FRIENDS!" she roared at the top of her lungs, nearly making everyone jump out of their skin. Glancing up she saw Rebecca, thankfully her prayers had been answered.

Yugi cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Rebecca. She's just moved here from the States."

"Hi, I'm Téa." the girl said, waving and smiling broadly. "So you're from the US, how cool! One day I hope to go there and study ballet in New York... "

"Hey Bec!" the blonde cut in. He eagerly stood up and placed both his hands on hers, making Rebecca blush. She was insensible to the fact that guys in Japan were so forward. A strong sense of confidence was considerably normal among guys back in America, but heck she wasn't expecting it here. He had even gone the extra mile and given her a nickname. Yugi and his other friends let out a nervous laugh, seeing that Joey's overly friendly behavior was making Rebecca feel slightly uncomfortable. "Joey Wheelers the name. It's nice to meet ya." He had warm muddy brown eyes and appeared genuinely happy to meet her. His eyes scanned her up and down. "Wow, you're like really pretty," he added awkwardly. Yugi who was on looking the whole thing, buried his head in his hands, feeling quite embarrassed. Not wanting him to humiliate himself further, Téa roughly grabbed him by the ear making him yelp and curse under his breath.

Afterward, the guy with black hair and green eyes stepped forward and he extended his hand out for a shake. "Duke Devlin." he stated, effortlessly sweeping a loose bang of hair away from his face. "Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." he said, proudly gesturing towards himself. "Maybe you should stop by my Gameshop sometime?" He was then shoved backward by the guy with pointed brown hair. "I'm Tristan," he said smiling "And this is Bakura," he said, pointing at the British boy with long white hair. Bakura was too timid to say anything, instead, he smiled shyly and gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

"Its lovely to meet you all," Rebecca replied, beaming happily at all of them. "It's 8:20am already," she said observing the time on the clock. "Where is the professor?"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Takahashi is always late," Joey reassured.

The door handle moved slightly. "That's probably him now," Tristan exclaimed.

The door opened and everyone gave an irritated grunt. It wasn't the professor... it was Kaiba.

"Here comes Mr Personality!" Joey announced mimicking the voice of a talk show host, as Kaiba strolled into the room. From her past experience with Kaiba, Rebecca knew without a doubt that sarcasm was implied. She hastily turned her head away, hoping to avoid his icy gaze. Maybe if she was lucky he would fail to recognize her. She prayed he wouldn't. This way she hoped to avoid any further unpleasant altercations with the teen billionaire. Unfortunately for her, he happened to be the one and only Seto Kaiba and nothing escaped his notice. Unbeknownst to her, to him she stuck out like a sore thumb and he spotted her almost immediately.

A large smirk played on his lips as he began to advance towards her, he even let out a small chuckle upon observing who she was associating with. Rebecca turned back to face him and quickly surveyed the facial expressions of her new friends. From her close observation, it seemed that feelings were mutual and everyone despised him as much as he despised them. They matched each other glare for glare, frown for frown. They mirrored his hostility towards them with ease. All expect for Yugi, who still appeared wide-eyed and innocent as a young child. Perhaps Yugi didn't loathe him like the others. Joey and Tristan gritted their teeth angrily, they were like fierce dogs about to snap their chain. Strangly enough to everyone's surprise, Kaiba walked straight past Joey without uttering a word. He had a new target now. Why would he waste his time with Wheeler when toying with the feisty American would be much more fun.

"Trust you to make friends with the nerd herd." he jeered, casting his glare at Rebecca.

"How'd ya like to my friends with my fist?" Joey warned threateningly, as he lunged towards Kaiba. Fortunately, Tristan and Duke were there to hold him back. He simply scoffed, he was not concerned one bit by Joey's empty threats. Rebecca lifted up her head and met his steely gaze. She wasn't going to let this asshole push her around anymore.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Kaiba said mockingly, attempting to imitate what she had said before. He then threw his head back and laughed before walking off towards his seat.

"What was all that about?" Yugi questioned, furrowing his eyebrow confusedly.

"I don't know..." Rebecca replied hesitantly.

"Forget Kaiba," Joey said, putting one of his arms around her shoulder. "Just stick with us."

She nodded in response. "Thanks, guys!"

 **~Time-skip~**

Rebecca aimed to avoid Kaiba the whole day and in the end she did so successfully. She knew that every school had a bully and with great certainty she was sure that he was this schools one. Much to her relief classes were over for the day, but she reminded herself that it was merely day one and she had a long way to go. Today had been such an eventful day and even though it didn't have the best start to it, some good things did come out of it. She had made some great friends. She smiled to herself thinking of her new friends, strangely enough they had a lot of similarities in comparison to her friends back home, but no matter what she knew they would never be able to replace them and the bond they shared. Her smile quickly disappeared as she felt a sharp pain in her foot. "Ouch!" She had managed to drop her heaviest textbook on it. Damn these Japanese lockers, they were so small. Well much smaller than her school locker in America, at least there she could easily fit all her belongings without them tumbling down on her. "Stupid lockers, Stupid Kaiba." She muttered crossly to herself. As she roughly slammed her locker shut she nearly got a heart attack. Someone had been standing there the whole time.

"Hello!" a voice greeted cheerfully.

"Arghh!" Rebecca screamed in surprise, leaping backward. Looking up she saw that the voice belonged to the white-haired British boy that she had met earlier. "Bakura? You gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry." Bakura apologized politely.

"There's no need to apologize, it's all good." She replied, giving him the thumbs up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering" he began. "Since we didn't have many classes together today, if maybe you were interested in getting a coffee or something after school? It will give us the chance to get to know each other better."

"Sounds good," Rebecca said smiling, "But I promised the gang that I would meet them later at Yugi's Game shop."

"Didn't you hear?" Bakura questioned innocently. Joey and Tristan got held up in detention and Yugi and Téa decided to go to the library and finish their homework."

"Why didn't they tell me before?" Rebecca asked frowning.

"They wanted me to tell you I guess," he replied. "So are you up for it?"

"Yeah sure." she nodded smiling. "Let's go."

The two made their way out of the school gates and continued down the street. According to Bakura all of Domino's best cafés were in the center of the city so that's where they were headed. Once they reached the nearest one Rebecca and Bakura entered, ordered their coffee, sat down and discussed various topics from her life in America to the ruins of ancient Egypt.

"This is cool," Rebecca said, referring to the gold circular necklace he wore. "

"Yeah, it's called the Millennium Ring " he explained. "My father bought it from a merchant in Egypt. Apparently, it has something to do with Duel Monsters, but I didn't really understand because this is really old and the game is quite new."

"Ah, I see. It's sort of similar to the one Yugi has." She observed.

"Yeah, it is I suppose." he agreed. "I think Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is from Egypt as well."

"Anyway thanks for the coffee Bakura," Rebecca said, standing up and giving him a small bow. "It's time I started heading home." She said walking towards the door of the cafe.

"Wait!" he called after her. "I'll walk you home, I know a shortcut."

"Alright if you say so." She obliged, waiting for him to take the lead.

As they walked out of the café, Rebecca noticed that Bakura was acting quite strangely. Something didn't feel right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if he was leading her the wrong way, she didn't recall walking down any of these streets in the morning. This so-called "shortcut" seemed to be completely in the opposite direction. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" She questioned feeling slightly uneasy with all the unfamiliar twists and turns that they were taking.

"Yes, not long now," he replied promisingly, as he led her into an ally way.

When they were half way through, Bakura came to a halt and stopped walking completely. "Bakura, is everything alright?" Rebecca questioned nervously.

Suddenly he began to laugh darkly. "Bakura?" he stated harshly. "Bakura is no longer here." He turned around and Rebecca gasped loudly as she was now no longer looking at Bakura, but an impostor.

"W-who are you?" She stammered. "What do you want?"

"At last Rebekah," he said, his white teeth flashing dangerously. "I've finally found you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: So I'm back with Chapter 4. In case anyone was unsure who the Bakura imposter is, surprise it's Yami Bakura! Want to find out what he wants with Rebecca or should I say, Rebekah? Read this chapter to find out.**_

 _ **Spoiler Alert: If you haven't watched the last season of Yugioh, you may want to before reading this chapter. I'm not saying it is absolutely vital to do so, it's just you may get a bit confused and have difficulty understanding what's going on if you haven't already seen it. If not there is Yugioh Wikia if you can't be bothered. :)**_

 _ **Alright, let's get started. Here's Chapter 4.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - An ancient past?**

The school bell rung loudly signifying the end of the day. All the students at Domino high rushed out madly, impatient to get away from the restraint place that was their high school. They were happy to have regained their freedom, well until school tomorrow at least. Among these students were Yugi and Joey, who were not only ecstatic that Math class was over, but also that they had made a new friend - Rebecca. What's even better was they were going to be hanging out with her after school.

"I'm tellin ya Yug, Rebecca is awesome," Joey began grinning widely. "She loves Duel monsters, pizza _and_ she hates Kaiba. I think I'm in love!"

"Slow down Joey," Yugi advised, laughing softly. "You've only just met her and..."

"So you're saying we can't trust her?" Joey added abruptly.

"No, I didn't say that." Yugi corrected, shaking his head. It's just we don't know if Rebecca already has a boyfriend. You know back in America."

"Well, I didn't think of that before," Joey replied, rubbing the back of his neck and blinking stupidly. "Yugi you're a genius!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yugi by both his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"Um, thanks," Yugi replied, feeling quite bashful.

"I'll make sure to ask her later."

The two friends laughed in unison and continued down the hallway. According to their earlier discussions at lunchtime, Rebecca had agreed to spend time with the gang at Yugi's Game shop. Initially, the plan was for everyone to meet Rebecca at her locker and head off from there. That way they easily avoid the inconvenience of rushing around or even Rebecca getting lost (with her being unfamiliar with the school) It was the most practical way as it was suggested by Téa. Finally, they had reached the spot of Rebecca's locker, there waiting was Tristan, Duke, and Téa. However there was only one slight problem, Rebecca was nowhere to be seen."Have any of you seen Bec?" Joey called out, as he approached the trio.

"We were going to ask you guys the same thing," Tristan replied.

"I'm gonna take that as a no," Joey said grimacing a little.

"None of us have seen her." Téa said looking down gloomily. "Duke, Tristan and I have been waiting here for 10 minutes already. This really sucks! I thought she was being genuine when she said she liked us. I mean I don't understand, we were so nice to her..."

"Don't panic guys." Yugi piped in, trying to remain as optimistic as possible. "I bet this is all some misunderstanding, that's all. I don't think it's because she doesn't like us. To be honest I think she just forgot."

"Anyone have her number?" Joey queried.

Duke responded briefly by pushed a few buttons on his cell phone, he then held the receiver up to his ear. Everyone stared at him with wide-eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" Tristan choked out in disbelief. "Wow, you don't waste time do you?"

"You punk!" Joey muttered angrily under his breath, curling his fist up tightly.

"What?" Duke shrugged casually, twisting a loose strand of hair around one finger. "I needed help with some homework."

"Homework my ass!" Joey snorted.

"Guys now isn't the time to be arguing." Téa reminded. "Well, any luck Duke?"

"She's not picking up," Duke informed as he listened to the phone ring a couple of times only to receive no response.

"Looks like she gave somebody the wrong number." Joey teased, giving a mischievous grin just as a small kid would. His comment infuriated Duke making him glower angrily in his direction.

"Don't listen to him Duke, keep trying." Yugi urged. He wasn't the type of give up on something so easily, especially when it came to his friends.

"Still nothing, it went straight to her voicemail," Duke said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"So what now..." Tristan questioned, apprehension evident in his voice.

"Maybe we should check outside," Joey suggested. "Just in case she's waiting for us there."

"Good idea!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come on guys, let's go."

All of them wildly sprinted into the school courtyard, their eyes darting anxiously both right and left in an effort to find their missing friend. It was funny how when you waited a few minutes after school had finished, the place virtually became a ghost town. There was not a person in sight, with the exception of Kaiba who happened to be walking over to his limousine. As a matter of fact, Kaiba often stayed back after school. He was required to do so in order to catch up on all the homework, tests, and assignments that he missed out on due to business. Of course, he was always given exemptions and extensions as he was easily able to utilize his charm and good looks to manipulate the professors into letting him have his way.

Given that Yugi had observed the interactions between Kaiba and Rebecca he couldn't help but assume that they knew each other. According to Joey, the two weren't exactly the best friends or friends at all for that matter, but regardless he did still know her. Maybe he knew where she was. As Kaiba had the most tolerance for Yugi, he decided it was best if he approached him alone. He knew that the presence of Joey and the others would only aggravate him, making him reluctant to corporate and making it even more difficult for them to find her. After informing the others of his plan, Yugi speedily raced towards Kaiba.

"KAIBA!" Yugi yelled out, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Kaiba stopped and groaned in annoyance. "What is it Yugi?"

"We were wondering if you've seen Rebecca?" he continued. "You know, the girl you were talking to earlier today. She has black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and she's sort of around my height."

"Her whereabouts is of little importance to me," Kaiba replied coldly. "And I have better things to do than to waste my time."

"Please Kaiba," Yugi pleaded. "You've got to help us,"

Sadly Yugi's pleas were cast aside and ignored, as Kaiba roughly shoved him to the side and continued walking. Fortunately for him, Joey stepped in to save the day. He leaped out in front of Kaiba and spread his arms out widely to prevent him from getting any further, Kaiba scowled as now he knew he was trapped. Yugi's small stature and size may have made it easy for him to be pushed aside, but it was a whole different story with Wheeler. He nearly matched him in height and given his rough background could probably take him on in any form of physical combat.

"Out of my way Wheeler!" Kaiba growled.

"No!" Joey shot back stubbornly. "Not till you tell us if you've seen Bec."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." he taunted, a smug smile on his face.

"Kaiba now's not the time to be messing with our heads." Joey protested. "She could be in serious trouble."

"What makes you think I care?" Kaiba hissed.

"I know you don't," Joey replied. "But the sooner you tell us, the sooner we'll get out of your face."

Kaiba took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I saw her leaving earlier with Bakura. There, you happy now?"

"Not quite." Joey began, his response earning a large frown from Kaiba. "Did you hear them say anything else?

"Well for starters, I'm surprised that we're even having this conversation right now Wheeler," Kaiba explained, smirking slightly. "Considering Bakura said that you and Taylor are meant to be in detention."

"What!?" Joey exclaimed. "I can't believe he said that!"

Kaiba let out a humored grunt. "A believable story, it could've fooled me."

"Well did they say where they were going?" Yugi asked, rejoining the conversation.

"He did say something about getting coffee," Kaiba said, recalling information from the conversation that he had overheard earlier.

"But where?" Yugi questioned with urgency in his voice.

"I don't know, but if I were you I'd check every third-rate Café in Domino. It's likely you'll find them there." Kaiba stated conclusively.

"Thank-you Kaiba!" Yugi said, his voice full of gratitude. "We'll let you know how it all turns out."

"Guys, we better hurry," Joey said, turning to Tristan, Duke, and Téa.

"Right!" they responded, as all five of them bolted out of the school gates.

"Good riddance," Kaiba muttered to himself, as he opened the door and slid inside his limo. Within a few seconds, the long vehicle sped into the distance. Kaiba opened up his laptop and began to work on his latest project, but for some reason, he just couldn't focus. Blaming his lack of concentration on a pesky headache, he reached into his pocket for a pack of painkillers and quickly swallowed one dry. Unfortunately, the painkillers proved ineffective and that's when the sudden realization hit him. It wasn't merely a headache that was impairing his ability to think straight. It was her.

"I don't know why you're worried about her," he told his inner self.

 _'Did you not see what happened to her earlier?'_ _the voice questioned back. '_ _Hell, that girl is accident prone!'_

"And that's my problem?" he mentally scoffed. "I can't be held responsible for her stupidity."

 _'You mean your carelessness...'_

He angrily gritted his teeth "Shut up!"

 _'Aw, what's wrong Kaiba?' the voice tormented. 'Don't like to hearing the truth?'_

"It's not the truth!" he lashed back viciously.

 _'Deny it all you want, but one thing for certain.' the voice continued. 'You're an egoistic, selfish prick!'_

 _"_ HEY, WATCH IT!" Kaiba accidentally yelled out loud, startling his driver.

"Sir, is everything alright?" the driver questioned, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." he said plainly.

 _'You're seriously losing it,' the voice inside his head chuckled._

"What do you want?" he groaned, feeling quite irritated.

 _'For you to think about someone other than yourself.' the voice replied._

"Not gonna happen."

 _'I thought as much." the voice concluded. "Well if anything bad happens to her it's on you.'_

And with that, the voice was gone. It was well beyond Kaiba's understanding why he was even having this conversation with himself in the first place. He barely knew Rebecca, yet it seemed that she had managed to force her presence into every thought inside his mind. He sighed in exasperation, slamming the screen of his laptop shut and forcibly tossing it aside. There was no point trying to continue this way, he thought he might as well get back to the mansion, have a glass of wine and start over afresh. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? It's not as if he cared about her... did he?

* * *

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Rebecca stuttered."I d-don't even k-know you."

"Now now is that how you treat an old friend?" the Bakura imposter purred softly, gently caressing her cheek.

She angrily slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She screeched. "Stay away!"

Rebecca saw his face process a series of different emotions at her response. At first shock, then hurt which eventually turned into anger.

"I've been searching for you for 5000 years Rebekah. I won't stay away." he hissed fiercely . His eyes soon became glassy with tears, in an attempt to conceal them he quickly looked downwards shadowing his face with white bangs of hair. Despite his efforts, Rebecca saw two tears slowly trickle down his cheeks, leaving two minuscule marks as they hit the pavement. "I thought you were dead..." he trailed off.

"Well, I'm not." Rebecca cut in. "As you can clearly see, I'm perfectly alive and well."

There was a brief pause between the two, as Bakura's eyes began to scan Rebecca up and down. Usually, this would have made her feel slightly uncomfortable, however, she hoped in doing so he would come to the realization that he didn't previously know her and this was all just some mistake. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case.

"Do you remember that night?" he questioned, in almost a whisper. "The night where the Pharaoh's soldiers came to Kul Elna?"

Rebecca shook her head, not knowing what else to say. She knew that it was pointless to argue with him, so she just decided to hear him out. From her observations, it seemed like the guy had some serious unresolved issues and the least she could do was try and help him. It's as her mother would have said is the right thing to do. She straightened up and gave him an attentive look, to show him that he now had her full undivided attention.

"We were only children," he began. It was a warm summers night in Kul Elna. I would often have difficulty sleeping, so my mother would always sing lullabies to help me. Merely a few seconds after she blew out the candle and I shut my eyes... I heard a blood-curdling scream. I ran outside and to my horror, I found both my mother and father dead. Soon after I heard more screaming, yelling and crying. It was then I looked outside to see houses burning, people burning... They were slaughtering our home."

He swallowed hard, it was obvious that whatever had happened in the past had taken quite a large toll on him. He struggled to continue further, it was as if he felt the very same fear, the same trauma that he experienced that very night. After inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm his nerves, he eventually found the strength to continue.

"Once the bastards had left, I made my way to your home to only find a similar scene. The walls were stained with blood, bits of broken glass were scattered everywhere and corpses of your parents, however, you Rebekah were nowhere to be found. It was only then that reality had hit me, Kul Elna was void of all human life. My spirit had been broken, I thought I was alone in this world, but that's when I saw it... the black dragon."

"Huh?" Rebecca blurted out confusedly. She had been easily able to follow on everything that he had been saying, however at this point he had lost her completely.

"The black dragon," he repeated. " I saw it take flight over the burning village, escaping all the chaos and destruction. At first, I thought the fumes and smoke were causing me to hallucinate, but after traveling to another village my suspicions were confirmed. In fact, it was you who had escaped our burning village."

"I don't understand," She contended. "What does the dragon have to do with me?"

"When my new village was under attack, I saw that very same dragon appear again." he continued. "However this time instead of fleeing in cowardice, it fought back. Once the battle phase had ended and the enemy retreated, I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been you who had commanded the powerful dragon to protect the village."

"Me?" Rebecca coughed in disbelief.

He nodded, "It was only then I learned of your special gift, the one you had used to escape from Kul Elna that night. You carry the soul and the spirit of the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"This is crazy!" She interrupted. " I just don't believe..."

"Believe me?" he finished. "Why don't you take a look at your deck. Go on, I dare you." he challenged, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

Rebecca didn't understand why she did it, but something had compelled her to do so. She cautiously pulled out her duel monsters deck, her hands slightly shaking. Despite feeling greatly disinclined she placed her hand on her deck and drew a card. As she brought the card into view, beads of sweat began to decorate her forehead and her eyes bulged in fear. He was right.

How was he aware that he had such a close connection with her Red-Eyes? It was her favorite and most powerful card and no-one could've known that unless they had known her previously and seen her duel. Even though she had a sentimental bond with her cards, the reality was that they were just ink on paper. It would only be foolish to believe that they held the destiny of a person or that a person could carry the spirit of a duel monster deep with their soul. She refused to believe all this madness, but then again how did he predict that she would draw her Red-Eyes? The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was a rare card and wasn't in the possession of many. So how did he know she had one? Maybe he was telling the truth...

"Tell me, my dear," he urged. "Did you manage to draw your most faithful monster?"

"I did," She said scowling angrily. "But it's probably just a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" he ridiculed. "I think not! I myself share a similar bond with my Diabound."

Rebecca shut her eyes and shook her head. She didn't even know what was happening anymore.

Just imagine Rebekah, he said, slowly advancing towards her. "With our strength combined, there's nothing in the world we can't accomplish. Never again will we suffer at the hands of the Pharaoh or anyone else for that matter."

"Listen," Rebecca said, having grown tiresome of the conversation. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm sorry about what happened to you in your past, but you have to believe me when I say I wasn't part of it. I'm not Egyptian, in fact, I'm actually from America. Lastly, I don't believe that Duel Monsters can live inside the souls of people and I certainly don't believe in magic powers."

"I can assure you, sweetheart. My power is very real," he said wearing a sadistic grin. "Care for a demonstration?"

Before she could say anything, the necklace that he wore began to glow and a strong invisible force flung her against the wall. In spite of struggling and flailing with all her might, it seemed nothing she did would free her. She felt numbness spread throughout her whole body, it was as if she was paralyzed. "Please don't hurt me," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Rebekah you know I'd never do anything to hurt you," he assured, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Promise me, we'll work together to have our revenge on the pharaoh."

"How can I promise you anything." she sobbed. "I told you I can't remember."

"Then let me help you remember." he cooed softly, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

Without warning, he roughly pressed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. Rebecca knew that trying to fight him would be useless as his necklace had immobilised her. Not knowing what else to do she kissed him back. She hoped he could eventually stop allowing them both to breathe, but unfortunately he didn't. He ignored her muffled cries against his lips and continued with just as much passion and fervor from the beginning. Suddenly she began to feel lightheaded and her face began to lose its color. She was running out of air...

* * *

 _ **So Rebecca is a reincarnation sort of like Kisara, but the polar opposite.**_

 _ **Thoughts and reviews, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author: Bring on Chapter 5!_**

 ** _I hope you guys like the story's development and find the plot line engaging._**

 ** _Presea221, I enjoyed hearing your feedback on my latest chapter. It's great that you have so many questions and predictions about the story. Trust me, I am dying to answer them, but the best way I can do so is through the story._**

 ** _A huge thank-you to everyone who has reviewed any of my previous chapters, it makes me happy as an author and inspires me to keep writing. Please continue to review, I honestly love knowing everyone's thoughts and opinions on my stories._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - An unlikely hero**

The five friends decided to split up in an effort to improve their search. Yugi and Joey decided to search downtown Domino whilst Téa, Duke, and Tristan agreed to check near the Pier. Whenever they were to pass a Café they would race inside and enquire with all the people within, asking if they had seen a girl to match their description. In comparison to the other girls in Japan, Rebecca looked quite exotic meaning that it was likely for locals to remember if they had seen her. Unfortunately, no-one had.

After running around what seemed to be the whole of Domino City the friends felt utterly exhausted. They felt like they were about to give up, however Yugi insisted that they checked one last place. Joey sighed loudly as he pressed down the handle of the door and walked up to the cheerful lady behind the counter. He distractedly eyed the assortment of baked goods in front of him, clutching his stomach as he heard it growl. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, it had been hours since he had something to eat. Yugi quickly joined his side and began to give a physical description of Rebecca. He had done it so many times that he was starting to get irritated by the sound of his own voice, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Excuse me," Yugi said, politely getting her attention. "We were wondering if you've seen one of our friends? She has black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and she's sort of around my height."

"She wouldn't happen to be an American girl, would she?" the lady queried.

"Yes, she is!" Yugi exclaimed, beaming happily at her. At last after all the searching they had found her.

"Then I have," she replied smiling warmly. "A girl of that description left with a white-haired only a few minutes ago."

"Pffft...Bakura," Joey muttered crossly to himself.

"Did you hear them say where they were going?" Yugi asked with eagerness in his voice.

"No," the lady shook her head. "But when they left I saw them cross the road and turn left. I hope that helps."

"Thanks!" Yugi replied bowing at her, as he and Joey exited the Café.

They both continued down the street following the directions of the kind lady. No matter how hard he tried, Joey couldn't shake the queasy feeling he had in his stomach and given that it was practically empty he knew that it was nothing he ate. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yugi, but they were actually heading towards the rougher part of Domino. It made him wonder why Bakura had even decided to bring Rebecca there in the first place, it was certainly no place to take a lady. To be honest, it was the type of place where you could get beat up just by looking at someone the wrong way and sadly Joey had to learn this first hand.

Knowing Bakura's shy personality he knew he wouldn't' last a few minutes here, but then again he was full of surprises. He never knew he was one to lie especially about his friends, but he did... Kaiba even told them so. It was just so unlike Bakura. Joey had a slight suspicion that this was more than some underhanded tactic just to get the girl. The whole thing had been planned, premeditated, well thought out. It was as if he wanted them to be alone, isolated, for no-one to find them.

They walked past an alleyway, only to hear a muffled scream. Taking steps backward, they peered into the alleyway to see Bakura had Rebecca pinned against a wall. "REBECCA!" Yugi called out, as he and Joey rushed towards her. Upon hearing his voice, Bakura pulled away from her and the oxygen quickly flooded back into her system. He didn't seem too pleased at the fact that his grand reunion had been interrupted. His eyes narrowed and he cast them a threatening glare. Stay back mortals." he spat viciously.

In a matter of seconds, it appeared that Yugi had transformed into a completely different person. He had somehow managed to grow a few inches in height and he had a sense of overwhelming confidence about him. No longer was he the painfully shy boy that Joey had known so well. The blonde twitched anxiously not being able to understand what was going on. Yugi's violet eyes burned with fiery passion upon seeing the injustice that was taking place in front of him. This different side of him seemed so foreign.

Never had Joey seen his pal like this before, but then again he did remember Téa mentioning something about this earlier. She had claimed that she had seen Yugi like this once before when he had saved her from a thug in an isolated Dance studio. From that day on, she carried the idea that there were two different Yugi's. Their kind-hearted friend that they had known for years and a mysterious Yugi who only appeared in times of peril. When she had first suggested this to both Tristan and himself, they laughed in her face, telling her that she was going crazy. Now he couldn't help but wonder if she had been right all along. What if there was another side to Yugi. Did it have anything to do with the millennium puzzle that he wore around his neck?

The courageous version of Yugi approached the Bakura imposter. "Bakura, let her go," he demanded. "She's done nothing to you."

Unexpectedly his face twisted into a fiendish grin. "Well if it isn't the Pharaoh?" he began, laughing ominously. "Long time no see."

Yugi cringed and his confidence stance became slightly rigid, a low growl escaping his mouth. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? Oh what a pity it is," he mocked, giving an insincere pout. "It seems that you've lost your memory Pharaoh, but don't worry you're not the only one." He glanced back to the black-haired girl who slumped weakly against the stone wall of the alleyway. She was struggling to keep her balanced and her eyelids constantly battered open and closed, fighting to remain conscious.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER BAKURA?" Yugi yelled.

"Nothing compared to what you've done," he spat viciously.

Yugi winced upon hearing those words, they stung like alcohol on an open wound. "What do you mean?"

You'll find out Pharaoh, all in due time." he replied. He then turned back to face Rebecca, a wide smirk on his face. "Now where were we?" he whispered, lifting her head up from her chin. She shuddered at the feeling his warm breath on her face.

"Yugi let me help." Joey insisted. " I can easily tackle that guy on the count of three."

"You wouldn't dare!" he scowled bitterly, taking a defensive stance.

"Oh, I would." Joey shot back, accepting the challenge. "There's no excuse for hurting a girl!"

"Joey, let me handle this," Yugi said lifting one of his hands up to halt his friend. "This is more dangerous than you think."

"What are ya talking about?" the blonde questioned, tilting his head to one side in bewilderment. "I can take him!"

"I'm warning you," Yugi began his tone quite low and serious. "If any harm befalls my friends, you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?" he scoffed. "You know what, why don't we have a little shadow game to settle this?"

"Fine, you leave me with no choice," Yugi said exhaling deeply. "Just remember like you, I also have the power of a millennium item."

"Alright," he sneered. "Let the shadow game begin!"

Unexpectedly, before anything could happen a strong blow was delivered to the back of Bakura's head knocking him out cold. Both Yugi's and Joey's eyes widened in disbelief as they cast a stare upon the unlikely hero.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi gasped at the sight of the steely-eyed brunette.

"Moneybags!?" Joey spluttered confusedly. "What are ya doing here?"

Having complete disregard for Joey, Kaiba surpassed him and rushed towards the petite American. Rebecca had buckled at the knees and was now weakly lying on the concrete pavement. He knelt beside her and firmly placed two fingers on her neck in order to check her pulse. Luckily he found a steady beat and the warmness of her skin radiated through his cold fingers. She was going to be alright. Gently lifting her up bridal style he began to head towards his limousine. "She needs the hospital," he informed sternly.

"He and her both," Joey added looking at Bakura. "Who do you think you are Kaiba, punching people out like that?"

"Did you not see what your demented friend was capable of Wheeler?" Kaiba argued. "Someone had to stop him and it was obvious that you and Muto weren't man enough to do it."

"I wasn't scared!" Joey yelled angrily, grinding his teeth.

"Kaiba, you have to know that whoever that was it wasn't Bakura," Yugi explained.

Much to Joey's surprise, his innocent, wide-eyed friend had returned and his confident alter ego was nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head feeling quite puzzled. He was dying to question Yugi and ask him what the hell was going on however he dismissed it knowing that there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Then who was it Yugi?" Kaiba questioned his voice full of satire. "Well, humor me!"

"Well.. the thing is... I don't exactly know." Yugi replied sheepishly, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"How pathetic!" Kaiba muttered to himself.

"Anyway, are ya going to help us get Bakura to the hospital too?" Joey questioned, as Yugi helped hoist the unconscious Bakura onto his back. Kaiba growled and his eyes narrowed, implying his answer.

Suddenly Rebecca's eyes slowly opened to meet a very familiar icy gaze. Hell, what did he think he was doing carrying her? If she didn't feel so lethargic she would've given him a piece of her mind, but no way did she have the energy to do so. She felt so vulnerable, fragile in his arms thinking that he was the only thing separating her from the cold hard pavement.

She couldn't comprehend what had happened. He was her knight in shining armor, he had saved her... but why? Before he had made it pretty clear that he couldn't care less about her. He had insulted her, told her she was not worthy of his time, yet here he was. She desperately searched his eyes for emotion, wanting to know what he was thinking, but sadly she couldn't find anything. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism developed over the years or a ruthless business tactic. She didn't know.

"Kaiba?" She murmured weakly, before blacking out.

* * *

 _ **Haha, who would've guessed that Kaiba was going to save her? Thoughts and** **reviews,** **please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author: Yay, I've finally finished writing Chapter 6!_**

 ** _The next upcoming chapters will mainly focus on the development of the relationship between Rebecca and Kaiba. (Yes, I know there isn't really one yet, but it will be a slow and gradual process.) In saying this there will still be a mention of their Ancient past however, that will be seen in future chapters a bit later in the story._**

 ** _Again thank you for your support everyone! xo_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - I hate him**

Kaiba anxiously paced up and down the waiting room of the hospital. Why the hell were the doctors taking so long? To his knowledge, Rebecca had simply been the victim of sexual assault. However, they had been monitoring as if she were on the brink of death. He bit his lip in vexation drawing a small amount of blood. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He mentally scolded himself for attracting attention, the last thing he needed were these morons staring at him. Shooting them his signature "Seto Kaiba glare" he warned them that it would be best if they were to mind their own business.

In realising who he was, a young man stood up and offered him his seat. Even though he was mildly flattered by his kind gesture, he politely declined and walked to the other side of the room and rested his back against the wall. His eyes travelled to his Rolex watch and he sighed heavily. According to the time, he was going to be late for a conference held with the board of Industrial Illusions. As a matter of fact, he was actually going to miss it. "I'll have to reschedule," he muttered to himself, shaking his head in disappointment. Kaiba's thoughts then travelled back to his company, attempting to mentally organise all the upcoming events in his head. Unexpectedly his thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called out, as he walked towards him.

Not being in the mood for too much chit-chat, his eyes simply met Yugi's. Anyone who knew Kaiba was aware that this was his way of saying "Now you've got my attention. I'll give you a few seconds to say something and it better be important!"

"Joey and I were going to get something to eat." he began. "We were wondering if you would like anything?"

"No thanks, I'll pass," Kaiba said dismissively.

Yugi nodded respectively, not wanting to impose himself on Kaiba any further. He then turned his back and began to walk away, but stopped upon hearing Kaiba's voice again.

"How's _he_ doing?"

"Oh, you mean Bakura?" Yugi replied. "He just woke up a few minutes ago and can't seem to remember a thing."

"Well if he'd like I could gladly refresh his memory," Kaiba replied smirking unsympathetically. He was referring to the part where he knocked him out cold.

"Just please be nice to him," Yugi implored disappearing into the distance.

"Hmph!" Kaiba grunted, not thinking he deserved "nice" after what he'd done. "We'll see..."

Unaware he jumped in surprise as he felt a strong vibration in his pocket. With reluctance, he reached for his cell phone with the thought that he would only answer if the call was urgent. Viewing the caller ID on his display screen, he saw that it was Mokuba. He slid his thumb across and answered with his usual monotonous "Yes, Mokuba."

"Seto, where are you?" Mokuba spoke through the receiver in a demanding tone.

"I'm out," he stated plainly, not wanting to give out too much information. "Why, what's the problem?"

"The guys from Industrial Illusions are here and they've been waiting for you for the last 15 minutes. I told them that you'd be here soon, but they still seemed pretty mad," he added nervously.

"Well tell them I'll reschedule." Kaiba hissed irritably. "Just make them leave soon."

"You got it!" Mokuba said.

Kaiba was just about to hang up, however Mokuba wasn't done talking just yet.

"You know, it's not like you to miss a business meeting big brother," Mokuba observed. "Is everything okay?"

"I know," he replied, acknowledging his different behaviour. " And yes, everything is fine."

"Oh good," Mokuba answered, thinking he had been overreacting for no reason.

Suddenly Mokuba began to ponder. His brother had cunningly managed to avoid his earlier inquisition and had refused to tell him of his whereabouts. He knew that Seto was stubborn as a mule so there was no point in asking the same question again, so instead he thought he'd try a different approach. It wasn't guaranteed to work but it was worth a shot. Mokuba had noted that he hadn't been acting like himself lately and he wanted to find out why.

"So you said you were out?" Mokuba said, carefully selecting his choice of words. "But with who?"

"By myself."

Before he could say anything else, a female voice intruded in on his conversation. She had red hair cut in a short bob, her face was bare of any traces of make-up and a long white coat draped around her slim figure.

 _'She must be the doctor.'_

"Mr Kaiba," She began, ensuring that she addressed him formally as a sign of respect. "You may come and see Miss Carter now."

Kaiba immediately perked up at the mention of her name. "How is she?" he questioned.

"She's still unconscious, but in a stable condition. She should be discharged this evening." the doctor explained. "Now if you could please follow me.

Kaiba began to follow the doctor around the hospital to Rebecca's room however, he had forgotten that he hadn't finished his conversation with Mokuba. Hearing his little brothers rambling through the phone's receiver, he lifted it up to his ear and cleared his throat to show he was still there.

"You're with a...a... girl?" Mokuba yelled, his voice full of disbelief.

"What? No!"

"Then who was that voice I heard in the background?" Mokuba questioned suspiciously. He had obviously heard the doctors voice and jumped to conclusions.

"That was no-one," Kaiba said bluntly.

"Aw come on Seto," Mokuba pleaded desperately. "You can tell me anything. What's her name? Where did you meet her? Is she pretty?"

Kaiba moaned and sifted his chestnut brown hair through his fingers. Oh boy, he was going to have a tough time explaining this situation to Mokuba when he got back to the mansion. Not having the time and patience to go through elaborate explanations with his little brother, he abruptly ended the call.

After walking down to the end of a corridor that seemed to go on forever, they finally came to a stop. The doctor then bowed towards him at the entrance before walking away. Kaiba then cautiously turned the door handle and entered the room. Immediately his ears honed in on the regular intervals of beeping from the medical equipment along with the sound of heavy breathing. His eyes diverted to the hospital bed in the centre of the room and that's when he saw her. Lying there with her eyes closed, she looked somewhat angelic. Delicate strands of black hair swept across her face and she continued to softly murmur in her sleep.

Taking two effortless long strides, Kaiba was now by her bedside. His blue eyes flickered over the unconscious Rebecca and his jaw tightened at what he saw. What on earth had Bakura done to her? Her neck and jawline were decorated with a series of blue bruises and her left shoulder had a red mark from the place that he had grabbed her before. Seeing the extent of her injuries, he shook furiously and thought to himself how he would love to give Bakura some bruising of his own. It somewhat reminded him of the times when he and Mokuba were bullied back at the orphanage.

All of a sudden, he noticed that Rebecca began to wheeze and splutter in her sleep. With haste, he reached forwards and readjusted her oxygen mask and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Kaiba then stood back and surveyed her, she was now breathing normally again. He could tell by the constant rise and fall of her chest. A small smile spread on his lips, he seemed pretty satisfied with himself. Upon hearing the turn of the door handle, he leapt backwards. It was the nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." She apologised timidly. "I'm Helen, Rebecca's nurse for today. I'm just here for her hourly check up.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he gave her a spiteful look. He had no respect for nurses because in his opinion they were simply just medical school rejects. "Good, then make it quick!" he said imprudently.

Following his orders, the nurse hurriedly entered the room and began her tests on Rebecca. Kaiba watched her carefully, his eyes never leaving her. Knowing that she was in the presence of no-one other than Seto Kaiba himself she began to feel immense pressure. She appeared to be hot and flustered and in her attempt to rush she clumsily knocked down many things. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she repeatedly apologised and cleaned up the mess she had made. Kaiba simply stood there appalled by her lack of motor skills.

 _'Incompetent fool!'_ he thought to himself.

He continued to look at her with contempt, hoping that she would hurry the hell up and leave. However, his facial expressions were quick to change after seeing what she was doing. Not only was she checking Rebecca's blood pressure and vitals signs, but she was inspecting her injuries from the car accident earlier. _'Urgh, what is she doing?'_

Is that what _he did_ to her?" Kaiba questioned innocently, noticing that she was now glancing at the bruise on her leg.

The nurse glanced up at him. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "The medical team has carefully analysed her injuries and now we can confirm that not all of them were caused by her attacker."

He swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"They suspect some form of high impact machinery," She explained. "Such as a vehicle travelling at high speed."

Kaiba began to feel sick to his stomach, it was he who had caused her those injuries. He felt somewhat hypocritical for blaming it all on Bakura. Sure he had left her battered and bruised, but he had almost _killed_ her.

"When she's conscious we plan on questioning her, in order to gain a greater insight of what happened." She continued.

"That won't be necessary." he harshly cut in.

"Why not?" She queried looking very confused.

"Because I already know what happened," he replied. "And I already know who is responsible. So I'd really appreciate it if morons like you could butt out and mind their own business!"

"B-but I...I"

"But nothing, just get out. You're no longer needed here."

She flinched backwards, slightly hurt by his cruel insult. Then exhaling a large amount of air, she turned her heel to leave, however before she left she said something.

"Mr Kaiba, I'm sorry about your _girlfriend_..."

Upon the mention of that last word he almost lost his balance. ' _What the hell was wrong with all these people!?'_ How could they think that he was romantically involved with Rebecca or anyone for that matter? He was Domino's most eligible bachelor and was vastly superior in many ways. Having a relationship with someone would mean seeing them as an equal and that was something that he couldn't bring himself to do. How dare she insult him. How dare she suggest such a thing!

"MY WHAT?" he snapped as if he was giving her a chance to correct herself.

"Your girlfr..."

"Get out," Kaiba said, his voice low and threatening.

"Sir I didn't mean to offend..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled angrily lunging forwards in a menacing way. "OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER WORK AT A HOSPITAL IN JAPAN EVER AGAIN!"

The nurse slightly shuddered and quickly left the room. Kaiba sighed deeply and sat down on a chair adjacent to the hospital bed. He hoped that she had gotten the message and wouldn't disturb him anymore. Again after a few minutes, he heard a loud rapping on the door. He squeezed his fist into a tight ball and reluctantly stood up from his seat.

' _If it's her again, I swear I'll...'_

 _"~_ Hey Kaiba~" Joey said in an annoying sing-song voice, as he continued to loudly bang against the door." "Can I come in?"

Before he could even reply, Joey decided that he didn't need an invitation from Kaiba. He confidently barged his way into the hospital room and as soon as he did, Kaiba felt his senses violated with the odour of cheap, greasy food. Looking at the blonde he pulled a face of disgust, his cheeks were bulging like hamsters and yet he continued to wolf down his pizza. On occasion, small choking sounds could even be heard as Joey often forgot to chew before he swallowed.

"Mmmf... Kaiba, how is she?" Joey questioned, greedily continuing to chug down his food.

"You know, you're not meant to be eating in here _Wheeler._ "

"Says who? I'm worried about her so I'm comfort eating." Joey replied frowning defensively. "Man, can't you just answer one simple question?"

"You piss me off and I swear you'll also be in a hospital bed," Kaiba warned, dodging what seemed to be a bit of saliva that launched towards him as Joey was talking.

"Will you just relax already?" Joey exclaimed after seeing how uptight and agitated Kaiba was. "We're both here for the same reason."

"And why is that?" he questioned, his blue eyes narrowing in anticipation for an answer.

"We _both_ care about Rebecca."

"Hmmph!" Kaiba grunted, finding it laughable that Joey would make such incorrect assumptions. "Speak for yourself Wheeler."

"Huh, so you're tellin me you don't?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Kaiba shook his head. "She means nothing to me."

"A-are ya s-sure?" Joey stumbled over his words, now feeling even more confused than before. "If you don't care about her then why did you even save her in the first place?"

For the first time in hs life, Kaiba felt like he didn't have an answer. He himself couldn't think why he had bothered with her in the first place. Normally he wouldn't have cared less if she hadn't made it out of that alleyway alive but instead, he had used his satellite to track the exact location of her cell phone. Hell, he was crazy going through so much effort for some that he barely knew. Constantly going over all these thoughts inside his head he had completely zoned out, however, Wheeler's loud voice was quick to snap him back into the real world.

"Oh no!" Joey moaned as he firmly clutched onto his stomach, his face had a slight tint of green.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba questioned harshly.

"I don't feel too good." Joey slurred, placing his head his hands. "Kaiba, I think I need to bluh..." he said, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Not in here you fool!" Kaiba exclaimed, retreating a fair distance away from Joey. He knew what he was trying say and he hoped he would leave because he couldn't stand the smell of vomit.

Joey then quickly bolted towards the door and ran outside. Kaiba could tell that he didn't make it very far because within a few seconds he heard a gushing sound followed by a woman screaming. It was obvious that Joey had just barfed on the hospital floor.

Due to the large commotion caused by Joey, Rebecca was now awake. Her eyes drowsily scanned the room around her and a small smile played on her lips as soon as she saw her saviour. Maybe she had been too quick to judge and behind that cold, hard exterior was a really sweet and caring guy. Immediately she regretted saying all those awful things about him in the cafeteria with Joey and calling him every bad name under the sun.

She looked at him with a sense of admiration, feeling very grateful for what he had done. If he hadn't saved her in the alleyway, god knows what could've happened. 'I'm sorry Kaiba,' she thought to herself. 'Perhaps you are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside.' She had to think of a way of thanking him, but not just yet. She still hadn't decided on what she was going to say. As she saw his body turn around, she squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to be sleeping again.

Kaiba around and glanced at Rebecca, eyeing her suspiciously. He could've sworn that he had heard her wake up, but then again today had been really hectic and he didn't know if he had only been imagining things.

"What a complete and utter waste of my time." He grumbled as he turned to exit the room.

However, before he could leave his cell phone began to ring. "Kaiba!" he answered, as he hastily pulled his cell phone up to his ear.

"Sir," Roland's voice spoke through the receiver. "Have you seen the girl, is she alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" Kaiba snapped. "I don't care about her."

"But sir, it was you who requested that we search for her in the first place." Roland objected.

"I know, but that's because I had to go after you and fix all your mistakes!" he scoffed.

"What do you mean Mr Kaiba?"

"They were planning to question her about the earlier accident when she woke up," Kaiba explained. "Luckily I was here to shut them down."

"But she gave you her word."

"And I wouldn't trust it." Kaiba snorted. "Look, the only reason I came here was to make sure that she would shut her mouth. To be completely honest, if she hadn't been so stupid to be knocked down by the limousine earlier, I wouldn't have cared less if she never made it out of that alleyway."

There seemed to be a long pause on the other end of the phoneline. It was possible that Roland was probably still coming to terms with what a heartless jerk Kaiba was being.

"That's another lawsuit I don't have to deal with," Kaiba said deeply sighing. "Tell my brother I'll be home in ten." With that, he hung up and stormed out of the hospital room.

Rebecca couldn't believe what she had just heard, his words cut deeper than a knife. How foolish could she have been thinking that he cared about someone other than himself? She tried to fight back the tears, but she couldn't. One single tear trickled down her cheek and it was soon followed by many others. In no time she began to sob violently. Her face fully drenched in tears as she began to softly choke on her own cries.

Yugi was outside and upon hearing her rushed inside the room. The doctors had told him that afterwards psychological trauma was expected so he did his best soothe her.

"Shh... Rebecca," Yugi said softly, as he comfortingly rubbed her back. "It's all going to be okay."

"I hate him!" she screamed in between sobs. "He's a monster!"

She half collapsed into Yugi's arms, shaking violently as she cried. "It's alright." Yugi continued. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Unfortunately, Yugi's words failed to comfort her and she continued to cry. The reason being because she wasn't talking about Bakura...

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Were Kaiba's reasons for saving Rebecca completely selfish? Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author: So I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas and enjoyed New Years. The great thing is now that they are both over I can get back to spending more time updating my fanfics.**_

 _ **Given that I write this chapter well, I am hoping that this little twist that I've put in the plot will leave you mind-blown. I'm not sure if any of you had a slight suspicion that it was going to happen, but I can say it will leave Rebecca quite surprised (and immensely annoyed) She won't be finding out what it is this chapter, however, you will. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Working for the enemy**

Kaiba tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep.

 _~DREAM~_

 _Kaiba could feel the scorching hot sun, bathing on his skin. He took one step forward and suddenly felt restricted, glancing downwards at his body he gasped at the sight of the ridiculous apparel he was wearing. Around his body was draped a white robe, with a singular blue strip down the centre with a gold ankh.(1) His eyes then moved to view his hands. On his left, he had a strange object much similar to the Duel disk prototype that he had been developing and in his right he held a gold rod with an engraved eye that seemed to look into his very soul._

 _In the distance, he could see a small pond. He stiffly walked towards it as fast as his clothing would allow and surveyed his reflection in it. His eyes widened in shock. Not only was there the strange sight of his robe he was wearing, but also a large headpiece with a serpent and the presence of many gold armbands. Hell, if he hadn't known better he would say that he looked like some ancient Egyptian Pharoah or something. He continued to ponder the thought of how he had maintained his blue eyes and brown hair. The only difference was that he had managed to develop a slight tan and in reality, he was one to suffer terrible sunburn. This was all just too weird!_

 _All of a sudden, Kaiba was thrown backwards by a harsh force. He coughed vigorously as he felt the air blown out of his lungs and dusted himself off as he stumbled to his feet. Glancing upwards he froze at the sight before him, there in front of him stood Bakura. No, it wasn't simply the timorous Bakura that he had known through all his years of high school, but the same psychotic one that he had encountered in the alleyway. Even so, this version of Bakura was again different to all the others he had seen before. This one much like him had a darker complexion however, he differed in the sense that his eyes were blue instead of brown and he had a jagged scar across his cheek. Kaiba gritted his teeth angrily and clutched his arm firmly in order to keep his balance. "What do you want?" he spat harshly._

 _The Bakura look-alike wore a sadistic grin and laughed manically. "What do I want?" he repeated, his facial expression as twisted as ever. "I want justice to be served. I want the Pharoah to pay for all the destruction he has caused, for all the lives he has taken away."_

 _"You speak lies!" Kaiba shot back. "You should know that blasphemy is not taken lightly in the kingdom of the Pharoah. Leave now or I'll have you sentenced to death."_

 _"Ha, your empty threats don't scare me!" he scoffed. "Especially not with my Diabound by my side."_

 _Kaiba twitched nervously as he saw a creature emerged that appeared to be half man and half snake. He carefully eyed the beast and after a few seconds of observation realized that it was what had possibly knocked him down earlier. Being airborne it drifted towards him and he was easily able to tell that it was waiting in anticipation for its next attack._

 _"Priest Seto, surrender the Pharoah to me and I might spare you."_

 _"Never!" he cried._

 _"Then you leave me with no choice," he replied. "I'll take out all the high priests if it means I can get to the Pharoah. For today... I think I'll start with you!"_

 _Bakura roared with laughter as the monster continued to unleash a barrage of attacks towards him, all which he was lucky enough to narrowly escape. Seeing that his efforts weren't very successful in landing a hit on Kaiba he scowled in annoyance. However, after a few minutes of dodging and avoidance, it was just his luck to have that one attack that had caught Kaiba off guard, knocking him to his feet._

 _Kaiba groaned in pain struggling to find the strength to get up. He was hurt. Bakura gave a victorious self-satisfied smirk, thinking that now was the time to finally finish him. As he watched the beast build up its next attack he squeezed his eyes shut thinking that it was the end for him. "Goodbye Priest Seto!" he shouted, as the monster released a beam of green light._

 _Unexpectedly he heard a loud roar and his eyes shot open. After feeling a strong gust of wind, he looked up to see a large black shadow. It had intercepted the attack and saved him. Once the dust and smoke had cleared he saw it rise to the sky. No longer distorted by clouds of dust and sand he now recognized what had protected him. It was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon._

 _"No!" The fiend resembling Bakura yelled._

 _The Black dragon took a defensive stance in front of Kaiba and fought back with all its might. It released a bright red flame across the opposing creature, which he knew to be Inferno Fireblast and within a few minutes the Serpent-like creature retreated in defeat._

 _Kaiba looked up again to see that the dragon had now disappeared and in its place stood a small framed woman with long dark hair. The longer he stared at her, his eyes widened in shock. Her appearance was much too similar to a certain someone who had recently migrated to Japan from America. She hobbled around dizzily and reached towards a stone wall in order to remain upright. He saw he firmly hold the sleeve of her garment to her noise and after seeing it stain a deep red, he realized her nose was bleeding._

 _"Y-you s-saved m-my life," he stammered glancing up at her._

 _She nodded slowly. "You're welcome."_

 _The mysterious girl began to hastily walk away. "Wait!" Kaiba yelled, clumsily stumbling to his feet. Surprisingly she came to a halt upon hearing his words. She nervously looked back at him, he could see she had fear in her eyes yet he couldn't comprehend the meaning behind it. Why should one who has the power to command such a creature have any fear at all?_

 _"Who are you?" he mused out loud. "_ _I command you to tell me your name!"_

 _She turned back at him and smiled. "Rebekah," she replied before disappearing into the distance._

 _~END OF DREAM~_

 _"_ Seto, Seto, wake up!" Mokuba yelled as he violently shook his distraught brother.

"Mokuba what do you think you're doing?" Kaiba snapped viciously. "Why did you wake me?"

"You were shouting all kinds of things in your sleep," Mokuba explained. "I was really worried about you."

"I was?" he questioned, finding it hard to believe what he was hearing.

Mokuba nodded. "Not to mention that now you're sweating like crazy. It must've been some nightmare huh?"

Kaiba paused for a few seconds and wiped the back of his palm across his forehead. Just as Mokuba had said before he had been sweating like crazy, he could tell by the wetness on the back of his hand. Quickly he dried it against his bedsheet and sat in an upright position. It was beyond his understanding why he was this way. It wasn't summer in Japan and even if it had been he would've had no problem affording the best cooling system for his comfort.

"You said I was saying some different things in my sleep." he began slowly. "So what did I say?"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in deep concentration in an attempt to recall what was said earlier. "Hmm... let's see, you were talking real weird stuff about protecting the Pharoah and saving Egypt."

"Is that all?" he questioned cautiously.

"Oh, and you mentioned the name Rebecca," Mokuba piped in once remembering another thing. "Yeah you mentioned that name a lot."

He cringed at the mention of her name but didn't say anything in response.

"Who is she?" Mokuba continued with a great amount of curiosity in his voice. "Who is Rebecca?"

"It must've been Hawkins." he jumped in defensively, hoping his creativity would stop the further questioning.

"Uhuh..." Mokuba replied slowly not sounding too convinced.

"I think I remember now, I had a dream that she hacked into the Kaibacorp mainframe and everything was a mess." he lied.

"Big brother, usually when people having nightmares, it means that they're worried about things."

 _'Oh no, not this shit again!'_

"Let me guess, is that what you learned from watching Dr Phil?" Kaiba questioned, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Haha no, but you do remember that you have your interviews today?"

"Interviews?" he repeated with a blank expression on his face. "For... what exactly?"

"For our holographic programmer Seto!" Mokuba reminded in a bossy tone. "Remember with our internal applicants?"

Kaiba didn't say anything again, instead, he lay there in silence. He furrowed an eyebrow confusedly in an effort to remember when he had made a commitment to carry out such things.

"I think you're getting too old for this." Mokuba laughed, giving him a playful nudge. "Maybe I should take over Kaibacorp?"

"Don't count on it, kid," Kaiba replied, giving him a faint smile

"So you did forget after all."

"No, I remembered." He objected as he got out of his bed. His eyes widened in shock after checking what time it was, he had managed to sleep through all of his alarms. Yes all six of them...

"So are you going to school today?"

"Yes," he answered dully. "But I'll be leaving around mid-day. The interviews commence a 1:00 pm, so I'll need to be back at Kaibacorp around 12:00 pm."

"Sounds like a plan," Mokuba said, giving him a thumbs up. "Oh, and good luck for today."

"Thanks, I'll need it," he muttered, as he made his way towards his ensuite bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Um excuse me, but where are you going!?" Rebecca asked sassily, as she blocked off her father off at the doorway.

Her eyes rapidly looked him up and down, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only was her father a whole two hours late for work, but he was wearing a suit. Yes, a freaking suit and tie! But for what? The guy was simply a computer technician and he certainly didn't look like he was dressed appropriately for the job.

"Dad, I said where are you going?" she repeated, slightly annoyed by his hesitance to answer her question.

"To work," he replied, wearing a cheerful smile on face.

"Seriously?" she questioned again, in an unimpressed manner.

"Fine," he gave in sighing heavily. "But you have to promise not to tell mom till I say so."

Rebecca nodded slowly. "Okay... what is it?"

"I have a job interview."

"I thought that we established that you already have a job." Rebecca protested frowning. "From what I remembered that was the reason why we moved here in the first place." She paused for a few seconds. "Wait... no... don't tell me..."

"I haven't lost my job Rebecca." he defended quickly, knowing the conclusions that she was jumping to.

"Well, that's a relief."

"I'm going for a job interview as an internal applicant," he explained. "Recently our company have been searching for a person to work on our latest project. When our CEO couldn't find anyone outside the company to replace the position, he decided that he should hold interviews with the current employees within the company."

"Ahh, I see," Rebecca said finally having a lightbulb moment.

"It's a lifetime opportunity." he reinforced. "It could change my career forever."

"Well good luck Dad, I know you'll do awesome!" she said, beaming happily at him.

"Thanks," he replied smiling back. "Oh and while we're asking questions, what's up with that weird scarf that you've been wearing for the past few days?

Rebecca bit her lip nervously, she couldn't tell him and she didn't want to either. Even since the 'incident with the psychopath in the alleyway, she had been trying to avoid or hide the terrible blue bruising that he had caused on her neck. She had even attempted to conceal them with makeup but was unsuccessful in doing so. But what the hell was she meant to say, that she was molested and attacked on her first day of school? Not likely! Then Bakura would be in serious trouble, no actually her dad would probably kill him.

"Oh, will you look at the time!?" She exclaimed hurriedly glancing at her bare wrist. "I should really leave now if I want to make it to school."

Without waiting for a reply, she rushed out the front door and raced to school. This way she hoped to avoid further questioning. Her father simply stood there blinking confusedly, trying his best to understand his daughter's strange behavior. After a few seconds of deep thought and coming to no conclusion he sighed deeply "Teenagers..." he mumbled to himself, before picking up his briefcase to leave.

 **~Timeskip~**

Rebecca entered the of the main school building and sighed heavily in relief. She was sure that if she hadn't left on time, she would've never avoided the bombardment of questions that he father would hurl at her regarding her scarf. Surprisingly no one at school had even asked about it and even if they did she had already thought up a plausible excuse. She was confident that once she had explained to others of her "neck rash" they would never hassle her again.

Following her daily routine, she headed to her locker. After removing a variety of textbooks and stationary that she would need for her upcoming classes. Once she had retrieved all that she needed, she shut her locker and made her way to her classroom. She hoped now that everything would go back to normal, however being Rebecca Carter, she knew that normal was too much to ask. As she entered the classroom, she saw one of the last people that she would ever want to see. She saw Bakura.

She swore softly under her breath, as she anxiously looked left, right and center for a place to hide. Unfortunately, she couldn't find one, so Rebecca decided that she would simply have to face him head one. She swallowed hard as her eyes met his. 'I guess we don't have to be best friends,' she justified to herself. 'but I can at least try to remain civil towards him.' With that, she took a deep breath and kept her game face on, as out of the corner of her eye she could see him approaching her.

 _'Stay calm, you've got this.'_

"Rebecca," he began, his tone quite serious. "I was just wondering if everything is alright between us? For the past few days at school, it seems like you've been avoiding me."

"Oh no," she exclaimed, falsely displaying concern. "What makes you think that?"

 _'You're such a bad liar,' Rebecca told herself. 'I bet he can see right through you.'_

There was an awkward silence between them, but after a few seconds, Bakura began to speak again. "I'm so sorry about what happened before...about hurting you. Like I said, I just don't know what came over me and I don't remember a thing. I hope we can still be friends, but if you don't want to I understand..."

Rebecca wanted to tell him to forget it, that he was asking of her was too much. She wanted to tell him to get lost, to beat it, but how could she? Guilt pulsated through her body at just the thought of being mad at him. Here he was apologizing to her and he did seem genuinely sorry for what he had done. Surely he should deserve forgiveness. Surely he should deserve a second chance...

"Sure," she replied, smiling forcibly at him. "We can be friends."

 _'And_ it's _official... I'm an idiot!"_

"Thanks," he replied, giving her a faint smile. "I guess I'll see you in biology."

Bakura turned his back and began to walk away. Rebecca couldn't help but notice there was something strangely different about him. As he continued to walk away her eyes began to follow him. He then stopped for a few seconds and glanced at his cellphone, now was her chance. Without caring about if she was being obvious, her brown orbs bore into him and she studied every single detail present. She now knew what was different about him, what was missing. His Egyptian artifact, his most prized possession. It was gone.

"Wait!' she called out behind him. "Your Egyptian necklace, where is it?"

He turned around quickly to face her again, his face covered in a slight element of surprise. "Oh, you mean my millennium ring?" he questioned.

Rebecca nodded vehemently. She desperately yearned for the answer to his question, she wanted to know where it was. The item that had the ability to immobilize her, the item that he planned to use to have a so-called 'shadow game' with.

"I no longer have it."

"B-but why?" she choked out, her voice full of disbelief.

"Tristan said that it was making me act all strange. So I thought if it was making me act like a real jerk, it's better if I didn't have it anymore," he explained.

She was speechless at his response and this time he didn't wait for any more questions. As the school bell rung, he disappeared into the distance.

 _*As Bakura turned away from Rebecca, almost immediately his soft features turned hard. Under his shirt appeared a faint glow and a vampire grin spread on his lips as the millennium ring reappeared. "Rebekah, you're so naive." he chuckled to himself. "To think I'll give up on you that easily. Don't worry I promise I'll make the Pharoah pay for what he had done to us. Its all just a matter of time. And once I'm through will the Pharoah," he continued, wearing a large smirk. "You'll be all mine."_

The rest of the school day went by as usual however, Rebecca noted the absence of an egoistic brunette in her Algebra class. "Where's his highness?" Rebecca questioned, her voice full of satire.

"Oh, you mean Kaiba?" Yugi replied.

"Kaiba's left early on business," Joey explained. "I overheard him telling the professors that he had to do job interviews or something."

"Can he do that?" Rebecca asked in shock, her eyes widening with incredulity.

"He sure can." Tristan nodded.

"How convenient for him to leave just before Algebra," Téa said with an eye roll.

"Speaking of interviews." Rebecca began. "My dad has an interview scheduled in an hour."

"Let's just hope it's not the same one," Joey said.

"I doubt it, Joey." She replied, giving a small laugh. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

Mr Carter sat anxiously in a leather suite and checked his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. In the past, he had been to plenty of interviews before, however, he knew this one would be different. This time he wouldn't simply be interviewed by a recruitment team as he was back in America but by the CEO of the company himself.

He had heard many different things about him and most of them were... well... unnerving, to say the least. Apparently, he was just a kid, seventeen years of age like his youngest daughter, however, he was told not to be fooled by his age. He was still just as cruel and ruthless as any other business owner out there. He was told to tread with caution, hold his tongue... say the wrong thing and it could all be over. Say something to piss him off and you'd have to sleep with your eyes open for the rest of your life.

Urghh how much long now? The last time he checked maybe two minutes. The eery silence, the suspense... It was killing him

Suddenly the silence was broken by the loud clicking of high heels. He looked up to see a woman dressed in professional business attire. In her hand, she held a clipboard and a pen, making him assume that she was an assistant of some sort.

"Andrew Carter?" she addressed him formally.

"Yes," he swallowed hard as he stood up and quickly readjusted his tie.

"Mr Kaiba will see you now."

* * *

 _(1) ankh -_ an object or design resembling a cross but having a loop instead of the top arm, used in ancient Egypt as a symbol of life.

 _ **Wow, talk about a cliffhanger! Did any of you guess that Rebecca's father was working for Kaiba? What will be the outcome of the interview?**_

 _ **Thoughts and reviews, please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author: Wow, can you believe it? We're already up to Chapter 8!**_

 ** _This chapter mainly focuses on the outcome of the interview but creates a very important link to the main plot. Will Mr Carter impress or disappoint?_**

 _ **Thank you, everyone, for the many great reviews that you have currently left on my story. I literally feel so happy as I go through reading them.**_

 _ **Remember that: reviews = motivation to update :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Hired or Fired?**

Mr Carter anxiously followed the lead of the corporate woman in front of him. Eventually, they reached an elevator and after pressing a few buttons it shot up the building at an extremely high speed. His hands raised to his ears as he felt his ears pop at the increasing altitude. On the other hand, the woman seemed unfazed, she was possibly used to the drill.

As he continued to travel higher and higher, he couldn't help feel more apprehensive. From his earlier discussions with other employees, he had discovered that he was one of the lowest ranked who was applying for the position. Yes, it had been quite intimidating listening to the banter of many highly qualified individuals who claimed that due to their superior skills and experience they were already guaranteed the job. Regardless, he did not allow his confidence to be rattled by such boastful remarks. He decided that he would try for the job no matter what the outcome was.

When the elevator had reached the top floor it sounded upon their arrival. After exiting, the woman showed him to a set of large doors and bowed as if to tell him that he had reached his destination and that from now on he was on his own. She then began to walk away, the loud clicking of her heels continuing to resonate throughout the whole building. Now that she was gone, he felt conflicted about what he should do next. He was hesitant to enter, yet unsure if he should knock despite knowing that his presence was expected. He thought for a few seconds and quickly came to a decision, slowly he raised his hand in preparation to knock...

"Come in Carter!" a harsh voice instructed.

His sweaty palm clasped the door handle as he turned it in a clockwise motion, it opened. Slowly entering the room, he surveyed it cautiously. The first thing he noted was a wooden desk in the center of the room, however, to his great surprise no-one was seated there. His eyes travelled to the wide glass window situated behind it. Sighing in awe, he saw it displayed a wonderful view of Domino City. A view he deeply appreciated but knew would be much depreciated with familiarity.

His eyes then fixed on a tall figure, he had his back turned to him and seemed to be looking down at the city below. The slim brunette was well dressed, wearing a highly expensive black suit. One that would have possibly cost thousands of dollars. Mr Carter also noted the patent leather shoes that he wore on his feet. The young CEO swirled his scotch glass around before taking a swig. He didn't bother to care what anyone thought of him. Sure they'd say with him only being seventeen years of age he was too young to drink, but he thought differently. Whenever Kaiba entered his empire he saw that the transition was apparent. He was no longer a boy, but a man.

"Take a seat," Kaiba ordered, without even looking at his interviewee.

Without uttering a word, he obediently sat in the chair opposite and waited patiently to be joined by his boss. As Kaiba sat down opposite him, they made brief eye contact. He still found it hard to come to terms with how young he was, but he wouldn't dare to mention it. Seventeen years old? Hell, it was like having a job interview with his son if he had one.

Kaiba sighed heavily and straightened up the pile of papers in front of him. To be completely honest he was fed up with all these people, they were simply one disappointment after another. He was even made to wonder why he had such stupid people working for him in the first place, however unlike last time he wasn't going to fire anyone he had promised Mokuba that. Instead, he thought it was best to start with regular formalities, just as if he were the first candidate that he was interviewing.

"Mr Carter, it's a pleasure," Kaiba began, extending his arm outwards for a shake.

"Likewise," he replied, firmly gripping his hand with his opposite.

Unexpectedly, Kaiba paused for a few seconds and it seemed as if his facial expressions had turned blank. The surname mentioned began to ring inside his head over and over again. _'Carter, Carter, Carter...'_

Immediately he visualized the small black-haired American, the one he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Normally he wasn't one to believe in coincidences but the timing of their arrival in Japan seemed just a bit too close... heck, it was almost identical! He carefully began to study the physical of the man that sat before him and he noticed that there were vast differences between him and Rebecca. She had jet black hair and brown eyes, whereas her assumed relative had brown hair and green eyes. Upon taking this into consideration he realized that there was no connection between the two whatsoever.

"Is everything alright?" Mr Carter questioned, observing that Kaiba as still clutching his hand tightly. From his reluctance to let go he could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"Yes, fine!" Kaiba replied hastily pulling his hand away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Let's begin!"

Mr Carter reached downwards for the black briefcase at his feet. Inside it, he had many important papers, articles and supporting documents in which he would use to persuade Kaiba that he was the most suitable person for the job. Quickly sliding the lock combination into place, the briefcase clicked open. He then removed a set of documents and politely handed them to Kaiba.

After briefly skimming the documents, Kaiba rapidly shook his head. "These won't be necessary,'' he said curtly handing the papers back to him. " I've done my research. I know everything from your highest educational qualifications to your latest job experience."

He took back the documents with the slight element of surprise on his face. If Kaiba had already known everything about him, then why would he even both interviewing him in the first place.

"How about you tell me why you want this job?" Kaiba suggested.

 _'Alright too easy! I can do that.'_

Mr Carter inhaled some air in anticipation to say something...

"Actually no," Kaiba corrected himself. "Tell me what you can do for me as my holographic programmer." He then intertwined his fingers and leaned forward in preparation to listen to what he had to say.

"Sir, I am aware that the virtual holographic software malfunctioned before due to both visual and auditory errors." He began. "I believe that with my new highly developed software, I hold the solution to your problems. "

"Explain yourself," Kaiba urged.

"It's a personal project that I had been working on back in the US" He continued. "Within a few years of hard work and sleepless nights I was able to create a software that created holograms that were more than 3D images. I first began working on it when Universal studios opened their Jurassic Park exhibit. Not only were people able to see life like images of the prehistoric creatures but the dinosaurs themselves realistically breathed and snarled. With the advanced technology, we were even able to simulate their odor. I was thinking we could do the same with the game of Duel monsters. I think it would make the monsters in the game feel more alive."

' _Hmmm, interesting...'_

Kaiba perked up and his eyes widened attentively. Did he just say that he had developed his own type of holograms and for one of the biggest theme parks in the world? This was too perfect! With the development of Kaiba land underway, it would be of great importance to have an employee that could assist them with the development of theme park attractions and of course his original plot to finish his duel disk prototype. As much as he found it hard to admit it, he was perfect for the job.

Usually, he wasn't one to make impulsive decisions, however, he was running out of time. Kaiba was highly curious to see if this man could back up his claims, but he knew the best way to do that was to give him the job. He seemed genuine enough...

"Given that everything you're saying is true," Kaiba said slowly. "I'd be glad to offer you a position."

"Thank you, sir!" Mr Carter replied with much gratitude in his voice. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You'll commence the project on Monday. We'll have to relocate your office since you'll be working with me directly and there will be deadlines to meet so you will be expected to stay longer than your usual business hours."

"Yes I understand." he nodded.

"Oh, and of course you'll have a salary increase," Kaiba added. "In fact, it will be double of what you earn now."

He paused for a few seconds, he was mentally trying to convert yen into dollars. Even though he had been living in Japan for a while, it still wasn't a task easily done.

"$200,000 American dollars," Kaiba stated, having already read his mind.

 _'Holy shit, that's a lot of money!'_

Mr Carter was lost for words, never did anyone offer him such a large amount of money in his entire life. His mind spun, he was finding it difficult to come to terms with what was happening. Unfortunately for him Kaiba found his silence to be quite insulting.

"What is not enough for you?" Kaiba growled, as his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger.

"No its more than enough," he reassured.

"Don't worry, I can assure you that you will be working for every cent. I'm running a company, not a charity!" Kaiba sneered.

"Yes, I know."

"Make no mistake Carter," Kaiba continued. "You fail to fulfill your responsibilities and you'll find yourself out of a job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" he gulped.

"Good!" Kaiba concluded, a smug smile forming on his face. "I'll see you on Monday."

Mr Carter then stood up from his seat, bowed and left. He felt so torn, part of him feeling ecstatic and the other part wondering what had he gotten himself into. He knew only time would tell...

* * *

 ** _So what did you guys think of the chapter? I would love to know!_**

 ** _What to look forward to in Chapter 9:_**

 ** _\- Rebecca meets Mokuba_**

 ** _\- The mention of a GX character (I won't say who)_**

 ** _*See you next chapter! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author: Hey there! This chapter is very important because quite a few different things happen...**_

 _ **Yes, the moment that you've been waiting for. When Rebecca meets our favorite raven-haired pre-teen - Mokuba. Be prepared for lots of cute dialogue between them.**_

 _ **Also, Rebecca finds out her father is working for Kaiba. How does she deal with it? I think we all know the answer to that... not too well.**_

 ** _Again, a big thank you to everyone who has either favorited, followed or reviewed my story. I really appreciate your support!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Shocking Discovery**

 _News Reporter - "What can we say about Seto Kaiba? I'm sure you all know him as the highly intelligent, devilishly handsome and obscenely rich CEO of multinational gaming company Kaibacorp."_

Mokuba hunched forwards on the leather suite, his eyes glued to their flat-screened television. New reports about his older brother and their company were a common occurrence, however, he never missed watching one of them. Even though Kaibacorp had an outstanding reputation when it came to technology, there were always many rival companies who would make false allegations against them. Given that he was relatively up to date with the news that had been broadcasted by many television networks, his brother was able to defend himself, the company and shut the rumors down. Surprisingly unlike most of the others, it seemed to have nothing to do with the release of their latest duel disk...

 _"Despite being blessed with the brains, the looks, the fortune there is one thing missing in the life of the teen billionaire - love."_

"Oh man, this should be good!" Mokuba mumbled, frantically searching for the remote to increase the volume.

Kaiba was in deep concentration typing away on his laptop, however, upon hearing that last statement, his attention was immediately torn away from his work. He silently watched on not moving from where he was, wanting to hear more of what this wacky reporter had to say about him.

 _"Until this very day," the reporter continued. "It seems as if no-one has seen him with a female of potential love interest..."_

"How observant of you!" Kaiba muttered sarcastically at the television.

 _"Many have questioned the reason behind this, sadly finding no answer. How could someone so good looking, so talented be all by himself? There have been claims that_ Mr. _Kaiba's sexuality comes into question and may be the reason why he is still single and has never dated."_

"What!?" Kaiba blurted out angrily, as he stood up from his chair.

 _"Perhaps the reason why we have failed to notice the young CEO with anyone is because all this time we've been barking up the wrong tree. All this time we've been looking for Kaiba's mystery girl when we really should have been looking for..."_

That's enough!" he yelled, as he stood up and paced towards the television. Kaiba shook in anger as he furiously grabbed the remote and turned it off. Mokuba sat there speechless, wide-eyed and in shock as he watched the screen turn blank. He could have never imagined that they would suggest such a thing about his brother.

"Seto were they suggesting that you were..."

"Don't say it!" Kaiba warned, his tone low and serious.

"Gay?" Mokuba finished, his head tilting upwards to look at his older brother.

He sighed heavily. "Yes Mokuba, I think that's what they were implying."

"But you're not!" Mokuba protested. "I can't believe the reporters would even say such a thing. I mean it's just wrong!"

"You're telling me, kid," Kaiba grunted. "I knew there would be some snake out there planning to ruin my reputation. It all makes sense since my first duel disk is set to be released in the next few months. I bet Zigfried is behind this!"

"Like he can talk!" Mokuba laughed. "Nothing about that guy seems straight to me!"

Kaiba's lips twitched upwards, it made Mokuba happy as he knew it was the closest thing to seeing him smile. Yes, Kaiba used to smile before but that was in the past. After they were adopted by Gozaburro everything changed, he became cold-hearted, distant and even stopped calling him Mokie. He rapidly shook his head, knowing that his thoughts were getting him sidetracked. His brother needed to put an end to all of these speculations about him, he just needed to find out a way to do it.

"So what are you going to do?" Mokuba questioned furrowing his brow. "You can't get hold a press conference to explain that you're not gay."

"I know," Kaiba replied plainly.

The two Kaiba brothers stood there deep in thought, thinking of how they could find a solution to the problem. Usually Kaiba was the one with all the great ideas, however surprisingly his younger brother was the first one to speak.

"I think I have an idea!" Mokuba began, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"What?" he questioned feeling slightly sceptical.

"The Kaibacorp dinner tonight. Why don't you take a date with you?" Mokuba suggested.

"Hmmm.. Mokuba I have to admit that is a good idea." Kaiba replied, sounding quite impressed.

"Alright, so who are you going to take from school?"

"School?" He gave a disgruntled laugh. "This will be known is one of the biggest events of the year. There will be business tycoons from all over the world, celebrities, politicians, my employees as well as the paparazzi. I can't just take someone who was raised in a barn!"

"Okay..." Mokuba answered slowly, quite taken aback by what he said. "Then who are you going to take?"

Kaiba's eyes travelled around the room as if they were searching for an answer to his question. They moved right and left, up and down when suddenly they fixated on something. It was the cover of the magazine "Now in Domino" he seemed to be focused on the image of a thin blonde. "I think I have someone in mind..."

"You can't be serious!" Mokuba exclaimed, upon realizing who his brother was talking about. "I can't believe that you want to take Elaine!"

"Elaine Roseford was a supermodel, she was actually known as one of the most beautiful women in the world. Much like Kaiba himself, she was only seventeen years of age and in a few months, she was set to compete in a beauty pageant for the title of Miss Japan. Bringing her to his company's dinner proved to be ideal for him as not only did she provided a sense of familiarity to him (yes, they had sexual liaisons in the past) but because she would work to increase his public image and reputation. Two things that were of great importance to him.

Even though Kaiba was a man of independent decisions, he often talked them through with Mokuba. Usually, both brother's carried a similar sense of judgment. If they ever disagreed it was only on the smallest of things, however, this time he felt that things were vastly different. He didn't even get a response from his younger brother, giving him the clear message that he wasn't content with his choice of person.

"What do you think?" Kaiba questioned, raising one eyebrow at his younger brother's silence.

"Well...she's...um pretty I guess," Mokuba said hesitantly, afterwards he forced a smile.

Kaiba frowned at Mokuba's reluctance to answer. "If there's anyone one who knows you best, it's me. So that means that I can tell when you aren't being honest. Just spit it out!" he said fiercely. "Tell me what's wrong."

Mokuba sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if I tell you don't get mad okay?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked at his little brother. He was very familiar with the statement "If I tell you don't get mad." and he knew that it was seldom that the phrase stopped him from "getting mad." He couldn't understand why Mokuba was so against the idea of Elaine accompanying him to the event tonight. Who else was he going to take... Rebecca? His cheeks flushed a faint pink at the thought of her in an evening gown. Even so, he could never bring himself to ask her, there was too much bad blood between them (which he would never admit that he caused) and that meant that Elaine was his only choice.

"It's just that she's not the best person..."

"Why is that?" Kaiba snapped.

"For a number of reasons," Mokuba stated. "It's just that I don't want her to embarrass you. Big brother remember that time when we were invited to the Oscars in America? She saw Leonardo Dicaprio walk by and do you know what she said? OMG isn't Leonardo Divinci sooo hot! I mean how dumb do you have to be to get those two mixed up? Not to mention that she's really mean! There was this one time she called me a twerp..."

"That was in the past wasn't it?" he cut in.

"Well yeah..."

"Then move on," he said flatly. "I've made my decision and that's final!"

Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh and returned to his beloved laptop. Mokuba didn't want to argue with his brother so he decided to leave him in peace. As he left the room he passed Roland and informed him that Elaine was to be added to their guest list. He muttered words of annoyance as he made his way to his bedroom. Oh boy, he knew this was going to be an interesting night...

* * *

"Hey, Bec!"

Rebecca smiled to herself as she immediately recognized her friend's Brooklyn accent. She glanced upwards and he gave her a large wave of his hand as he walked towards her. It had been six weeks into school and surprisingly she was fitting in. Since school had started she had managed to find herself a good group of friends, had been getting good grades in all her subjects and even avoided the school biggest jerk. No, not Ushio. He had been expelled last week for a for a yard fight that he had with Joey and Tristan, meaning that he was no longer their problem. She wished she could say the same about Kaiba, but luckily she hadn't seen or heard much from the wealthy narcissist and she hoped to keep it that way.

"What's up Joey?" She replied, as she closed her locker shut and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"So I was thinking..." Joey pondered out loud. "How about the usual, pizza after school at Yug's Gameshop?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make tonight Joey," Rebecca said, wearing a solemn expression on her face.

"Why's that?" he questioned, tilting his head to one side as he blinked confusedly. "Oh, are ya worried that Bakura's going to be there? Cause I can totally uninvite him if you like?"

She let out a small giggle. "Gosh Joey, you are funny! Seriously everything is fine between us."

"Then why can't you come?" Joey continued, frowning slightly.

"It's just that I have this work thing tonight with my dad. Remember how I told you he got a job promotion? Well, his boss wants to hold this fancy ass event for all of their employees and their families are invited also. I think it's to promote the release of their latest project... whatever that is! Dad said that it's a really big event and that there will be reporters and celebrities there too."

"Niiicce!" Joey exclaimed, in an impressed manner. "Wow Bec, you're playing with the rich kids now! Just don't forget about ol' Joey."

"Haha, I won't!" She laughed slapping him playfully. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah make sure ya tell me all about it!" He said grinning widely, as he watched her walk away.

When Rebecca had arrived home, she tossed her backpack aside and hurried upstairs. Walking towards her wardrobe, she flung the doors open. She had no idea what she was going to wear tonight, with the dress code being formal wear. This made things even harder and since she only found out about the event this morning, she barely had any time to pull something together.

She hastily rummaged through the assortment of clothes. Amongst it all, she passed a few things that she would've considered some of her favorites but found nothing to suit the occasion. Rebecca sighed in frustration and slumped helplessly on the floor. It was no use, she had nothing to wear to the dinner. Just as soon as she was about to give up, call it quits, something caught her eye...

Pushing the other clothing aside, Rebecca removed a singular dress. It was cobalt blue in colour, its length long, flowing elegantly. The top consisted of a sweetheart neckline and beautiful silver and pearl embellishments circled diagonally across the torso area. It was her prom dress... or the dress that she was going to wear to prom to be more accurate. No, Rebecca didn't get to go to prom. That plan blew up in her face from the moment they moved to Japan.

Knowing that she would possibly never be able to wear the dress anywhere else, she gave a casual shrug. "I might as well wear it now," Rebecca thought to herself, as she put on the dress. After adding some jewelry, curling her hair and staining her lips a bright red, she was finally ready. She stood back from the mirror and surveyed her appearance. Damn, she looked good!Rebecca looked so stunning she could've been a model if her height didn't prohibit her from doing so.

She gave a small smile and took a photo of herself, knowing that her friends back home would've loved to see it. Hearing her mother call her name, she headed downstairs. It was possible that the limo had arrived to pick them up.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

The limo stopped outside a massive building in the heart of Domino City. As Rebecca stepped out of the vehicle, she felt her stomach churn. Hell, it was just as grand as a red carpet event. She saw the bright flashes of cameras and saw crews from television stations filming around here. As she looked to her left, she caught a glimpse of her some of her favorite singers. Knowing that she was likely to see herself on the news later, Rebecca took a deep breath and straightened her posture and confidently followed her parents inside.

Walking into the building she gasped in awe, the way it was decorated was absolutely beautiful! Everything inside seemed to follow the color scheme of blue and white, making Rebecca laugh at the mere coincidence that her dress seemed to match it perfectly. At the far corner, she saw a classical band, playing some of the most beautiful music that she had ever heard. She also spotted many waiters walking around and offering champagne and short eats to the guests. Talk about some classy event!

"Now Rebecca," her father began, causing her to redirect her attention back to him. "I'd like to introduce you to some of the people that I work with. Please be polite and show some interest in what they are doing. Also, I'd like to introduce you to my boss, I think I'll do that later. He seems really busy, but that's expected. He is hosting the event after all!"

Rebecca nodded as she and her mother followed him across the room. He boldly advanced forward guiding them both to a group of about eight people. "These are the people I work with directly,"

"I'd like to introduce my wife Sofia and my daughter Rebecca to you." he began. Everyone greeted them with welcoming smiles.

"This is Stephan Warlock." he began, gesturing to a middle-aged man in a dark gray suit. "He assists me in the holographic division. Next to him his wife Sussan Warlock."

"Hello." they greeted back warmly.

"This is Gary Moore. He works in software and computer programming for the company. Next to him his wife Stephanie Moore."

"Then we have Lisa Watson. She's head of the company's legal department."

"Nice to meet you." She said, taking Rebecca's hand into a firm shake. "Can I just say that dress looks absolutely beautiful!" she gushed, earning a small blush from Rebecca. "It looks like it was made just for you."

"Thanks," she replied, a small element of surprise in her voice. Rebecca usually didn't wear the color blue, she was more of a red person.

Rebecca looked to her right and she saw that there were two people that her father had still not introduced. "He doesn't work with me," he explained, giving a head tilt towards a man with black hair and gray eyes. "But you could say that he and I have become quite good friends, over my time spent here. I'd like to meet Henry Princeton, of Princeton enterprises and his wife Dianna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a mutual nod. He then turned to Rebecca. "I have three sons. One happens to be your age, his name is Jagger."

"Really, three boys!?" her mother enthused, clapping her hands together. "My, they must keep you busy!"

Unexpectedly Mr Warlock pulled her father aside, speaking to him in a hushed tone. " I know that you probably won't want to be discussing this now," Rebecca overheard him say. "but there's this new idea that I've thought of and I just couldn't wait till Monday to tell you."

"Yes, I'd like to hear it!" She heard him reply. He then turned back to her. "Sorry, Rebecca but there's something I need to do. In the meantime, why don't you go around and mingle? There are plenty of young people here your age."

Rebecca pulled a sulky face, she naturally had quite an introverted personality "Alright, but promise me you'll be back soon. It's all good, at least I have mom to talk to..."

"Sofia, do you want to come with me?" he questioned, glancing over at her mother.

"Yes," she nodded

"But mom!" Rebecca whined, pulling her arm to prevent her from leaving. "I don't know anyone else here."

"Don't be antisocial!" she hissed, making her daughter pout like a small child. "We'll be back soon,"

"Yeah right!" she grumbled to herself, crossing her arms stubbornly as she watched them walk away.

In a matter of seconds, her mother quickly rushed back to her and whispered something in her ear. "Three sons!" she emphasised, giving her a wink and a small nudge. She was obviously referring to the Princeton boys and was trying to hint something."

"Um, not gonna happen!" She scoffed, as this time her mother left for good.

Rebecca huffed in a stressed manner and anxiously clicked her high heels on the marble floor. "Just freaking great!" she muttered to herself. "They've left me all by myself!" She then began to wonder around looking for a group of people her age that she could "mingle" with. As she passed by some girls she briefly made eye contact, to only watch them put their noses in the air. God, everyone here was such a snob! Just because they were probably rich beyond her imagination, it didn't make them any better than her. All of them seemed to be suffering from a superiority complex.

A young waiter walked by and offered her a glass of champagne. Rebecca had promised her father that she wasn't going to drink, not only because she was underage but because she promised him that she would be on her best behavior for the night. However now that he had abandoned her and told her to mingle, she needed the extra confidence boost. 'To hell with it!' She thought as she impulsively snatched a glass from the tray, taking a large gulp of the fizzy liquid. While she was at it, she reached for a mini quiche on a table nearby and swallowed it whole. 'Man these are good!' she thought as she reached for another. 'Joey would've loved all of this!'

She continued to walk around aimlessly however, she stopped when she spotted a kid in the distance. He looked about twelve years of age, had long unruly black hair and grey eyes. Her heart sank as she watched him seated there all by himself. He looked so bored and he seemed so sad. 'Now here's someone I have something in common with' she thought to herself. Rebecca knew that her family probably wasn't as rich as his, but hey at least they shared the feeling of boredom. Seeing a spare seat next to him, she approached him and sat down. "Some great party, huh?" she added, to get his attention.

He looked up and his eyes met hers. "You're using sarcasm, right? My big brother uses it all the time."

"You have a brother here with you?" Rebecca queried. "Wow, you're lucky, I don't know anyone here besides my parents."

"Well you do now," he said, laughing light-heartedly as he extended his hand to shake hers. "I'm Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you," Rebecca replied, mirroring his movements with her opposite hand. "I'm Rebecca."

"You're American?" he observed after hearing her different accent.

"Yeah," she nodded. My parents and I moved her a few weeks ago when my dad got offered a job here in Japan"

"So you do you think?" Mokuba questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Do you like Japan so far?"

"I guess so," Rebecca shrugged. "I've made some new friends since I've moved here. I still haven't mastered the different currency yet, though. Converting dollars to yen is a pain in the ass!"

"I can imagine!" he chuckled. "So Rebecca, what do your parents do?" Mokuba questioned, politely continuing the conversation.

"Well, my dad recently got promoted to the position of holographic programmer in his company."

"Hold up Andrew Carter is your dad?"

"Yes..." She replied hesitantly, wondering what the big deal was.

"I ask because you may be speaking to his boss," he said, folding his arms with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Who you?" she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Like you expect me to believe that."

"Well it's kinda true," Mokuba admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "My older brother and I own the company he works for."

"Woah, talk about it being a coincidence that we met each other!"

"Yep," he agreed. "It's like it was our fate."

"Do you believe in that kind of stuff?" Rebecca's eyes widened in amusement.

He nodded. "Sure I do, but my brother doesn't."

"Speaking of your brother," She said, beginning to feel quite curious. "Where is he?"

"He has sort of ditched me. I guess he's too preoccupied with his date." Mokuba explained rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Rebecca heard a buzzing sound coming from her clutch, it was a text message from her dad.

 _Dad: My boss is going to give his speech in a few minutes. Make sure you're seated._

To Rebecca's surprise, the lights in the room began to dim and brightened around a single lectern in the middle of the room. Rebecca quickly whipped her head around to her new friend - Mokuba. Strangely enough, he seemed unphased by the change in atmosphere. "Mokuba what's happening." She whispered, hoping that he could be able to tell her what's going on.

"The speeches are about to begin." He informed her, as he sat up straight in his seat attentively.

She glanced upwards as saw a tall figure approaching the stand. In the darkness, he was unrecognizable she was only being able to see the silhouette of his body. However, when he stepped into the light everything became clear. She could see exactly who he was and she sure didn't like what she was seeing. Out of all people, why did it have to be him!?

"That's my brother!" Mokuba said proudly, gesturing to the tall brunette that stood before them.

So there Rebecca was staring at her father's boss, whom also happened to be Mokuba's brother, whom also happened to be Seto freaking Kaiba!

Their eyes met and locked.

 _'God, lightening please strike me now!'_

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter. Please continue to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author: What you've all been waiting for... Chapter 10!**_

 ** _So this chapter will be a continuation of the party and all the things that happen there._**

 ** _When I first decided to write this story, I had no idea that it would become this popular. Now I am nearly at 4000 views, which is pretty awesome!_** ** _Reviewers thank you for constantly reviewing. For every review I receive, I feel even more motivated and driven to update._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Personally, I think its one of the best ones that I have written. Enjoy! xox_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - No escaping destiny**

' _What the hell is she doing here?'_

Kaiba's blue eyes widened in disbelief. He hoped that she was only a hallucination, a figment of his imagination, even an illusion caused by his intake of champagne. But she wasn't. Her presence was indeed very real and admitting it to himself only continued to frustrate him further. Out of everything that could've thrown him off before his speech, why did it have to be this? Surely his security team had let him down. How else could she have made it to such an exclusive event? A series of frown lines formed across his forehead at the thought of it, without a doubt she would've had to sneak in.

Usually, public speaking was child's play for him. Kaiba was never one to submit to the feeling of nervousness, but now he felt like he was falling apart. Who the hell did she think she was? Sitting there at _his_ company's event, wearing _his_ favorite shade of blue, talking to _his_ younger brother. What right did she have to be here? Her brown eyes stared straight back at him, her facial expression just as confused and fearful as his. Now he was really starting to panic.

The crowd silenced around him, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat. They were all waiting in anticipation for him to speak, but how could he when his mind was somewhere else? There were hundreds of people inside the room, yet it only took one girl to shake his confidence. It was a strange feeling, her presence both bothering him and comforting him at the same time. The more he looked at her, he felt his blood boil in anger, however, she also made him feel warm on the inside. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

Could what Yugi had said be true? He would often preach about the concept of destiny. "What is meant to be will find a way" Was that the reason why they both kept crossing each other's paths like this. As much as he refused to accept it, he knew this was more than just a mere coincidence. Heck, it was as if chances of avoiding her on any given day were inevitable. He shook his head, he was starting to go mad.

'No! I don't believe in destiny!' he reassured himself. 'I just believe that some things are unavoidable."

Destiny? Bullshit! Destiny had nothing to do with it. She was here on her own accord, to defy him, to mock him, to go against his rules and for that he would make her pay. A small smirk formed on his face. Yes, he would make her pay dearly and he knew that he would take great pleasure in showing her the consequences she would have to face. Kaiba squeezed the bridge on his nose and his eyes looked upon the silent audience once again. For now, he had a more important task at hand. He would just have to deal with her later.

"Good evening," he began. "and welcome to Kaibacorp's annual event. I trust you are all having a good time? Today we are gathered here to celebrate the fifth year of the new era of Kaibacorp and also the release of my upcoming Duel Disk system. As some of you may already know or may not know." he added, glancing at Rebecca. My company has already developed Duel stations which work to better one's experience when playing the game Duel Monsters. Even though they had proved to be successful, I aspired to develop my technology even further. With Kaibacorp's latest project there will be no need for oversized dueling arenas. People will be able to duel anytime, anywhere. Now I will demonstrate to you Kaibacorp's latest duel disk system."

He stopped speaking and reached for a circular object placed on a table nearby. After strapping it onto his wrist, he placed a card inside the reader and spun it outwards. Many "oohs" and "ahhs" of fascination came from the audience as they saw what happened to be a magical glitter shower. Within a few seconds, the image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. It roared powerfully and swooped over the people seated, some even ducking because it was _that_ realistic. Afterward, everyone clapped. He could see that even Rebecca found the visual display quite impressive.

He smirked seeing how amazed the people were. Of course, they would be, he was a genius after all. "It will be ready for sale and distribution within the next three months," he concluded. "I can assure you, it will be worth the wait."

Kaiba gave a sigh of relief as his speech concluded and he put away his microphone. He stepped down from the platform and walked to a side. There were loud claps, roars, and cheers coming from the audience proving that his holographic display had the desired effect. Regardless, he didn't care about that now. The time had come to deal with his little mouthy friend, but oh no she wouldn't be the only one in trouble. He thought it was best if he first spoke to his head of security. If Roland wanted to keep his job then he would have to come up with a good excuse to explain Rebecca's presence.

"Roland! he growled into his hidden receiver.

"Yes Mr Kaiba," the voice replied back. " I just wanted to congratulate you on your speech, it was excellent sir."

"Spare me the flattery." Kaiba barked. "You're in deep shit!"

"Is there a problem?" he questioned, his voice still remaining quite professional.

"Yes," he huffed crossly. "It seems that there's been a mistake on the guest list. I suggest if you want to keep your job, you'll fix it right now!"

"Mr Von Schroeder was excluded just as you requested." Roland quickly defended.

"I'm not talking about him!" Kaiba exclaimed in annoyance. "Search the name - Rebecca"

There was a short pause on Roland's end, possibly due to him checking the guest list. He was back within a few seconds. "We're showing two. he said. "Miss Carter and Miss Hawkins."

' _So she must've hacked into our system to put her name on the guest list.'_

"Carter." Kaiba blurted out, without even thinking. "I want her gone, I want to see that she is removed from here. Do you understand me!?"

"Sir, I can't do that." he replied.

"Why not?" Kaiba snapped.

"Because the invitation clearly states that our employees are allowed to be accompanied by a family member. Either a spouse or son/daughter sixteen years of age or older, or even both." Roland explained.

"And may I ask who she's here with tonight?" he questioned, his tone quite scathing.

"Andrew Carter."

 _'God dammit, I fucking knew it!"_

Why had he failed to ignore all the signs before? He knew it was coming all along. How likely was it that the technician that he had hired from the United States would be the same parent of the ill-mannered American girl who just moved to Domino High? Fine, it was very likely! But then again, it still didn't make sense. He had already established before that they looked too different to be related.

His eyes wandered around the room and stopped upon the sight of Mr Carter and his wife. Ah, it all made sense now! It seemed that Rebecca shared a strong physical resemblance to her mother. The woman who stood next to him, much like Rebecca had jet black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Even though she wasn't small as Rebecca, she was petite in structure and seemed to be of Spanish descent. That explained it! The reason why Rebecca looked so different, so unique was because she had inherited traits from her Spanish mother and her Caucasian father.

Kaiba watched their conversation from a distance, trying to come to term with what he found to be a shocking discovery. If it had have been anyone else he would have fired him immediately, but he didn't let his anger and confusion cloud his judgment. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Mr Carter was quite an intelligent man. He was sophisticated, polite and not to mention just as hard working as he was. Letting him go would be a complete waste of talent. Hell, he was sure that if it wasn't for him tonight's holographic display wouldn't have even been possible. Urgh, but he resented the fact that they worked so closely together and she happened to be his daughter. Was there even a good side to this?

 _'But then again, it couldn't be all that bad...'_

A predatory smile played on his lips. With Rebecca's father working for him, he had the upper hand. Kaiba quite enjoyed the game of cat and mouse especially when he was the one doing the chasing, but then again he always was. If she ever dared to oppose him, there would be repercussions and he would punish her by taking away his job. Their one reason of being here, their one source of income, their meaning for survival. He knew she wouldn't dare risk it, leading her to his submission. He was in control, she was at his mercy. He could use this to his advantage...

* * *

"Rebecca are you alright?" Mokuba questioned, his eyes swimming with concern. " Your face looks really pale. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

 _'Hell, I've seen something a lot worse than that!" She thought to herself._

 _"_ Rebecca..." Mokuba repeated, waiting for a response from his adolescent friend.

"Hm, Mokuba I'm fine," she said, hastily standing up from her seat. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you feeling sick or dizzy from the visual before? It's okay, some people get like that for holograms. I can get the medical team to give you a check up if you like."

"No, no!" she waved her hands frantically, earning a confused look from him. "It's all good! Nothing some fresh air and water won't fix. Give me a second, I'll be back."

 _'I have to get out of here!'_

Rebecca anxiously paced around the room, her eyes desperately searching for her parents. They needed to get out of here and fast. Now that he had seen her, who knew what he was scheming in that big head of his. She didn't want to find out.

"Mom!" Rebecca called out, once she had spotted them. "We need to go home!"

"What, why sweetie?" She came across as quite surprised. "I thought you were having a good time? It was so cute seeing you talk to your little friend over there."

"Mom, you don't understand." Rebecca continued, her desperation evident in her voice. "We need to leave!"

"Why should we?" her father frowned at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... yes there is!" She lied. "I think it's some of the food I ate, my stomach feels funny."

"Mr. Carter, glad to see that you could make it tonight."

Rebecca tensed up upon hearing that voice. She had tried to warn them, she really did, but know it was all too late. There was nothing else she could do, she had to face him. There was no escape. She turned around to look at the person she hated the most. Kaiba!

She looked up at him and pulled a face of disgust. Urgh, he was standing there with arms crossed with a smug smile on his face. It was times like this when she wished that she was slightly taller. Hell, if she wasn't so small she would've given him a good punch in the face. Maybe she would even punch him in the nuts, that would be more of an achievable goal. How he would enjoy seeing him roll on the floor, crying out in agony. Rebecca laughed internally at the idea but decided against it. It would probably inflate his ego even more. The guy was so full of himself he would probably think that she was coming on to him.

Her father smiled and they both exchanged a firm business-like handshake. "This is my wife Sofia," he said, gesturing towards her mother.

Kaiba gave her a charming smile, making Rebecca feel uneasy. He was acting so different from his usual self. She didn't know what game he was playing. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted in a smooth tone. He delicately took her hand in his. "Wow, you're just as beautiful as he says you are." Her mother giggled and thanked him, feeling quite flattered by his compliment. Yes, Rebecca did admit that her mother was a beautiful woman, but Kaiba was taking this too far. She knew he was trying to get under her skin and surprise, surprise it was working.

"And who might this be?" he asked smirking slightly, as he finally directed his attention towards her.

"This is my youngest daughter Rebecca," he introduced, pushing her closer to him.

 _'Kill me now!'_

The smirk on his face grew as he offered her his hand. It was times like this that reminded Rebecca of how much she despised him. He was sick! She could tell that he enjoyed seeing how uncomfortable she was. His smile in a way seemed to mock her. Inside she was furious. She didn't need any introductions, she knew exactly who he was. He was Seto Kaiba, an egoistic, self-absorbed, conceited son of a...

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca." Kaiba purred, sending shivers down her spine.

At first, she was reluctant to give him her hand, however, after receiving some questioning looks from her parents she realized that she had no choice. She sighed heavily as her hand came into contact with his. It was an unsettling sight, seeing his large hand envelope over hers. Not to mention also that his hands were freezing! Rebecca grimaced slightly as his hand tightly squeezed around hers. To make things even worse, he didn't let go until she would agree to look him in the eyes.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked politely creating conversation with her parents.

There he was again with the pleasantries. How it infuriated her, she just wished he would stop. Rebecca wanted the conversation to end and she wanted to go home. She didn't care if her father was working for him, she just wanted him to leave her alone. But he wouldn't. He seemed to enjoy the idea of tormenting her as much as he could.

"Yes," her mother replied. "But we may have to leave soon. You see Rebecca's not feeling too well."

"Aww, what a shame!" Kaiba said, pouting sympathetically at her. Rebecca didn't need his sympathy, she knew he had none.

Seeing an open opportunity, she tried to turn and leave. Unfortunately, all of her efforts were in vain as she was quickly blocked off by her father. She knew that the next day her parents would give her a lecture on the importance of manners and social etiquette. Rebecca scowled in annoyance and from the corner of her eye she thought she saw Kaiba snigger. Damn it! It looked like she would have to deal with him for a few moments longer.

"I forgot to mention." her father began. "Kaiba goes to Domino high just like you. Considering that you're both in the same year, I find it hard to believe that you have never seen each other around."

Rebecca shrugged casually. "I guess it's because we don't have any classes together."

 _'Ha, now that was_ a _lie' she thought to herself._ As a matter of fact, they had all of their classes together.

"Actually now that you mention it." Kaiba said, a sly smile forming on his face. "I think I have seen you in some of my classes."

"Really?" she questioned, pretending to sound surprised.

"Which ones?" her father asked him out of curiosity.

"Oh, only English, Math, Biology, History, Business and Computer Science," he said, listing one subject after another.

"Rebecca, aren't they all of your subjects?" her mother asked giving a half laugh.

Rebecca cringed. Of course, she knew that he would do his best to embarrass her. She looked upwards at him, there he was again with that smug smile on his face. Urghh, words couldn't describe how much she hated him. There were a million things that she wanted to say to him, but she held her tongue. She knew that her father's job was of great importance to him and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.

"See this is wonderful." her father exclaimed beaming happily at her. "This is what I meant Rebecca, creating conversations with people your age. Isn't it nice? You two have only been talking to each other for a few minutes and yet you've found that you have a lot in common."

Her mother smiled in agreement. "Yes, I can see that you both will get along very well."

"We'll leave them to it." her father said, giving an affirming nod. He then thanked Kaiba and turned to leave.

"Just great!" Rebecca muttered to herself, as she watched her parents walked away. "Some parents they are, leaving me here with this psycho."

As soon as her parents were a fair distance away, she saw Kaiba's smile drop. 'I knew it,' she thought to herself, as she saw the "Mr nice guy" act disappear. 'It was all put on!' She had to leave now. Her dad had to be kidding when he said that they had a lot in common. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they both hated each other. Rebecca stood there in silence, she could feel him watching her. She was about to say something to him, but he got in first.

"Carter, you are so pathetic! You know that?" Kaiba sneered.

"And why is that?" Rebecca snapped, her arms folded crossly.

"Because you're full of bullshit and lame excuses," he said scornfully. You don't look sick at all. You know what, it reminds me of the same excuse that Wheeler used to get out of his Math test last week."

"How would you know how I feel?" she argued. "I have a headache and you're making it worse."

"Of course you'd blame me," Kaiba laughed. "It's not my fault that people like you don't know how to deal with their problems."

"People like me?" Rebecca repeated, shooting him a disgusted look. "Is that all you do Kaiba, look down on people and insult them?"

He smirked. "Incase you haven't noticed, you're 5'1! I'm sure there are a lot of people who look down on you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. He probably thought he was so funny insulting her height like that. Well, guess what he wasn't. After some thought, she looked at him apprehensively and then back at her father. If he was treating her this poorly, it only made her fear how he would treat her father after this. Her family meant the world to her and she wasn't just going to just stand there and watch Kaiba hurt him.

"You better be good to my dad," she warned in a tone that was both firm and serious. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Ha, is that a threat? You are dumber than I thought!" he ridiculed, a smirk rising to his lips. "And to think they say intelligence is hereditary."

You know what? They say exactly the same thing with personality! She countered.

He scowled after he remembered seeing her with Mokuba. "What did you say to my brother? What lies did you tell him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself!"

They both glared at each other with contempt and resentment etched across their faces. Some people would say one was just as stubborn as the other. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they didn't get along very well. Unexpectedly, their never ending "staring contest" was interrupted.

"Excuse me Mr Kaiba, may I please have a photo?" asked a camera man.

His head snapped in the other direction, breaking their eye contact. "Yes, of course." he nodded, as he walked a few steps away from Rebecca before straightening himself up. He had his usual blank expression as he waiting in anticipation for the flash of the camera. He stood still for a few seconds and waited and waited. Still nothing!"

"What's taking so long?" he growled in annoyance. As he tried his best to relax the muscles in his face for the upcoming onslaught of photos.

He shook his head. "No, I would like a photo of both of you," he explained, gesturing towards Rebecca.

"Why her?" Kaiba questioned, furrowing his eyebrow confusedly. He was surprised that the media would want anything to do with her in the first place. To them, to him, she was a nobody.

"M-me?" Rebecca stuttered, her confidence wavering. She was wondering if she had even heard him right.

"Yes," he said. "That is if I have your permission first ma'am?"

"That's fine with me." Rebecca obliged. "But it really depends on Kai-"

"Let's make this quick!" Kaiba snapped, taking a few steps forward as he stood next to her.

Rebecca slowly leaned closer to Kaiba, making sure that she was very careful not to touch him. She felt so nervous, she never thought the paparazzi would want to take a photo of her even more surprisingly one with him. Was she supposed to smile? Because he sure wasn't smiling! Anway she decided not to and tried to maintain the same neutral expression that Kaiba had, however, after the first couple of photos the man encouraged her to smile as he said it looked more natural that way. The thought of Kaiba alone wasn't enough to make her happy, so she thought of something that did.

She looked up at him and observed that he seemed to be a calmer in comparison to how he was before. Then suddenly out of nowhere, he did something and it shocked her. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his arm fasten around her waist. He was pulling her closer to him. He smirked at her reaction which only made him hold her tighter. Now she was standing right next to him, they were touching and her head was resting on his chest.

Never in her life did she think she would stand so close to Seto Kaiba. It all felt like some strange dream with the constant flashing of the camera, his touch and the smell of cinnamon. Mmmm yes Kaiba smelled of cinnamon and god it smelled good! She inhaled him deeply and she felt her insides shudder with delight. Rebecca could feel her heart beating faster and louder, she didn't know the reason behind it. For some strange reason, he always made her feel this way. She wished the moment would last forever.

"That's enough." said the photographer, feeling quite content with a number of photos he had taken. "Thank you!" He then turned to leave and at that moment Kaiba pulled away from her as if she was disease-ridden. It was as if he was ashamed to be seen with her and even though it was expected of him, she still found herself feeling upset.

Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a voice. It was high-pitched and shrill.

"Seto, there you are!"

Rebecca's head shot upwards as she watched a tall blonde woman pacing towards Kaiba. Her height and her bouncy curled hair made her look quite elegant, Almost as if she had come straight from the catwalk. Much to her surprise, she wrapped her arm around his neck seductively and planted a big kiss on his lips. It was so unlike Kaiba, he showed no resistance making her wonder how much he really liked this girl. At that moment Rebecca felt her heart sink in her chest. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her mind spun trying to comprehend what was happening.

'Did Seto Kaiba have a girlfriend!?'

* * *

 ** _So what did you think of the Chapter? Did you like it? Review and let me know what you think! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author: Hello friends and welcome to Chapter 11. Despite finding it a bit of a challenge to find the time to update, I finally did it! With all the great reviews I received on my last chapter I just thought that I had to make time to do it._**

 ** _Sorry if the party saga has been going on for the last few chapters, but this should be the last of it. The next few chapters will hopefully lead up to the interesting stuff between Rebecca and Kaiba (*wink, wink) You will also learn more about their ancient past :)_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Kaiba's girlfriend?**

Rebecca watched on in horror, as she watched the blonde's hands wondering all over Kaiba. Sure the night had been full of had been full of surprises but she sure wasn't expecting this! It had never crossed her mind that the egoistic, blue-eyed CEO would have a girlfriend, but then again another part of her felt foolish for not thinking otherwise. _'Well, what were you expecting?'_ a voice inside her head scoffed. _'That someone as talented and good-looking as him would be single._ _You've got to be kidding yourself!'_

Feeling quite uneasy about the whole situation, her eyes nervously flickered back and forth from the "perfect" couple. It was actually surprising seeing how relaxed Kaiba was. It was a big contrast to how jumpy and agitated he appeared to be before with her. Yes, Kaiba seemed to be happy with her and who could blame him? The woman was essentially flawless. She was stunning, the definition of beautiful and the thing that unsettled Rebecca the most was the fact that she and this girl were total opposites. She was everything that she wasn't.

Kaiba's girlfriend had long blonde hair, blue eyes like marbles nearly matching the beauty of his and she was around 6ft in height. Hell, the woman looked like a living barbie doll. She was a prize to be won and he was the victor. Rebecca knew that with her on his arm Kaiba would've been the envy of all men. It even made her wonder about herself. She couldn't help but contemplate if her physical appearance was the reason why he treated her so differently. Was he really that superficial? Was that the real reason he despised her merely because of the way she looked?

The awkwardness continued as so did her touchy, feely behavior towards him. She continued to stroke his back, run her fingers through his hair, nibble at his ears. It was obvious that the girl was yearning for his affection and sadly for her Kaiba showed her little of it. As a matter of fact, it seemed that after a while she was making him feel quite flustered and embarrassed. He clearly wasn't a fan of PDA. She made a second attempt to kiss him on the lips however he brushed her off by turning his cheek. Kaiba then cleared his throat and she stopped dead in her tracks upon realizing that they had company. She looked up and her gaze fixed on Rebecca. Not knowing what else to do Kaiba thought it was best to stick to his formalities once again.

"Elaine, I'd like you to meet Rebecca." he began in his usual husky voice. "She's the daughter of my newest holographic programmer and we also attend the same high school - Domino high."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you," Rebecca said forcing a smile as she offered out her hand.

The blonde who was known as "Elaine" simply smirked and crossed her arms rejecting the American completely. Rebecca grimaced slightly in confusion and hoping to avoid any further humiliation dropped her suspended hand down by her side. She looked up at Kaiba hoping to gauge his reaction to his lover's like-minded hostility. Unfortunately, his facial expression appeared blank. The man frustrated her because he was like a robot and was able to conceal any form of human emotion.

Not wanting a repeat of the uncomfortable situation before, Rebecca thought that it was best if she left as soon as possible. She wasn't an idiot and she could tell by Elaine's contemptuous body language that she clearly wasn't wanted. Biting her lip in vexation she began to think of how she could politely excuse herself to leave. The girl wasn't a psychic but she could predict that if she stayed that something bad was going to happen. When it came to Rebecca's intuition she was always right.

"Well it was really nice meeting you, Elaine," She began, trying to remain as friendly as possible. "But I think that I have to go now..."

"Mr Kaiba!"

Two men wearing suits rushed towards him, Rebecca assumed that they were his security guards. After surveying both men she did a double take. She realized that one of them looked quite familiar. She was very certain that she had seen that bluenette with the mustache somewhere before. Ah yes! She remembered now, he was Kaiba's driver. The kind one who had helped her after the accident, she remembered his name was Roland. He quickly glanced at her and she could tell from his facial expression that feelings were mutual and that he remembered her too.

"Hello miss," he greeted, giving Rebecca a small nod of acknowledgment. "How has your recovery been since the accident? Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba has made sure that all of your hospital expenses have been funded on his behalf."

"Um, thanks," Rebecca replied hastily. Even though it happened a while ago, she still felt quite sensitive about the topic.

"Why did you want to see me again?" Kaiba snapped abruptly changing the subject. It seemed like something he wasn't too keen to discuss either, especially in front of Elaine. It made Rebecca wonder if the story of how they met was a secret shared only between the both of them.

"Uh right!" the other man quickly replied. "We thought that we'd inform you that Mr. Maximillion Pegasus has arrived and he wishes to speak with you to discuss business."

Kaiba grunted irritably. "And he wants to do this now?"

"Yes, sir."

Upon hearing this Elaine folded her arms and pouted childishly. "Awww do you have to go?" she questioned, her voice full of disappointment.

"Yes," he sighed. "But I'll be back soon."

Rebecca's eyes followed Kaiba as he walked away with the two men. She thought that while he was making his exit it were best if she made her exit too. Hoisting her dress up on either side, she hurriedly sped away as fast as she could. Once she noticed that she was a fair distance away from Elaine, she sighed heavily in relief. She hoped that now all the drama was over and that she could finally relax for the night, but unfortunately she was wrong.

"Hey, short stuff!" Elaine called out, making her cringe at her choice of words. "I'm not done talking to you just yet!"

A part of her wanted to keep walking, to ignore her completely because honestly, she had had enough of it all. She had already promised herself that she wasn't going to take any bullshit from Kaiba and his girlfriend was definitely no exception. Rebecca knew very well what bullying was and she had been a victim of it in the past. However, now that she was older refused to let intimidation tactics get the best of her. "My name's Rebecca, you got that?" she shot back.

Elaine's eyes widened slightly in shock, she had not been expecting Rebecca to respond to her like this. After what Rebecca had said sunk in they narrowed again and a smirk formed on her lips. She marched up to her without any hesitation, it seemed that she had something to say.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Rebecca urged, raising one eyebrow.

"I think you know exactly!" Elaine scoffed, tilting her head to one side. "I saw the way you were looking at my man."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, frowning defensively. "I wasn't looking at him!"

Now what Rebecca was saying wasn't completely true, as much as she hated to admit it Elaine was right. She had been eyeing Kaiba and this fancy corporation party wasn't the only time she had done so. She actually checked him out on a daily basis, sometimes it was in class or the cafeteria, in the library... on second thought, she did it in every place she happened to see him.

Usually, she and Joey would get together and complain about having to share a desk with him in some of her classes, but secretly she didn't mind at all. Rebecca quite enjoyed sneaking a glimpse at "Mr. Blue eyes" every now and then. With a seat directly next to him it was indisputable that she had the best view in the class. Then there were all those times in cafeteria, where she would just sit there and watch him. Every day Kaiba would sit there all by himself working away on his laptop, reading business contracts and signing papers. Constantly she would sit there eating her lunch wondering how someone so beautiful, so perfect could spend most of his time alone.

Lastly were the times she would see Kaiba in the library, again she observed that he enjoyed the feeling of solitude and seclusion. She would often see him there seated in silence reading a book. Rebecca noted that even though his facial expression was serious and stoic while he read, at times she would see the corners of his lips turn upwards and she would see him smile. She didn't understand why but there was something strangely satisfying about could no longer deny it. She knew that no matter how much she hated him the attraction would always be there, but then again she felt that there was something much more than that. At times she felt that they had met each other for a reason, reasons that went beyond the fact that they came into each other's lives simply because she was negligent when crossing the road.

Rebecca took a while to realize it, but she had zoned out completely. She snapped back into reality and with a dazed look, her eyes moved up towards the snarky blonde. Holy crap the woman didn't look too happy! Elaine's jaw had tightened and her nostrils flared angrily, it was obvious that she was ticked off with her. ' _Well why wouldn't she be?'_ a voice inside her head chuckled. ' _You just drifting off into la-la land fantasizing about her boyfriend.'_ The more she thought about it the more guilty about it, but another part of her showed little remorse. After all, she had been blatantly accused of such a harmless crime.

 _'So what if you were checking him out?_ ' another voice inside her head countered. _'It's not as if you're the only one who does it._ _He's a celebrity for goodness sake and eyes are meant for looking..._ hehe' She liked the reasoning of this voice. Why should she be made to feel bad if she didn't know about his relationship in the first place, Mmmm... but he was dreamy with his porcelain skin, brown hair and blue eyes. There she went again! She shook away the thoughts, now wasn't the time. Rebecca had Elaine breathing down her neck and she had to think of something more believable and fast. She knew simply denying her accusations wasn't going to get her out of this one.

"E-elaine, I..I" Rebecca managed to croak out.

"That's enough!" She snapped. "I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses." Unexpectedly a twisted smile formed on her face, making Rebecca feel more confused than ever. " You know it's sort of cute in a pathetic kind of way, you crushing on him and all."

Rebecca sighed in frustration. "I already told you, I'm not interested in h-"

"The only reason he was talking to you earlier is because he pity's you." Elaine cut in.

"It's funny you say that because the Seto Kaiba I know doesn't pity anyone." She countered.

Suddenly their heated argument was interrupted by a voice. "Hey guys, is everything alright?" Rebecca quickly turned her head to see Mokuba. Now she was really starting to worry. She expected him to give her a good scolding, to tell her that she was out of line but strangely enough, he didn't. He actually seemed genuinely concerned for her and what surprised her the most was that he stood by her side instead of Elaine's. Hell, she had just met the boy so why wasn't he sticking up for his own brother's girlfriend?

"What do you want twerp?" She barked crossly. "Don't be a nuisance to me just as you are to your brother!"

Mokuba looked down sorrowfully and at the same time, Rebecca felt her blood boil in anger. Who the hell did she think he was speaking to him that way, he was just a kid. No way was she going to let her get away with it. "Hey, hey!" Rebecca yelled loudly, she could even see people turning around to look at her but honestly, she didn't care. "Don't you dare speak to Mokuba like that!" she hissed vehemently. "Who the hell do you think you are? How could you know what his brother thinks of him!?"

Elaine gave a bitchy laugh. "I know what Seto thinks of everyone including you. He tells me everything."

"Pfffttt... yeah right!" she replied scornfully.

The blonde studied Rebecca's facial expression to notice that she still appeared to be unphased about her last statement. "What you don't believe me?" she questioned giving a conceited smile. "Why don't I start from the beginning? He told me that you moved here from America and that you started school at Domino high."

' _So the woman knows what an American accent sounds like... good for her!'_

Rebecca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she didn't seem too impressed. Anyone could have known this standard information about her. No doubt Elaine had overheard her parents repeating that same fact about her over and over in their conversations with the other guests. Surely this wasn't the kind of thing that Kaiba was likely to discuss with her at a sit-down dinner.

"So you know that stuff about me." She replied light-heartedly. "Big deal! I'm sure everyone here does too."

"I wasn't finished." Elaine sneered derisively. "I know about your little secret, about how you first met. Do you often throw yourself in front of limousines in order to get financial compensation?"

Rebecca's heart skipped a beat. There was only one way Elaine could have known about this... if Kaiba had told her. It didn't make any sense, she felt so confused. She was pretty sure that Kaiba was acting defensively when Roland had mentioned her accident before. Oh boy, how wrong she had been...

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba interrupted, his face etched with confusion.

Elaine giggled to herself. "That's what you guys do back home right? You slip at the mall, fake an allergic reaction or get hit by a car just so that you can sue. I think it's disgusting and so does Seto!"

"Look, Elaine, I didn't do any of that on purpose. I was just careless that's all! I honestly don't know why you're bringing this up with me now, I mean I've already apologized to Kaiba. I was even going to continue walking to school like nothing happened."

"Nice try," she snickered. "but I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you don't," Rebecca replied.

"Hmmm... it must just be an American thing." Elaine mused out loud. "Or maybe it isn't..."

"Don't you even have the nerve to insult where I've come from!" Rebecca lashed back. "I won't let you put down America."

"Ah yes," she smirked. "Seto mentioned how patriotic you were towards the United States. How you would go around preaching that you're from the land of liberty and freedom. It's quite funny actually I mean you say it's _your_ country but then again I heard that _your own_ president is even building a wall to keep people like you out."

"What are you on about?" Rebecca questioned. "I am so confused right now..."

"Of course you are, I understand why you would be." Elaine continued with a smug smile plastered on her face. "I mean look at you Rebecca, you're not really American! I know that, you know that and Seto knows that. Hmmm, now what were his exact words?" She pondered out loud whilst tapping her chin. "I remember now. He said that you're nothing but a lower-class Mexican and that he can't stand the sight of you."

Rebecca froze upon hearing those words, they cut deep. Even though she wasn't Mexican she knew that Kaiba was probably taking a stab at the fact that she was half Spanish. She did have black hair and brown eyes which were possibly the reason why he had made such generalizations about her in the first place. She knew Kaiba was a lot of things arrogant, conceited but she never knew he could stoop so low to judge one's character based on their race. Rebecca was proud of her mixed heritage but even so, everything still hurt just the same. Looking upwards she could feel the tears forming in her eyes and at the same time, she gritted her teeth. She didn't want Elaine to see her cry, she didn't want to give her that satisfaction. The bitch had a victorious smirk on her face but Rebecca wanted to let her know that she wasn't beat just yet.

"You know what Elaine?" she spat angrily. "You and Kaiba truly deserve each other! You're both just so caught up in your superficial lives judging people on how much money they have, what they look like, when none of that really matters! I actually feel really bad for you if you're going to continue living your life as such a shallow person."

"Hmph!" Elaine grunted, turning her nose upwards. "You're just jealous because you can't have him."

"Oh and I'm glad!" Rebecca retorted. "I would never want to be with that heartless jerk anyway."

"Rebecca..." Mokuba said softly. She could see the hurt in his eyes, she had upset him and she understood the reason why. She had just insulted his brother,but she would never take back what she said. Rebecca had meant all of it, each and every word.

"I'm sorry Mokuba..." She said in almost a whisper. Rebecca then turned her back and walked away...

* * *

Kaiba checked his watch for what seemed to be the ten-thousandth time. Where on earth was his driver? Fugata had promised him that he would be there to pick him up, but he was nowhere to be seen. Glancing to his right he observed Elaine texting away crazily on her phone occasionally stopping to take selfies. He rolled his eyes in disapproval and his fingers twitched agitatedly. Kaiba wished that he had his own technology himself so that he could start working. He desperately needed to take his mind off the things that happened tonight, to take his mind off Rebecca.

He shut his eyes and the events of the whole night flashed before him. It all replayed again in his head, from the moment he looked up and saw Rebecca sitting there, then having one of his employees introducing _her_ as _his_ daughter _,_ to having his arm around _her_ waist as the photographer photos of them. His mind continued to spin trying to comprehend it all. Today he had just found out that Rebecca was the daughter of his newest holographic programmer and he didn't know what this all would mean. A part of him hoped that because of this he would be able to see her more often, but the only question was how? He sure as hell wasn't going to have "bring your kid to work day" at Kaibacorp just so he could see her there.

Looking upwards he saw the flash of headlights, finally, the limousine had arrived. "About time Moku-" he began, however, he cut himself off in realizing his little brother's absence. Kaiba had forgotten that he had left earlier by himself with Roland. Speaking of which he couldn't help but notice that Mokuba had been acting strangely towards him, notably after he had spoken to Rebecca. He couldn't help but wonder if it had have been something that she had said to him because Mokuba kept ignoring him, shooting him disgusted looks and used sarcasm at every opportunity. Despite being good at reading people Kaiba found it hard to tell if there was something wrong or if his brother was simply becoming a moody teenager.

"Seto, are you coming?" Elaine questioned, she was already standing at the door. He slowly blinked a couple of times to regain his senses before simply nodding as he slid into the limo after her. The driver then revved the engine and sped off into the distance.

Kaiba rested his back against the soft leather seats and within a few seconds, he felt one of Elaine's perfectly manicured hands resting on his. "Did you have a good time baby?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as she battered her eyelashes.

He grunted. "I didn't host tonight's event so that I could simply have a good time. It was held to promote Kaibacorp's latest product - the duel disk system. I would have rather had the experience enjoyed by my guests. It's good for the reputation of myself and my company."

Elaine didn't seem too pleased with his answer. It was the typical kind of answer that one would be expected to receive from Seto Kaiba and with her short goldfish-like attention span it had her bored out of her mind. The woman had already taken a nail file out and began to file her nails. Kaiba feeling quite insulted growled under his breath, but even so decided not to say anything. He took a deep breath to keep his cool. "What about you, did you enjoy yourself?" he questioned politely.

A large smile formed on her face, she was happy that the spotlight was on her once again. "I had an amazing time! Everything was great... well until that Rebecca girl showed up." Kaiba seemed a bit taken aback, his eyes widening at the mention of her name. "How did you meet her anyway?"

Kaiba growled in annoyance, he only liked to tell people things once. He was the type of person who didn't like repeating himself, especially for the likes of simple-minded people. "Don't you remember?" he asked feeling quite irritated at her forgetfulness. " I told you, she and I attend the same high school."

"Oh, that's right! Elaine replied, finally having remembered. You didn't really like her, did you? She's so pathetic thinking that you'd waste your precious time on her, but don't worry," she cooed, gently brushing the back of his neck. "I made sure that she'll never bother you ever again."

At that moment Kaiba felt his blood run cold. "What do you mean?" he questioned, his blue eyes narrowing at her.

She sighed heavily. "It was quite easy actually, I mean all I really did was tell her the truth. I just told her what you really think of her..."

"And what's that? he questioned, his tone low and serious.

"That she's a lower-class Mexican and that you can't stand the sight of her. Someone had to tell her and it was better that she heard it from me then from someone else. She'll realize sooner or later, that is when she tries to back home to visit her friends and she gets deported."

Kaiba began to shake in anger, sure he did admit to saying a lot of horrible things about Rebecca but never something as low as this. He was never one to judge a person on their race. He knew that even though a person's origin said a lot about them, but it was never a way to define their character. Seto Kaiba could be described as many things but racist wasn't one of them. Elaine may have just thought that she was acting like the jealous girlfriend but she had taken things way too far. Now he was beginning to feel light-headed. If Elaine had told Rebecca that this was what he thinks of her, he sure as hell didn't want to imagine what Rebecca thought of him after this. She probably hated him and it was all Elaine's fault. He promised himself that he would never ever forgive her for this...

"Stop the car!" he yelled and within a few seconds, the limo came to a screeching halt.

Elaine's head tilted upwards to look at Kaiba, her eyes were watery possibly from the harsh force of the vehicle. Her perfectly curled hair now seemed somewhat disheveled and she was inhaling and exhaling deeply. It was obvious that she had been put into a great deal of shock. Once she had recollected herself she began to speak. "What's wrong Seto?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Are you feeling sick?"

"The only thing that makes me sick is you." He snarled viciously. "How dare you speak on my behalf and degrade my character the way you did. I judge people based on their honesty, capability, and merit. I couldn't care less where they came from. It disgusts me that you could stoop so low and insult a person based on things that they can't change about themselves. Now get out, I have nothing more to say to you."

"What? I don't understand." She shook her head in disbelief. "I thought that you would be happy. I only did it because I care about you."

"The only person you care about is yourself." he countered angrily. "And because of that, you can walk home."

"Please, Seto don't leave me here." Elaine pleaded as she heard the door click open. "It's freezing out here and if I walk home I'll ruin my shoes!"

"Tell someone who cares," Kaiba laughed, his voice full of disdain. "Now stand back!"

"You can't do this to me" She wailed, as she reluctantly backed away from the limo.

"Watch me," he smirked, as slammed the door shut.

The limo then restarted its engine and began to drive off. Kaiba heard a loud thud and he looked out the window to see Elaine violently banging her fists on the moving limousine. "Who are you?" She screeched. He then instructed the driver to keep going and soon the international model was nothing but a small figure in the distance.

A small smile formed on his lips, Kaiba couldn't have felt happier with himself. He chuckled to himself as Elaine's last words rung in his head. _'What a stupid question!'_ he thought to himself. He knew exactly who he was. He was Seto Kaiba - the CEO of multinational gaming corporation Kaibacorp, Duel monster's world champion, older brother to Mokuba and he had feelings for Rebecca Carter.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it, Elaine got what was coming to her and Kaiba actually admitted to himself that he has feelings for Rebecca. That's new! It sucks that she's feeling completely different at the moment.**_

 _ **I guarantee that you guys are going to love next chappie.**_

 _ **Review, please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author: Hello readers, it's been a while but I am back! So sorry about the lack of updates. I have been crazy busy since I have posted my last chapter, but now that I am on my study break I will be able to do lots more writing. YAY!**_

 ** _Something I forgot to mention in my last chapter: I apologize if anyone was a bit taken aback by the dialogue between Elaine and Rebecca. I know that some of you were a bit surprised by Elaine's racial slur, but I thought that if I included things going on in the world right now, that would be a good way to make the story more modern and raise awareness among readers of the discrimination that people face to this very day._**

 _ **Lastly, if anyone wasn't aware I have added an extra part to chapter 11. So if you haven't read the part where Kaiba drops Elaine like a hot potato feel free to revisit the chapter and find out what happens.**_

 ** _That's all I have to say for now. So I guess I'll see you at the end of the chapter! :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - A picture tells a thousand words**

 **"** Joseph.." a voice whispered, it's tone somewhat haunting.

A dark figure stood over Joey simply observing the sleeping blonde. Watching him lay there he looked quite calm and peaceful, the complete opposite from his usual hyperactive self. The onlooker began to chuckle as he heard him starting to snore. "Come on, wake up!" he tried again, before waiting for a response... still nothing! Everyone knew that even a herd of elephants couldn't wake Joey, explaining why his efforts had been ineffective so far.

The individual sighed in frustration, now he was beginning to get impatient. He tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully, it was fair to say that the man had almost tried everything. He had tried talking to him, shaking him, pulling off his blanket and much more. Whatever he did this time he knew that it was best to stand a safe distance away. The aspiring duelist never failed to surprise him, the boy even being able to execute a perfect punch in his sleep. He winced as he rubbed his sore arm, he was getting too old for this.

There was only one thing left for him to do. It was his last and final idea and now he felt that he was getting desperate, it just had to work. He reached over for a wooden cane that was resting upright against a wall. His eyes looked over the long object, maybe he was taking things too far. ' _No!'_ he shook his head. It had to be done, it was for the boys own good. He slowly raised the object upwards and slammed it down hard on his coffee table. Joey's eyes shot open immediately.

"Nyeh!" he yelled in fright, as he tumbled off the sofa bed. "What are ya tryin to do Gramps, kill me!?"

"Good morning to you too Joseph," the old man greeted. "Are you ready to continue with your dueling training?"

"We're not done?" Joey questioned, his voice full of disbelief.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker!" he replied, wearing a large frown on his face.

"Guys what's going on?" a voice interrupted. They looked up to see Yugi standing there, he was dressed in a blue pair of pajamas with many star-shaped patterns on them. He rubbed his eyes drowsily, it seemed as if he was woken up by their conversation.

"Yug, you gotta help me!" Joey pleaded clasping his hands together. "Your Gramps is nuts, he wants us to start dueling training right now! I mean I just got out of bed. Can't a guy get a break?"

"Grandpa, remember what I told you," Yugi said, giving his grandfather a subtle wink. "If it's too much trouble to teach Joey how to play Duel monsters then you don't have to do it."

"Ah, I guess you're right," Yugi's Grandpa replied, continuing to play along with his grandson. "For one to become a great duelist it takes a great amount of discipline and focus. I guess that he'll never be able to measure up to a champion like Seto Kaiba."

It seemed that something that Yugi's grandfather said resonated deep within Joey because he was quick to change his attitude. "Bring it on Kaiba!" he shouted, giving a determined fist pump. "Prepare yourself for the butt-kicking of a lifetime because when Gramps is done teaching me..."

"If I'm ever done teaching you," he added, afterward he and Yugi shared a laugh. They knew that their plan would work.

Joey sighed in defeat. "Alright, Gramps you win. Just tell me what I need to do." In his desperation he even knelt down on one knee, wrapping his arms around his foot. "I'll do anything! Please, I wanna start winning my duels. I wanna be the best... better than Kaiba."

"And you say that you'll do anything?"

"Yeah, I promise!" Joey replied nodding frantically.

"If you say so..." Yugi's Grandpa replied, feeling slightly skeptical.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Joey questioned, his voice full of eagerness. "Learn about magic and trap cards?"

Solomen gave a hearty laugh and shook his head. "No," he replied. "For today's task, we won't be looking at any duel monsters cards. What you need to work on Joseph is your ability to focus. It's a very important skill for a duelist to have. What you need to do is complete a task from start to finish, no distractions, no interruptions. Hmmm... " he thought out loud. "How about we start with something simple such as reading the paper?"

"Sure, which page?"

"Joey he doesn't want you to just read one page! He wants you to read the whole newspaper." Yugi explained.

"What!?" Joey yelled as he blinked confusedly at the two Mutos.

"That's right Joey. I want you to read that whole thing from start to finish." Yugi's Grandpa instructed. "And when you're finished I want a full report of everything that is happening in Domino."

"Umm, where do I start?" Joey asked hesitantly

"The front page will do just fine," he replied. "Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger!"

Joey hung his head low and pretended to cry as Yugi's grandfather handed him a copy of the newspaper that seemed to be a million pages. He then sat down on the sofa and lifted the paper towards him to get a better view. "Arrrghhh!" he screamed, tossing the paper aside as if it was on fire. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just seen. It couldn't have been what he thought he saw...but it was!

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi questioned, his eyes swimming with concern. "What did you read?"

"It's not what I read," Joey answered, shuddering to himself. "It's what I saw!"

"Well, whatever it was it better be worth waking us up!" Téa grumbled to herself.

"Yeah!" Tristan and Duke said in unison.

Even though he found it difficult thing to do, Joey reached down and picked up the newspaper and held it in his hands again. "G-guys" his voice trembling as he spoke. "Y-you h-have to s-see this!"

"See what?" Téa questioned impatiently snatching it from him. Immediately she gasped as he eyes saw the two individuals on the cover picture.

"What is it Téa?" Yugi asked a second time, hoping to get some answers.

Joey took the paper back from Téa and pointed at the front image. "It's Rebecca and Kaiba!"

Unexpectedly they heard the ringing of a bell, someone had entered the Gameshop. It didn't make sense, it was only early in the morning. The Gameshop wasn't open for business making everyone wonder who would come card shopping at this hour. In a matter of seconds, they saw that Yugi's grandfather had returned with their American friend.

Rebecca entered the living room cautiously after him, making sure to be quiet as possible. After all her friends had a slumber party last night and she was considerate to think that some of them might still be sleeping. However, to her greatest surprise, all of their sleeping bags were empty. Her eyes traveled around the room and finally stopped when they reached the couch. _Ah, there they were!_ She furrowed her eyebrow confusedly as she noticed that they were all crowded around Joey, who was holding something in his hands. _'What on earth are they doing'_ She thought to herself. ' _Whatever they're staring at has to be good...'_

"Hey guys," Rebecca smiled, walking up to her group of friends. "Sorry that I missed the sleepover last night. My dad had this really big function for work that I couldn't miss."

She paused and waited for a reply, but she didn't get one. Instead, the gang slowly gazed up at her, each one with a different expression on their face. Yugi's amethyst eyes were wide with shock, Téa's nostrils flared angrily and it was heartbreaking to see the sad look in Joey's eyes. It was as if his trust was broken as if he had been betrayed. What had she done to make her friends feel this way about her? All she had done was go to a corporate event to support her father.

"I guess you want me to explain everything?" She questioned sighing heavily.

"Yeah..." Joey said slowly. "You can explain all that, but only after you finish explaining this."

Joey then handed Rebecca the newspaper...

* * *

"Stop right there!" Mokuba ordered, immediately stopping one of his housemaids in her tracks. He felt that he had been lucky because he was able to stop her just in time. The younger Kaiba knew that if today's newspaper was delivered to his older brother that all hell would break loose. Mokuba wanted to do everything he could to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Whats wrong Mokuba sir?" The maid questioned wearing a quizzical look on her face. "Is there something you need?"

"No," Mokuba replied shaking his head. He thought for a split second of how he was going to explain the situation to her, but then again he realized that he didn't owe her an explanation for anything. Seto just couldn't see that newspaper and that was that! Now he just had to tell her. He took a deep breath. "Whatever you do, you can't give that to Seto," he said, pointing at the paper held in her hands.

"Why not?" she asked again, only beginning to feel more and more confused. "Master Kaiba likes to read the newspaper every morning. You have to understand that its part of my job."

"Well if you wanna keep your job then you should listen to me," Mokuba advised. "My brother is going to go nuts if he sees that front page! Not to mention the foul mood he'll be in for the rest of the day. Have you seen Seto when he's angry?!"

"Mokuba I've already seen it." cut in a monotonous voice.

Huh, you have?"

The raven-haired boy turned around to see none other than his older brother. Kaiba stood there tight-lipped. his arms folded in a serious manner. It was typical of Mokuba to think that he would freak out about the newspaper headlines. Anyway, he was right because at first, he did. Seeing himself with Rebecca from the other side of the camera lens was nerve-racking and reading the article itself was enough to send him into a state of panic. The reporters had described their interactions as flirtatious and intimate, but were they really? Whenever he insulted her was that simply his way of flirting? Was it his way of telling her that he was interested?

Kaiba remembered how people would say that if that if a boy liked a girl then he would be mean to her. Was that the reason he made her life a living hell, why he challenged her in every way possible, why he had ended things with Elaine? ' _'Just admit it!'_ screamed a voice in his head and even though he didn't want to, part of him already did. He proved it yesterday when he fought with Elaine to defend her honor, something that he would normally do only for himself or Mokuba. It was possibly a combination of all these things that explained why he felt a sense of relief seeing that she was the one with him in the photograph.

"I don't understand." Mokuba continued, his voice full of disbelief. "How could you have already have read it?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and the smirk on his face grew. "So he speaks!" he ridiculed. "I was wondering when the silent treatment was going to come to an end."

Mokuba bit his lip nervously, he had been ignoring his brother. Just overhearing that conversation between Elaine and Rebecca had made him so angry. He couldn't believe that Seto would go against everything he stood for and degrade someone the way he did. The older Kaiba had always thought him that there was more to a person than meets the eye. So one could understand why he felt utterly confused as to why he would despise Rebecca simply based on her heritage.

When he had met Rebecca at their company's event, he was ecstatic to have made friends with her. Not only did he take a liking to her personality, but believe it or not the two of them had lots of things in common. They both were the youngest of two siblings, both of their elder ones being brainiacs in their own right. They also shared their love of duel monsters and video games. After talking to her Mokuba knew that Rebecca wasn't a dime a dozen, but a rare find. He knew that there weren't many people like her and that's why he refused to let their friendship go, no matter what his brother said. Mokuba found it very hard to maintain friendships and no it wasn't the boy's fault. Everyone who knew him would say had a heart of gold and a kind personality. It was his brother that was the problem.

Kaiba was a protective big brother, he always had been. He never failed to keep a close eye on everyone who associated with Mokuba, his fear was that he trusted people too easily. He didn't want them to take advantage of him because of that. Being multi-billionaires they could never be too careful and he knew that when someone said they wanted to be his "friend" they had often had ulterior motives. He didn't want anyone to hurt Mokuba and that's why he always insisted that his little brother ended these friendships, regardless of how genuine they seemed. Sometimes Kaiba would even try to scare them away. However, he couldn't spook everyone, Yugi and the rest of the gang were proof of that. Time and time again they stuck with Mokuba through thick and thin, openly forgiving Kaiba for whatever he had done.

"I wasn't ignoring you," Mokuba defended quickly, denying his brother's claims. "I just thought that you and Elaine would have wanted some "alone" time.

Kaiba scoffed upon the mention of her name. "Well you don't need to worry about that anymore," he added curtly. "Because it's over now."

After hearing this Mokuba felt so happy that he wanted to jump for joy. However, he kept his facial expression serious attempting to mimic feelings of sadness and disappointment. "Why what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Mokuba," Kaiba said dismissively. Turning the opposite way and began to ascend a flight of stairs, Mokuba following not far behind. Once he had reached the top, he stopped at a door and swiped a key card before entering his home office. He then sat down at his desk and at the same time Mokuba wheezed in shock when he noticed that Seto had a copy of today's newspaper on his desk.

"Um Seto," Mokuba began softly, as he noticed his brother starting intently at the cover photo. "Aren't you mad, you know about this whole thing?"

"I don't follow," Kaiba replied, his eyes slowly moving up to meet his. "Little brother, can you be more specific?"

"I'm talking about this!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards the newspaper. "I thought that the purpose of last night was for you to be seen with Elaine, not Rebecca! Doesn't it bother you that the paparazzi saw you with her instead of someone like Elaine, with someone who is ordinary?"

"So you think she's ordinary?" Kaiba challenged, his eyes narrowing at the use of the word.

"No, she's anything but ordinary." Mokuba declared, giving reassurance to his brother. "You know what I meant, that she's not someone like us. Rebecca isn't someone who is often in the public eye. Big brother, did you read the things that the article said, that you both looked smitten? Don't get me wrong I think Rebecca's awesome, I'm just worried about what you. Do you really want the public to think that you guys are together?"

"The public is free to think what they want, its no skin off my back," he replied in a surprisingly calm manner. "If I had the choice to be seen with anyone that night it still would be her. Despite being stubborn and argumentative, Carter is smart, attractive and outspoken. For what she lacks in height, she makes up in character."

"Wow," Mokuba sighed in awe. He was not expecting that kind of answer from his older brother. "Hearing you say all that kind of stuff makes it seem like you really know her. How well do you know her Seto?" he asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"Not that well," Kaiba replied, quickly sliding his desk draw open to retrieve a few files. "I thought that she was _your_ best friend" he continued, his voice full of sarcasm. "I bet you know more about her than I do."

"I'm not really sure about that," he said, looking down bashfully. "I mean Rebecca's really nice and I like her, but I only met her yesterday. I wouldn't say that we're best friends."

"Mmmhmm," Kaiba replied absently, opening a folder and flicking through a series of pages. It seemed that he was trying to distract himself and avoid answering any questions at all costs. He hoped that if he appeared pre-occupied with his work that Mokuba would eventually get bored and leave. Unfortunately for him, he didn't.

Looking upwards he met his younger brothers perpetual gaze, his facial expression showing feelings of bewilderment which further increased feelings of discomfort within him. He hastily slammed his desk drawer shut, in the process jamming his finger in between. Yelping in pain he withdrew his finger and instinctively moved it towards his mouth. Feeling quite embarrassed and infuriated, he wished to be alone. "Mokuba I have work to do."

"Just one last question, I promise." Mokuba implored, to which Kaiba responded by rolling his eyes. "What else do you know about Rebecca?"

Kaiba groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yep!"

"Well I know her first name, surname, high school, parents occupation." he then paused for a few seconds. "Oh, and that she's the newest member of the dweeb patrol." Kaiba finished, a wide smirk forming on his face.

"Did you happen to know that she's half Spanish?" Mokuba asked, surveying his brother's facial expression slowly. He was subtly trying to hint at Kaiba based on what Elaine had said yesterday.

"Yeah, I guessed that she was some sort of mix." He admitted, eyeing his younger brother suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Mokuba swallowed hard. He usually wasn't one to confront his older brother on his wrong doings, but it had to be done. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. Seto had no right to insult Rebecca the way he did, so he was going to end his prejudice towards her once and for all. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly

"Do I have a problem with what?" Kaiba replied scathingly.

"With Rebecca being part Spanish?"

Kaiba gave a disgruntled laugh. "I should've known where this was coming from. Let me guess, she went crying to you after speaking with Elaine."

"Quit being unfair Seto!" Mokuba yelled, stamping his foot. "What you said really hurt her. I can't even believe that you would even say something like that!"

"That's because I didn't!" He snarled back viciously. "If you're foolish enough to believe anything that comes out of that woman's mouth, you're just about as simple-minded as Wheeler. Everything that she claimed I said about Carter was a lie. Everything she says is a lie."

Mokuba looked up at his brother, Seto seemed so sincere. He began to feel guilty for ever doubting him in the first place but still, there were things that he was even unclear about. Elaine had mentioned that there had been an accident and that Rebecca was involved. Was it possible that she had been lying about that too?

"So you're saying that everything that she said was a lie?" Mokuba repeated a second time."

"Yes," Kaiba replied plainly.

"Even the stuff about the accident?"

"How did you know about that? Kaiba asked, his tone low and serious. "Who told you?"

"It's just something Elaine said before," Mokuba explained. "She actually blamed Rebecca for the whole thing and said that she got hit by the limousine on purpose. Seto, I thought that we were going to be honest with each other. So why did you lie?"

"Mokuba I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you." He pointed out matter-of-factly. "I believe there's a difference."

"Then why did you tell Elaine?" Mokuba questioned, the hurt evident in his voice. "Why did you tell her and not me?"

"I didn't tell her anything!" He snapped defensively. "And there is no way that she could she could've known unless...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless my suspicions have been confirmed." Kaiba finished slowly, his eyes shifting towards an object on his desk.

"What do you mean?!"

Standing up Kaiba lifted up his hand to silence his younger brother. He had his eyes fixated on a crystalline paperweight designed to look like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It had been given to him as a gift from Elaine. Its glimmering eyes seemed to be looking back at him, its pointed teeth seemed to be laughing at him. He picked it up and eyed it suspiciously, then without any hesitation, he dashed it on the floor. The dragon shattered it into thousands of pieces. Mokuba gasped as upon the impact he saw a small microphone roll aside. Kaiba then stepped forward and crushed it beneath his feet. No wonder Elaine had known about the accident.

"I can't believe that Elaine had been spying on us this whole time!" Mokuba exclaimed, his eyes wide with incredulity.

Kaiba simply grunted. He then walked to the door and opened it to leave.

"Wait!" Mokuba called out after him. "Aren't you gonna clean that up?"

Kaiba shook his head. "It's not my job, but there's one thing I need to do. I'm calling security," he informed, lifting his cell phone to his ear. "There may be more of these around the mansion."

* * *

"Wait, rewind and freeze!" Joey exclaimed loudly. "So you're saying that your dad works for Kaiba!?"

"For the millionth time Joey, yes!" Rebecca hissed in annoyance.

"But how the hell did that happen?"

"Well usually when people have certain qualifications and skills they apply for a job in that field," Duke explained. Rebecca gave a small laugh, he was speaking to Joey as if he were completely retarded.

"Can't the guy just quit?" Joey questioned, to which everyone shot him a dirty look. The blonde was a fun, carefree guy much loved by his friends, but man sometimes he was daft!

"Great idea Einstien!" Tristan exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm sure that Rebecca and her family can live on thin air."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Joey replied, feeling slightly flushed. "I wasn't thinking."

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Téa giggled, playfully smacking the back of his head.

"So then what happens now?" Joey asked sounding quite anxious.

"Yeah, I would like to know that myself." Rebecca interrupted, folding her arms in a serious manner. "What do I do?'

"There's nothing she can do." Duke sighed, sweeping some hair away from his face. "She's Kaiba's bitch, he practically owns her now."

"What!?" Rebecca choked out, before shooting him a deadly glare. "Thanks, Duke I was really expecting some words of encouragement from you!" She turned around to look at Yugi who had been silent the whole time. "He's not right is he?" she questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"No, Duke's wrong," Yugi replied reassuringly. "Kaiba would never be foolish enough to jeopardize one of his employees based on a grudge that he has with you. I've heard that he handles things very professionally"

Téa nodded in agreement. "Just remember that your dad's the one working for Kaiba, not you! Rebecca you don't have to feel obliged or scared of him. You don't owe him anything."

"Thanks, Téa!" Rebecca replied smiling back at her. "Hearing that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"And if he does happen to threaten ya." Joey grinned, pounding one fist into an open hand. "I'll be more than happy to..."

"No violence Joey!" Yugi said sternly.

"But what if Kaiba's asking for it?" he whined childishly.

"The answer's still no," Yugi answered, to which Joey responded with his signature groaning.

Rebecca smiled to herself as she continued to watch the banter between her friends. Unexpectedly she felt a sharp pain in her head. She grimaced and with one hand began to massage her scalp, providing her with some temporary relief. The throbbing began to subside. The teenage American wasn't one to drink often, but if she had known better her symptoms were a result of a hangover. Immediately she had feelings of regret, wishing that she hadn't drunk all of that champagne last night, but then again it had helped her to deal with Kaiba.

Upon noticing that she wasn't looking too well, Yugi's grandfather rushed over and refilled her a glass of water. Rebecca politely thanked him before gulping it down greedily. Suddenly upon realizing something, Rebecca froze. She remembered that ever since she had arrived at Yugi's place that his grandfather continued to insist that she drink more water, which surprise surprise was the natural remedy for a hangover. Was it possible that he knew?

"Rebecca are you okay?" Téa asked looking quite concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "Just the thought of Kaiba is enough to give me a headache."

"I'm with ya on that one!" Joey laughed nudging her. "But seriously do you want us to get you an aspirin or something?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Yugi's grandfather interrupted quickly. "I'm sure that if she stays hydrated, she'll be fine." he then turned to give her a small smile.

 _'So he does know!'_

Rebecca stood up hastily, she couldn't do this anymore. The gang had planned to spend the day together studying for midterms, but she knew that with goofballs like Joey and Tristan that was very unlikely to happen. Anyway getting a perfect grade was the last thing on her mind and she definitely wasn't keen on being quizzed on the events of last night. Thinking about it, she knew that she couldn't tell the others about what Kaiba had said. Joey would probably kill him, that's if he father didn't get to him first.

You know what she really really needed? A Kaiba detox. She needed to do absolutely everything possible to flush him out of her system. It was as if he had poisoned her, cruel insults more potent and deadly than any harmful substance out there. He had distorted her perception of not just anyone, but herself and for that she truly hated him. She never wanted to have anything to do with his him and, his phony brother and his stupid company ever again.

"Hey guys I know that we planned on the whole study group thing, but I don't think that I can focus. I mean ever since that event yesterday, I just feel like my whole word has been turned upside and..."

"Rebecca it's fine, you don't have to explain yourself." Yugi cut in.

"We'll just do this another time," Téa said, giving a warm smile

"I guess so. Thanks for being understanding everyone." She said, picking up her belongings as she turned to leave. "Hang on!" Joey called out as she turned her back to leave. "Before you go, we all just wanted to apologize about what happened earlier. "I mean that picture in the newspaper had us freaked out! I can't believe we were stupid enough to think that you and Kaiba were actually together." he finished, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

Rebecca stopped and turned around to face him. "Well, you have nothing to worry about because that would never happen. Kaiba is a selfish, arrogant egomaniac and he doesn't deserve me or anyone for that matter." She continued to rant, her body shaking with fury "He can insult me all he likes, I don't care about him. Hell, I wouldn't care if he fell down one of those high-rise buildings of his!"

"REBECCA!" Every gasped in shock.

"What? Don't act like you don't' agree with me!"

Rebecca looked back and studied the shocked expressions on her friend's faces. Maybe she had gone too far or maybe she didn't. She shook her head, no they would never understand what he had said about her. How he had torn to shreds every little bit of self-confidence that she had. "Just forget it," She sighed, as she despondently made her way to the Gameshop exit.

As soon as she stepped outside she felt the cool air hit her face providing her with a sense of calm. She wished that she could find an explanation for what had happened just now, but she couldn't. She had just lost it, seen red, something inside her just snapped. Rebecca began to quicken her pace as she walked away when suddenly she felt another hand grip hers.

"Don't Yugi," Rebecca warned, quickly pulling her arm away from him. "I don't want to do this now."

"Just please hear me out, Rebecca." Yugi pleaded, his voice soft and gentle. "There's something that I need to tell you. "

"What is it Yugi?" She questioned, her arms folded impatiently. "I honestly don't have time for this."

Yugi looked upwards and took a deep breath before he was ready to speak again. Now Rebecca began to feel anxious. She wondered what could Yugi possibly tell her that was so important and why he found it so difficult to tell her. Rebecca swallowed a lump in her throat as his gaze met hers.

"There's something you need to know about Kaiba."

* * *

 ** _Ooooh a cliffhanger, I wonder what it could be? If you have any guesses/ideas I would love to know!  
_**

 ** _Did anyone guess that Elaine bugged Kaiba's office? Also who agrees with Duke, will Kaiba pull Rebecca's strings now that her dad is working for him?_**

 ** _Thoughts and reviews as always :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author: You have no idea how satisfying it was to finally publish this chapter. Yes, 13 chapters in and I'm still here!**_

 _ **In this Chapter, you will find out what exactly you need to know about Kaiba (Even though I'm pretty sure most of you already know what it is) Again this may contain spoilers for the original anime series. So if you haven't already, make sure to watch it particularity the season based on Noah's virtual world.**_

 _ **In some instances, I haven't included the full details of everything so please don't mistake this as a lack of knowledge on my behalf. I simply thought it would be would be kind of creepy if Yugi knew too much about his arch rival. So I left room for further explanations and details in further chapters.**_

 _ **As for those waiting for Kaiba's apology/explanation to Rebecca that is coming very soon. Not in this chapter, but in one of the next few ones.**_

 _ **Thank you to the readers and reviewers who have stuck by me this far. Your growing support is the reason I continue to write. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Before he changed**

"There's something you need to know about Kaiba."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Yugi's last statement. She already knew everything that she needed to know about Kaiba. The guy was a callous, cold-hearted bastard who cared about no-one but himself. He was a sadist, her misery was like a drug to him. What else did she possibly need to know?

"I don't need to know anything else about that jerk!" She replied fiercely.

In her anguish, she turned away from Yugi. Her eyes stung in the attempt to hold back her tears. It was painful remembering what Elaine had said to her last night. What Kaiba had said, God knows how many days ago.

"Rebecca you need to understand, Kaiba wasn't always the way he is," Yugi continued. "Before he was different."

"Better or worse?"

"He's gone through all kinds of changes," Yugi explained. "I guess you could say that's normal since the guy has had a pretty rough past."

"Rough past?" Rebecca questioned, her voice full of confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Suddenly Yugi appeared distracted, it was as if his mind was somewhere else. It looked like there was another person there with them and he was listening to them speak.

" _Are you sure you want to do this?" A deep, rich baritone voice inside his head asked cautiously. "This may not be your story to tell."_

"I'm sure." Yugi mentally replied the 5000-year-old Pharoah. "She needs to know the truth about him."

 _"Then I trust your decision." the voice concluded, before disappearing from his thoughts._

"Yugi please don't even try to defend this creep." She pleaded. "I'm sure that we all have our hardships in life, but it doesn't mean that we get permission to go around being an asshole to everyone. Everyone has a sad story and..."

"And you don't know his." Yugi interrupted.

Rebecca sighed in defeat, there was some truth in what he was saying. She was never one to judge a book by its cover, but then again that never seemed to be the problem with Kaiba. Physically the man was captivating, intoxicating on the inside frustrating and complicating. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed that was he was almost impossible to understand him, figure him out, but then again maybe it was because there was a side of him that he had never shown her before.

 _'Yes, that had to be it!'_

Kaiba had a different side to him, one that he refused to show the world. Had anyone else seen this side of him, perhaps Yugi? She highly doubted it after seeing the way that he treated him and his friends. However, the more and more she thought about it there had to be at least one person. In her memories of last night, there was a certain conversation that had stuck in her head. She had spoken to someone who thought the world of Kaiba, someone who looked up to him and was inspired by him, someone who loved him. Her eyes widened upon the sudden realization. The person who knew this different side to Kaiba was Mokuba.

Yugi walked back towards the Gameshop and sat down on the pavement. He then rested his back gently against the building. Tapping the concrete ground beside him, he beckoned Rebecca to join him and she did without question.

"Where do I start?" Yugi pondered out loud, as his eyes met hers.

"From the beginning." She answered to which he nodded in agreement.

"So I bet you're probably wondering why you've never heard about Kaiba's parents." he began slowly. "That's because he doesn't have any."

"What, why?!" Rebecca cried out in shock, almost stumbling over her own words. "What happened to them?"

"They both passed away when he was really young."

Rebecca felt lost for words, she loved both her parents and she couldn't imagine her life without them. Poor Kaiba, she had no idea how tough things would've been for him. Straight after his parents passing he must've been forced to carry out their legacy and take over their company. "So that's how he inherited Kaibacorp..." She mused out loud.

"No, it's not," Yugi contested. He knew that she was jumping to conclusions based on the limited information that he had given her. "Rebecca it would be easier if you would let me finish what I was saying."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized. "I was just trying to piece everything together that's all."

"That's alright," he replied in his usual jovial tone. "That's what I'm here for. Um, would you like me to continue?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rebecca urged, folding her arms in her lap. "I promise no interruptions this time."

"Anyway as Kaiba and his younger brother didn't have any other relations that could look after them they were sent to Domino orphanage. At the orphanage, it was no surprise that many people wanted to adopt him, he was the smart one remember? However, whenever he was chosen he refused to leave, only agreeing to on the condition that he would be adopted with his little brother."

Awww so Kaiba agreed to stick by his little brother no matter what. It somewhat reminded her of her older sister May and how she always promised to protect her little sister. She wondered if Kaiba and his brother were as close as they were, the two sisters being inseparable from day one. If so it seemed that they had a lot more in common than she thought.

"Well did it work?" Rebecca asked eagerly. "Did someone agree to adopt both the Kaiba brothers?"

"Not for a long time." He replied sighing deeply. "And because of that, they a lot more time more time at the Orphanage. But that all changed when they met _Gozaburo Kaiba_."

The look that Yugi gave her when he said that name screamed out that this Gozaburo was someone important. Even so, she still had no idea who this guy was. Was he some big shot in Japan? She sure as hell had never heard of him back home.

"Uh, Yug you gotta fill me in here," She said, a perplexed look on her face. "I seriously don't know who that guy is, but I'm guessing he's really important."

"Yeah, you could say that," Yugi answered giving a small nod. "Gozaburro Kaiba was the former CEO of Kaibacorp, back when the company used to make machinery for war."

"Woah, jackpot!" Rebecca exclaimed in quite an impressed manner. "Check out their luck to be adopted by one of the most successful and wealthiest men in Japan. It sounds just as good as winning the lottery."

"I'm not so sure they saw it that way..." he trailed off.

"Why not?"

"Because once they were adopted by him they were even unhappier than before" Yugi justified. "Gozaburro kept them apart, his main focus to educate Kaiba teaching him how to run his company. He made Kaiba study hours on end, so he was never really able to enjoy his childhood. As you can imagine, at the end of the day he was completely exhausted. I've heard that he had a different tutor coming every hour. Gozaburo always wanted to make sure that Kaiba was up to scratch and if he wasn't, he was cruel and would punish him."

"Did he hurt him?"

"Huh?"

"Did Gozaburo hurt Kaiba?" Rebecca finished quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat. Even though she had wished bad things on Kaiba in the past, she couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting him when he was just a kid. She wondered if most of the abuse he received was emotional or physical.

"I don't really know the finer details of the story," he said. "All I know is one day that he disappeared, never to be seen or heard of ever again. Kaiba then gained custody of his younger brother and changed Kaibacorp to a gaming corporation."

Wow, now that was an eye opener. She had no idea that Kaiba had been through so much. No wonder the guy had become serious, distant and void of all emotion. He had to be this way to protect Mokuba, he had to be this way to protect himself.

"I had no idea that he had been through so much."

"Yeah, its wonders how he goes about running his company as if nothing's happened," Yugi added.

"I just can't believe that Mokuba's so different to him. He's so happy, cheerful, optimistic you would've never guessed that he was hurting on the inside too." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"Wait, so you know Mokuba!?" Yugi questioned a small element of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "I met him yesterday at that Kaibacorp event."

"How come you never told me that before?" he continued, fascination evident in his voice. "Are you guys friends?"

"Well we kind of were, but the more I think about it I don't think its such a good idea anymore. To tell the truth, when I left I didn't exactly leave things with him on a good note."

"And why is that?" Yugi asked, furrowing one eyebrow confusedly.

"Haven't you seen the way things are between Kaiba and me?" Rebecca exclaimed. The look she gave Yugi was questioning, she wondered how the guy could be so daft. "We can't even stand the thought of being in the same room together!

"I know but..."

"I'm sure you think we get on like a house on fire." she ranted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sure we do, more like a house burning to ashes."

"I don't think that really matters." Yugi objected firmly. "Even though Kaiba isn't the friendliest to me, Mokuba and I are still good friends. In fact, he's friends with the whole gang."

"Yugi you don't understand," Rebecca argued. "I've said a lot of terrible stuff about Kaiba and I think I may have upset him. I mean he is his older brother after all."

"Well, I bet it couldn't compare to any of the things that Joey's said about him," Yugi replied chuckling a little "Trust me they're still friends."

"I guess you're right." she agreed. Just the thought of Joey's big mouth was enough to convince her of anything. "Thanks for the talk Yug. I feel that it's really helped me to understand things a lot better."

"Anytime," he smiled.

Rebecca smiled back at him, she felt so lucky to lucky to have Yugi as a friend. The guy didn't have one bad bone in his body. He was kind, understanding and had an enormous heart. He never failed to see that everyone had a good side including Kaiba. Sometimes she wished that she could be more like him. He seemed so forgiving...

"Rebecca, can you promise me something?" Yugi asked, just as she turned to leave.

"Sure Yugi," She replied, "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll make things right with Mokuba," he implored, "Promise me that you'll give him another chance. Yeah I know things are tough with Kaiba, no-one knows that better than we do. The fact is Mokuba is a good kid and if he wants to be your friend then Kaiba has no say in it. He is his own person after all."

She sighed heavily. "Okay Yugi, I promise I'll try, but I can't guarantee you anything. You know friendship is a two-way street and for all, I know the damage could be done. He may not even want to talk to me ever again, but I do agree with you. Mokuba is a good kid, it's just a shame that he's related to that... that... person!"

"Don't worry everything is going to work out fine. I will make sure of it," he reassured. "So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "I'll see you then."

* * *

When Rebecca arrived home she felt as if her brain was going to explode. She still had difficulty coming to terms with everything that Yugi had told her about Kaiba. She couldn't believe that the successful teen billionaire spent his early days in Domino orphanage, not to mention the abuse he received under the adoption of his wicked stepfather. Whatever he had experienced during his childhood had hardened his heart, made him bitter and angry towards the world and why wouldn't he be? The world was a cruel place, first it took away his parents then it left him and his brother to fend for themselves.

In her mind, she began to imagine a little Seto. An innocent, wide-eyed boy that would smile, laugh and play. He would have trusted people and opened up to them. He could have had the ability to care, a reason to smile and a heart that loved. How she loathed the man who had taken that away from him.

Feeling utterly exhausted she walked upstairs and slumped weakly on her bed. Rebecca tried not to do any more thinking because to be honest thinking was doing her head in. Her eyelids were heavy with fatigue, constantly batting open and closed. Eventually, she gave in and closed them fully however they shot wide open upon hearing her mother's voice.

"Rebecca?" her mother sounded quite astonished. "You're going to bed this early on a Saturday?"

"Mmm... no mom I'm just tired." She replied rolling around to face her. "Today has been pretty hectic and I still haven't fully recovered from last night."

"So should I tell your friend to call you back?" She asked, holding up the phone in her hands. "I'll tell them that you'll talk to them tomorrow."

 _'Wait what friend?'_

Mom who's on the phone?" Rebecca mumbled softly, as she slowly opened one eye. "Is it Yugi, is it Joey?"

"No, there's a Mokuba on the line for you." she giggled, offering her daughter the phone. "Looks like making friends in Japan was easier than you thought."

 _'Huh, why the hell is Mokuba calling me?'_

 _'How the hell did he get my number?'_

Rebecca reluctantly took the phone from her mother and slowly held it to her ear. She could hear the sound of him breathing on the other end, so she definitely knew that he was there. Did he call to give her an apology or simply to receive one? Whatever the reason she couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Yugi's plan to make things right with him. In the end, she thought it was best to stop speculating and find out herself.

"Hello?" She nervously croaked into the phone.

"Rebecca," Mokuba replied, sounding a bit anxious himself. "Is now a good time to talk?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say. All of a sudden her curiosity got the better of her. In her head, there was a question that she was dying to ask him. "Wait, Mokuba can I just ask how exactly did you get my number?"

"I searched up your dad's file on the Kaibacorp database," he explained. "I hope you're not mad."

No that's totally fine." Rebecca said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I would've done the same thing."

 _'If I could even think of it in the first place.'_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked politely, even though she had a fair idea of what it was.

"Rebecca you have to know what Elaine told you about my brother wasn't true! I talked to Seto this morning and he told me that he never said those terrible things about you and that he never would. I know my brother and he would never judge people based on stuff like that."

"Honestly it's okay Mokuba." Rebecca cut in. "You don't have to explain your brother to me."

"Yes I do," he protested, his voice full of desperation. "I want you to know the truth. I don't want you going around thinking that my big brother is a horrible person because he really isn't. Once you get you get to know Seto you'll find he's not all that bad."

Rebecca sighed, he seemed to be trying really hard. "Mokuba look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but believe me when I say you don't know half the things that have happened between Kaiba and me."

"Like the accident," Mokuba stated. "Don't worry, I forced Seto to tell me everything."

"And I'm sure he told you _everything,_ " She said with satire, placing an emphasis on the word everything. " Kaiba couldn't care less at the fact that he left me battered and bruised. Instead, he claimed that I planned the whole thing to claim money from him. Honestly, I've never met someone who is so uncaring and selfish as him!"

"Hey, don't say that!" Mokuba defended. "Don't you remember how my brother saved you when Bakura went rouge? He said that Yugi and Joey just stood on the sidelines like cowards and watched him hurt you."

"Kaiba only helped me that day because it was in his best interest to do so. Rebecca reminded. "He was scared that they would find him to be responsible for some of my injuries. Your brother even said himself that he didn't want to deal with a lawsuit."

"You know I called Seto that day when he was with you at the hospital."

 _'Where is he going with this?'_

"At the time I was really panicking.' Mokuba recalled. "My big brother had arranged an important meeting with the Board of Industrial Illusions. When I found out that Seto hadn't arrived back at Kaibacorp before the meeting I knew something was up. So I called him and asked him why he was late for the meeting. I swore that I even heard him wrong when he told me that he was going to miss it. I mean it's just not like Seto to miss a business meeting."

"Not unless he's trying to avoid a lawsuit." She muttered under her breath.

"After the men from Industrial Illusions left." Mokuba continued. "Pegasus showed up and he wasn't too happy. He said that he found Seto's absence insulting and he even threatened that his company would cut all ties with Kaibacorp."

"Well that would be a stupid idea," Rebecca commented, knowing the two companies couldn't possibly survive without each other. "I bet he was just trying to scare you, that's all"

"He wasn't just trying to scare us," Mokuba repeated solemnly. "That day he told me that the partnership between Kaibacorp and Industrial Illusions was over."

"What!?" She gasped.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Please just wait a bit longer, I promise he'll be here."

Pegasus glanced down at his watch and clicked his tongue in disapproval, condescendingly wagging a finger at the younger Kaiba. "I've given your brother enough time and now he's run out of all of it. Kaiba-boy should know that I am a man of business and that time is of the essence. It was foolish for him to think that he could get away by insulting me and my employees like this."

"I don't think Seto intended to insult you Mr. Pegasus," Mokuba said, trying his best to explain the situation. "You know it's just not like him to miss a business meeting. I bet something really important must've come up."

"Oh, and what could be more important than this?" Pegasus resounded theatrically.

"I'm not entirely sure..." he mumbled with uncertainty. "I don't know where he is."

The Duel Monsters creator raised an eyebrow at Mokuba, he was somewhat suspicious. Never for one second did he underestimate the younger boys loyalty towards his older brother. Even though the raven-haired pre-teen appeared wide-eyed and innocent, Pegasus was certain that he was hiding something to protect Kaiba. He wished there was a way to find out the truth, he then smirked upon realizing that there was.

Pegasus remembered his millennium item and all its powers he had at his disposal. He didn't need to force the truth out of Mokuba, not when he could see it himself. The boy's mind was like an open book to him. With his millennium eye, he could easily read Mokuba's thoughts unveiling all of Kaiba's secrets and his whereabouts. However merely for his amusement, he thought that should test him again.

"You should really try being honest little Mokuba." Pegasus sternly advised. "Especially with a man like me as I know all, _I see all_."

"I am being honest, you gotta believe me!" Mokuba exclaimed a second time. "I don't know know where Seto is!"

The silver-haired business tycoon seemed unimpressed by the answer given to him by the boy. It seemed that he was just as stubborn as his brother. He gently raised his hair one one side revealing his most prized possession, his millennium eye. The mystical item gleamed upon its exposure and within a few seconds, he successfully entered Mokuba's mind. Being no stranger to this type of magic, he quickly sorted through all of his thought processes and memories. He searched and searched only to find... nothing! It seemed that even he had no idea of his brother's whereabouts. Pegasus scowled this was the only time his item failed to serve him.

Unexpectedly, Pegasus began to chuckle to himself. At first, it was more like a closed mouth snicker which eventually led to an animated laugh. In the end, Pegasus was hysterical, just the sight of him was enough to make Mokuba cringe. Kaiba had always told his younger brother that the man was a lunatic, but what was up with the laughter. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"Ah, C'est Dommage!" he exclaimed, as his incessant laughter came to a stop.

Mokuba frowned in confusion. Just great, now the man was speaking French! He used to do this all the time with his brother, but then again he remembered that Seto had taken lessons in French. Mokuba himself didn't know the language which explained why he was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"What does that mean?" Mokuba asked in a demanding tone.

"C'est Dommage is French for too bad," Pegasus informed the young boy. "Sorry I forgot that Kaiba-boy was the only one to take French."

"What's too bad?"

"It's just too bad that I won't be giving your brother any second chances." He finished laughing darkly.

"Please don't do this!" Mokuba pleaded desperately. "I'm begging you! My brother has worked so hard for this."

"I'm sure he has." Pegasus continued faking empathy. "I'm also sure that your stepfather taught you that the world of business is a cruel world. I'm simply doing what is best for my company, every man for himself. Tell your brother the deal is off!"

As Pegasus began to walk away, Mokuba's eyes filled with tears. He had tried his best he really had, but now it was all too late. Without Pegasus' approval for Kaibacorp to create holograms based on his designs the company would begin to crash and burn. More tears began to spill down Mokuba's cheeks and suddenly he felt a hand rest comfortingly on his shoulder. "I don't know what's crueler, the world of business or you!" A voice called after Pegasus.

Pegasus stopped walking, his lip curled up in anger upon hearing the insult. "I beg your pardon!?"

"Or do you just get off by bullying twelve-year-olds?" the individual continued to taunt.

"How dare you!" Pegasus snarled, as he angrily spun around.

Mokuba turned his head back, he was also confused as to who this person was. When his eyes fixated on him, he gasped. He had never seen him before in his life! The man was a tall brunette with jade green eyes. He had a broad structure and Mokuba could tell from the slight crease lines on his forehead that he was older, possibly nearing middle age. The pre-teen also noticed his strong American accent, perhaps he was one of the newer employees.

His eyes diverted in-between the individual and Pegasus, he could feel the tension in the air. However, when his eyes met with the stranger again he returned him with a warm smile, one that calmed his nerves and erased his fears. "Don't worry son, I've got this," he reassured.

"Who are you?" Pegasus spluttered. "What business do you have here?"

"The name's Carter." the man replied with overwhelming confidence. "I'm one of Kaibacorp's technicians."

Pegasus snorted. "Oh, is that what this has all come to? You expect me to spend my time listening to a lowly technician."

"Enough with the trash-talk!" He barked, slightly startling Pegasus "You know that the decision is a grave mistake."

"And why is that?" Pegasus frowned.

"For a various number of reasons." the technician smirked. "Reasons that I cannot discuss in small talk like this, but rather if we were to discuss this matter like real adults."

"Fine," Pegasus huffed in defeat. "I'll give you five minutes, but that's all."

He smiled at the challenge. "Good, five minutes is all I need."

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

"Wow! You were so lucky that guy showed up and saved the day" Rebecca gushed. "Did you ever get to thank him?"

"No," Mokuba replied sadly. "But I was thinking that you could do that for me."

"Huh, why would you want me to do that?" She questioned, feeling quite confused.

"Because it would be easier of course," Mokuba pointed out enthusiastically. "You do live with the guy after all."

 _'Dad?'_

"Sorry I got a little side-tracked with the story," Mokuba said sheepishly. "The point of it all was that I told Seto what happened, the whole decision Pegasus made that would destroy our company. He said that still knowing what happened, he wouldn't have come back from the hospital any earlier. It was as if he was willing to sacrifice our whole company for you!"

 _'But why would he do that? Is it possible that I was wrong about him?'_

"Is this all you wanted to talk about Mokuba?" She asked abruptly. Rebecca was mentally kicking herself as she felt that she was developing a soft side for Kaiba.

 _"_ No, I actually wanted to talk about us," Mokuba replied. "How I wanted to give this whole friendship thing another try. Maybe tomorrow you could come over to the mansion, have some lunch and play video games."

' _Wait I can't go over there!'_

"Or we could go to the arcade and hang out?" Rebecca suggested alternatively. She definitely didn't want to have any more run-ins with Kaiba, even if Mokuba was there to back her up.

"Rebecca, why don't you want to come over?" Mokuba questioned, sounding quite upset.

"I just wouldn't want to inconvenience your house staff that's all." She defended quickly, giving a nervous laugh.

"Are you worried you'll see Seto?" Mokuba asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

She sighed heavily, there was no point lying to him. "You're right. I just don't think he'll like if I'm all up in his personal space."

He gave a small laugh. "Well, you won't have to worry about that because tomorrow he'll be at Kaibacorp."

"Mokuba no-one works on a Sunday." Rebecca rationalized

"Seto does!" Mokuba proclaimed. "C'mon this is my brother that we're talking about, the guy is a total workaholic! Trust me tomorrow will be a day just like every other."

"Alright," Rebecca said, now that she was finally convinced. "I'll come over."

"Great! I'll send Roland to pick you up tomorrow," he replied happily. "I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

As soon as Rebecca hung up she began to feel a bit anxious. What had she just agreed too? Tomorrow she was going to the place where the Ice Prince lived. She shuddered at the thought of his angry tone asking "What are you doing here?" Maybe it would be best to call Mokuba and cancel the plans, but then again she remembered the promise she made to Yugi. She promised him that she would try and make things right with Mokuba and she wasn't going to give up on him now. For tomorrow all she had to do was focus on the positives and she was certain that everything would be fine. After all, Mokuba said that Kaiba wouldn't be there...

* * *

 ** _Coming up next is a feature chapter. For all those eager to know more about Rebekah's Egyptian life in the past, this chapter is for you! In this chapter, you will be taken back 5000 years to see the lives of Rebekah, Theif King Bakura, Priest Seto and Atem. You will see the interactions between them, learn about their ancient secrets and find how their past connects to modern day romances (You know who I'm talking about) This chapter will play an important role in the main plot so I hope you're just as excited to read it as I am to write it._**

 ** _I'll see you all next chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author:** **Here is the Ancient Egyptian feature chapter as promised. Just a heads up the things that happen in this chapter occurs after the events of Kaiba's dream. Yes, it was real and not just some mind trick Kaiba haha!**_

 _ **I'll just emphasize to you that this Chapter is very important in terms of the storyline and these events, characters etc will be referred to in upcoming Chapters. You will also gain a greater understanding to Bakura's obsession with Rebekah and learn why a little thing called "destiny" keeps pushing our two main protagonists together.**_

 _ **At the end, you will notice another exciting Character makes an entrance into this Ancient Egyptian saga. I may leave a hint at the end of the Chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Not just some Egyptian fairy tale**

Rebekah lay back stretching her legs out as far as she could. She wiggled her toes beneath the golden sand, the rest of her body tingling in delight as her skin felt the warm glow of the Egyptian sun. The feeling was just too perfect and times like this were precious to her. Since the Kul Elna massacre, life had only proved more difficult. She and her childhood friend were constantly on the run, thieving their only means of survival. Some days she thought would be her last.

Being the only two survivors, they felt as if it was their duty to look out for each other. Learning about Rebekah's special gift had made things easier for them and she was quick to discover that Bakura had a unique power of his own. All the bitterness, anger, hatred and sadness that they held inside only made the monsters within them stronger. The two were an unstoppable team and with their power combined they swore to have revenge on the Pharoah who mercilessly took the lives of many people and ruined theirs. However, there was one problem...King Aknamkanon was no more.

Since his passing began the reign of a new pharaoh, his son Atem. Rebekah didn't really know much about the new Pharoah, but it seemed that he was warm-hearted and compassionate, always doing things for the greater good of his people. Bakura refused to believe any of it, he told her she was wrong. He warned her not to be fooled by his false displays of kindness, claiming that it was all an act. On the inside, he knew that Atem was just as evil and corrupt as his father. After all, he was the reason that their village was slaughtered in order to create the seven millennium items.

Rebekah glanced over at Bakura to only find him looking back at her. When her eyes met his, he returned a gentle smile, She often found him looking at her this way and she never really knew why. Unexpectedly he started to shift closer towards her and Rebekah felt her body go rigid upon realizing that he had one hand rested on her upper thigh. Rebekah looked down shyly, her cheeks becoming bright crimson in color. He then slowly lifted her head up from her chin so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmured, sweeping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Even the fairest queens of Egypt couldn't compare. Cleopatra, Nefertiti, they all wouldn't feel worthy to be seen in your presence."

"That's not true," Rebekah replied meekly. "I could never be as beautiful as them. They were destined for greatness, all of them. I'm just a girl from a village of criminals. I'm not worthy, I could never be a queen."

"Ah, but that doesn't mean that you can't look like one." Bakura reminded. "Especially after I give you this."

He reached inside his robe and brought out the most beautiful beaded necklace that Rebekah had ever seen. It's gold and blue colors glimmered magically in the sunlight. She bent her head down as he placed the magnificent piece of jewelry around her neck. It matched her tanned skin and dark hair perfectly as if it were made for her.

"B-Bakura I d-don't k-know what to say," She stammered in awe. "It's beautiful!"

"How about a thank you?" He suggested grinning widely. There was no doubt that he was happy with her reaction.

"Thank you!" Rebekah exclaimed with gratitude, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you Bakura, you're such a good _friend!_ "

"Hmph, friend..." he muttered with disappointment under his breath.

Even though Bakura didn't intend on her hearing him, he still had been expecting more from her. To be completely honest the man was breaking on the inside. How could she merely see him as a friend when the fact was that he loved her?

"This is incredible!" She gushed again, her voice full of admiration. "But may I ask, where did you get this?"

Bakura took a deep breath, composing himself for his upcoming lie. "I bought it from a merchant at a marketplace," he replied.

Rebekah surveyed his facial expression for a few seconds and was easily able to tell that he was lying. Her lip curled up in disgust, her brown eyes shooting daggers into him. "You stole this, didn't you?" she questioned angrily.

He scowled defensively. "So does it matter? I thought that you would be happy to know that I risked my life to obtain this for you. It's from a tomb so no-one is going to miss it and besides the Queen of Egypt can't wear her jewelry if she's dead!"

She gasped. "This belonged to the Queen of Egypt? Bakura how could you! Now there must be hundreds of the palace soldiers after us. How could you have been so stupid?"

The black haired girl began to inhale and exhale deeply. Her breathing was getting faster and faster to the point where she was now hyperventilating. "Rebekah pull yourself together!" Bakura demanded, roughly shaking her by her shoulders. "You know that I'd never let anything bad happen to you. I promise I'll always be there to protect you, till the last breath leaves my body. Rebekah, I'd do anything for you because I lov-"

"OVER THERE!" A harsh voice interrupted.

They both looked over in horror to see Pharoah's soldiers, horses, chariots and all. Without a doubt, they had been looking for them for a long time, possibly to punish them for multiple crimes that they had committed.

"How did they find us?" Rebekah cried out, clutching onto Bakura nervously.

"Never mind that now." He said, grimacing at the sight of them. "We have to run!"

He grabbed her by arm and the two of them ran for their lives. Attempting to escape was almost futile, as all the soldiers chased them closely with horses. They took a sharp turn past a set of boulders and for a minute Rebekah thought that they lost them. She took a brief moment to regain her breath, surprisingly Bakura didn't seem to be half as tired as she was. She glanced up at him only to see a large grin on his face making her wonder how on earth he could be smiling at a time like this.

Then that's when she saw it, a shadow lurking by a tree in the near distance. Rebekah squinted her eyes to get a closer look and saw a dark silhouette of a man. Even though Rebekah wasn't able to fully identify him, she could see he was wearing a black robe. She frowned deep in thought, Rebekah remembered seeing someone like this before. Yes, it was all coming back to her, it was another time when she and Bakura were in trouble. Was it possible that Bakura had followers, ones who helped them escape in times of peril? Was that the reason they had always been so lucky, why Bakura seemed so confident right now?

"Rebekah, listen to me," Bakura instructed in a hoarse whisper. "On the count of three, I want you to run and don't look back."

"But what if I don't make it?" Rebekah questioned anxiously, not feeling quite up to the challenge. "Bakura I'm scared!"

"Don't be." He replied, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I'll be right by your side, you have to trust me."

"Okay," She nodded knowing that he was right. Rebekah was always able to rely on Bakura, he had never let her down before. She then waited in anticipation for him to start counting.

"ONE..."

"TWO..."

"THREE!"

Rebekah's heart pounded as she and Bakura sped through the hot sand. Now they were beginning to get closer making her think that everything was going to be alright, sadly that was not the case. Suddenly Bakura heard her yelp in pain, he turned to face her and shock pulsated through his body when he found out why. A soldier had launched a dagger at her and it had slashed the back of her leg, it bled almost uncontrollability.

"REBEKAH!" Bakura cried out, as she fell forward. "Are you alright?"

"Bakura, I'm so sorry." Rebekah murmured sadly, feeling almost too ashamed to look at him. "I tried and I failed."

"Don't say that!" he yelled, gritting his teeth in angst. In the distance, he could see the soldiers getting closer to them. "You can do this, we can do this! Just try and get up. Please, Rebekah!"

She bent one leg in an attempt to stand upright, but the pain was just too much. Rebekah dropped back weakly at the sight of the blood, it was all over now...

"Get up Rebekah," Bakura demanded impatiently "We need to hurry!"

"But I can't!" She continued to weep.

 _"Then use the power of the Black Dragon! Unleash the anger within!"_

Now what Bakura had suggested would have been more than ideal. The monster within her soul contained powers that were immeasurable, surpassing the strength of any other creature known. However, the truth was Rebekah never really had full control of this power. Often when Rebekah called upon the powers of the Black Dragon, it would be a moment of life or death. She would need to be fully consumed by anger and this would put a high amount of strain on her small body. After utilizing this powers there would be many drawbacks like nosebleeds, high fevers and sometimes difficulty breathing. Even though Bakura thought she was blessed to have such a gift, she didn't always see it way.

"I can't Bakura!" Rebekah repeated a second time. It was at that very moment that he knew she had given up.

Bakura sighed deeply and started to try and hoist her onto his back. Rebekah quickly gathered what he was trying to do and stubbornly pulled herself away from him. "Don't," She said in almost a whisper. "I won't slow you down, I won't hold you back."

He snarled angrily, feeling quite shocked at her reaction. He was only trying to help her and all she did was turn him away. "I won't go anywhere without you!" Bakura hissed.

"Please, you have to!" Rebekah pleaded, the desperation evident in her voice. "I'm too badly injured and if you don't leave me behind they'll catch you too."

"No, I won't!" He argued, shaking his head. "I care for you far too much."

"If you care for me then you'll listen to me." She advised, her eyes becoming glassy with tears. "Just go Bakura! I promise I'll be okay."

Bakura seemed hesitant at first, however, the sight of the soldiers getting closer was enough to convince him. He gently brushed his thumb over her chin and took one last look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Rebekah I promise I'll come back for you."

Rebekah nodded back even though she wasn't entirely sure that he could keep his promise. "Just go!" She screamed one last time and within a matter of seconds, the soldiers were by her side. Bakura hastily fled into the distance and they bound her hands and legs in heavy chains...

* * *

"Get going!" A soldier ordered as a sharp spear probed at her back. 'There's no rest for the wicked!"

Rebekah groaned in agony as the soldiers continued to roughly drag her along with the chains she was bound by. The fact that her leg was injured didn't make things easier. It really slowed them down and the fact that she was taking "her own sweet time" continued to frustrate them even further. Walking was the last thing the poor girl needed. She stumbled forward and fell into the sand, it was clear that her body couldn't take any more of this.

"Hold on, it seems as if our little friend has collapsed again." another soldier jeered.

"The Pharoah better give us a good reward for hauling this thief to the dungeon..."

It was quite a long distance, but eventually, they made it to the Pharaoh's palace. The place was absolutely majestic, exactly as her parents had described. She followed them closely behind, internally admiring all the beautiful handcrafted statues and golden hieroglyphics. Little did the soldiers know that Rebekah had been here before.

When they reached a set of large doors, Rebekah was told to wait outside. The time she spent waiting almost felt like an eternity, she mentally counted the seconds both forwards and backward in her head. She didn't even want to think about what fate had in store for her. All of a sudden, she heard a voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"Bring the scoundrel before the pharaoh!"

The guards then returned and brought her into a large room. The first thing she noticed was the golden throne situated in the middle of the room and in it sat a man with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. Rebekah had never seen this man in her life so she assumed that he was the one known as Atem. His facial expression was softer than she had expected as if he was just confused as she was. Was he really as cruel as Bakura said he was? She knew she would find out soon.

Next Rebekah observed that there were five other individuals present with the Pharoah, four men, and one woman. They were all dressed in white robes and all had a golden item in their possession. Looking to her right her eyes locked with the one man she hoped to see. He was dressed differently from the others, wearing blue and gold with a large serpent headpiece. The sight of him made her weak at the knees and made her heart beat thump. He was the beautiful high priest with the brown hair and blue eyes...

As Priest Seto looked back at the girl brought before him, he started to feel anxious. Without a doubt, he had seen her before and he knew exactly who she was. He felt sick knowing that he had referred to her as a scoundrel, a brigand, a criminal when she was anything but that. The girl had saved his life and he refused to repay her by taking hers away, even if the crimes she had committed were punishable by death.

 _'Is it really her? It has to be! I could never forget a face like that...'_

 _'Don't be foolish!' A voice inside his head scolded. 'You do not know this girl! Besides black hair and brown eyes are common to many women in Egypt. She is not the one who saved you before.'_

Rebekah continued to stare back at him with frightened eyes. She hoped that he would remember her, that he would show her the same mercy that she had shown him when she spared him from Bakura.

"State your name!" Priest Seto demanded, folding his arms in a serious manner.

The girl standing before him remained silent, she didn't dare utter a word. Words couldn't describe how afraid she was right now. She feared what would happen if she told him who she truly was. How the others would see her if they found out about the Black dragon.

A low growl escaped him, Seto felt quite annoyed by the fact that she refused to say anything. He knew that her silence would only make things more difficult in her current predicament. So he thought he'd try again.

"State your name," he repeated a second time. "Surely you know I have the power to sentence you to death or free you."

Without any signs of hesitation, she was quick to reply this time. "My name is Rebekah," she said quietly and at that very moment, Seto's mind began to spin.

 _'So it is her!'_

"What crime has she committed?" Priest Seto questioned the others.

"She's a thief," Isis spat disgustedly, her eyes moving to the necklace Rebekah was wearing. "Stealing from the pharaoh is an inexcusable crime!"

"Isis is right my Pharoah." Mahad joined in. "That stolen necklace belonged to your mother, the Queen of Egypt. Cast her to the dungeon!"

"Wait," Shada halted the soldiers. "How can we be so rash to make that decision. We know nothing about this girl."

"Very true." Shimon nodded in agreement, before turning to her. "Where are you from Rebekah. In what village were you born?"

Rebekah inhaled deeply. She knew once she answered this question there would be no going back. A part of her wanted to lie, things would have been much easier that way but she couldn't do that to Seto. If he really wanted her dead he would have done something by now and it made her wonder if he cared about her the same way that she cared for him.

"Kul Elna..." She replied in an almost whisper.

For some strange reason, the words she spoke did not evoke the reaction that she expected. Instead, everyone simply stood there with a blank expression on their face. It was as if the name Kul Elna and its history meant nothing to them. However, Rebekah noticed that the man known as Aknadin seemed to be enraged upon hearing her last spoken words.

"This woman is dangerous!" He yelled furiously. "Guards seize her!"

With haste, two guards rushed towards Rebekah pinning her down on either side. Their grip was so strong that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. One pulled out a large silver blade and held it close to her neck, it glinted dangerously in front of her face causing her to shiver. At that very moment, Priest Seto felt his blood run cold. They were about to slaughter her in front of his very eyes.

"A being with a heart of such darkness has no place in this world!" Aknadin announced.

"In the name of the pharaoh!" the man with the knife pledged, as he brought it closer to her throat...

"STOP!" Priest Seto screamed out. "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The man immediately dropped his weapon in a state of panic and looked back at the high priest with wide eyes. Seto had become a complete mess. He was panting heavily and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. No one was able to understand why he was acting this way.

"I have a better idea." he managed to choke out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SETO?" Aknadin roared angrily. "THIS GIRL IS EVIL!"

"Then I shall cleanse her soul of this evil," Priest Seto defended, glancing back at her. "So she can walk free."

' _I'm so sorry Rebekah, but there is no other way. I must banish the Black Dragon from your soul. Your power may be gone, but at least your life will be spared.'_

The soldiers pulled up a large stone tablet and pushed her towards it. Rebekah chewed her lip nervously as she could see each of the Pharoah's guardians moving forward. What on earth did they plan to do with her? Was this some form of punishment?

"Commence with the Millennium trial of this woman's soul," Priest Seto ordered. "Thou shall now be judged by the dark magic of the seven millennium items. Kalim will start."

"The Millennium scale is unable to find balance," Kalim observed, holding out his Millenium item. "Meaning the evil within her heart is immeasurable."

He stepped aside and Shada came forward. "Now the Millenium key I will reveal the creature within," he said, before holding it in front of Rebekah's forehead. Within a few seconds he collapsed, the man was shaking uncontrollably. No one had any idea of what type of creature he had seen except Seto. He was well aware of the extent of her power.

"Shada what did you see?" the others demanded nervously.

"The power within her..." He said gasping for air. "It's too strong. I've never seen such a powerful spirit before."

Everyone stood there stunned, wide-eyed and in shock, however, Aknadin was not so easily convinced. Never had he encountered a monster too strong for the sacred guardians to handle, so he continued the millennium trial unphased by what the others said.

"I shall now invoke the energies of the Millenium eye." he continued nonchalantly. "Thus, revealing and extracting the being that dwells within."

All of a sudden they felt a strong gust of wind. Looking up they all watched on in fear as the creature of darkness descended from the sky. The dragon was covered in black scales and had red eyes that gleamed menacingly. It gave a ferocious roar making everyone that stood before it tremble.

"Unbelievable! How can such a creature live in the heart of a petty thief?" Aknadin exclaimed.

"Now I will rid the girl of this horrid monster!" Priest Seto said lifting up his Millennium item. "Millenium rod relinquish the beast. I beseech thee!"

A strong flash of light emitted from the Millennium rod as Priest Seto dragged the monsters very spirit towards the stone tablet. Even though he experienced great physical and mental anguish in doing so the Dragon was finally sealed away inside the stone tablet. He then gave a sigh of relief knowing that because of this Rebekah would live.

Afterward, everything was quiet, but only for a little while. To their horror, they saw that the stone tablet was beginning to crack. The Guardians of the Pharaoh never had an issue with containing a monsters spirit before. Within a few seconds, the stone tablet had shattered completely. The Black Dragon had freed itself and it looked really angry.

"My Pharoah!" Shada called out, his voice full of fear. "We need to summon the Egyptian gods."

"No!" Priest Seto said quickly. "I can handle this."

"Seto is mad!" Aknadin scoffed, disapproving the actions of the young high priest. "Does he really think he can fight this monster?"

"I think we're about to find out," Isis said, as she watched him advancing towards the Dragon.

Seto cautiously walked up to the Black Dragon, it growled upon noticing her was getting closer. It bared his teeth threateningly at him and in his defense he lifted up his Millennium rod, however that only seemed to aggravate it more. He then had an idea, it was risky but he hoped it would work. The high priest slowly placed his millennium rod on the floor and backed away a few steps.

"What are you doing?" Shimon asked, only to be hushed by Seto.

"I won't fight you." He murmured softly to the Dragon, before slowly walking towards it again.

He walked closer and closer till eventually, he was face to face with the Black Dragon. The creature of darkness eyed him suspiciously, wondering if it were to trust him or not. "I promise I won't hurt you." Priest Seto whispered a second time and then he did something that shocked everyone. He reached one arm forward and started to gently stroke the Dragon's scaly head. The Dragon simply stood there enjoying his touch, stretching out its body as if it were a household pet.

Seto looked over and he saw that Rebekah had a small smile on her face. He then knew that their spirits were connected and that she and the dragon were one. He slowly moved back from the Dragon and it simply vanished. It seemed that it didn't see him as a threat anymore and neither did Rebekah.

"What did you do to the Black dragon?" Aknadin demanded. "Seto where is it?"

"Back in her soul where it belongs," He replied.

"But Seto you can't just let this girl roam free," Aknadin protested. "She is dangerous!"

He looked down glumly, Akndadin was right. The condition of her release was that she was to be cleansed of the monster within and now that the Black Dragon had retreated back into her soul their options were limited. Priest Seto knew that if it were up to the other guardians they would have her sentenced to death, however, he had one final idea. He knew there was a chance that Rebekah might never forgive him, but at least this way she would be safe. He knew Aknadin was growing suspicious and if he asked for her release Seto was afraid that he would learn of his feelings for her. He couldn't let that happen.

"I know," Priest Seto sighed in defeat. "For that, I shall have her locked away in the dungeon where she can never harm anyone ever again."

Rebekah's eyes widened in incredulity, she wasn't sure if she had heard Seto correctly. It hurt her so much knowing that he thought she used her power to hurt people when she had never done such things. Hell, she had used every last ounce of strength she had just to save him that day. How could she have been so naive to think that he cared about her, that he actually wanted to free her? Now because of him, she was sure that she would spend the rest of her days rotting away in the palace dungeon. She took one last glance into his beautiful blue eyes, the blue eyes that belonged to her traitor.

"Guards take her to the dungeon." He commanded, as two soldiers dragged the raven-haired girl away. "Get her out of my sight!"

* * *

Rebekah clutched her stomach as she felt it rumble for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It had almost been a day since she had eaten and now the hunger was almost unbearable. To make things worse, she was locked away in an underground dungeon and her arms and legs were bound by heavy chains. Who did she have to thank for that? None other than Seto. Bakura had been right in telling her not to trust the Pharoah or his guardians. How could she have been so foolish to let her infatuation for him cloud her judgment?

Unexpectedly she heard a large door swing open and the sound of footsteps. At first, she was dismissive of the noise thinking that it was merely the guards bringing in another prisoner. However, when she glanced up from her sullen state she saw that it was something far worse than that. It was Priest Seto and he was walking right towards her. Yes, the bastard was making his way towards her cell after all he had done. When he had reached the door he unlocked it with a steel set of keys. The door that held her captive was now wide open.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah hissed, feeling quite skeptical about his actions.

"Saving you!" He replied in a hushed tone.

"Huh?"

Seto quickly ambled towards her, eager to free her from the from the chains she was bound by. When he was just close enough to touch her, she hastily shifted her body away from him. Her lip curling up in anger. Something inside him nearly tore in half when he saw the way that she looked at him, but he then reminded himself that this was expected. Seto knew that now Rebekah would find it hard to trust him, that she didn't know what to think of him anymore.

"Don't take another step!" She warned crossly, narrowing her eyes at him. He simply held up his hands in a surrender and took a few steps backward, wanting to show her that he meant no harm. Rebekah then turned away, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Priest Seto questioned, only to receive no reply. She looked up stubbornly, refusing to say a word however she was betrayed by a loud growl from her stomach. "I thought as much," he said, before pushing a stone plate towards her. "Here eat."

She suspiciously eyed the plate of food before her. Not only did there seem to be a lot more of it, but it looked vastly superior to the stale bread and vinegar that the guards had given her before. "Where is this from?" Rebekah asked, feeling skeptical towards his kind actions.

"It's mine from the palace." He explained gently.

Rebekah's head told her to doubt Seto once again, but her heart convinced her that he was telling the truth. Maybe her thoughts of him trying to poison her were a bit extreme after all. She slowly reached forward and began to nibble on the bit of food that was closest to her.

"I know whats going to happen next..." She mumbled sorrowfully to herself.

"What?" Priest Seto blurted out confused.

Rebekah shook her head, refusing to repeat what she first said. "So what kind of people are down here with me?" She began. "What crimes have they been convicted of?"

"Theft, treason, and murder just to name a few." Priest Seto continued to list.

"And you think I'm just like them?"

"I know you're nothing like them." He corrected her. "Rebekah I don't believe that you have darkness in your heart."

"How can you say that?" Rebekah questioned, feeling taken aback by his faith in her. "Don't you remember what you saw?"

He smiled. "Yes, I know what I saw back in the Pharoah's courtyard when I thought it was all over for me. I was left at the mercy of a mad man, but then you showed up and saved me. You didn't know a thing about my past, didn't know a thing about me yet you still saved me. That day you believed that I deserved to live and now I am saving you the same way."

Priest Seto walked closer towards her and he was happy to note that this time she didn't flinch or move away. She calmly stood there as she watched him unlock the shackles on her hands and feet. Once she was free, Rebekah rubbed the soreness of one hand with the other. The firm circular motions seemed to subside the pain she felt in her wrists.

"Seto, can I ask you something?" Rebekah said, looking up at him slowly. Seto felt quite intrigued that she had addressed him informally and by his first name. He watched her attentively, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You use that golden rod to draw monsters out of peoples souls right? I heard you say that when a person's soul is cleansed you set them free, but today you had a problem with me. The others said I was too powerful, too strong. They said that they had never encountered a creature like my Dragon. So I wanted to ask you if they were right, have you ever met anyone like me before?"

Before she could even finish asking the question, his mind traveled back to a certain day in his past. It was the day that his village was being attacked by slave traders. He remembered thinking all hope was lost till the White Dragon appeared... Yes, the dragon showed incredible strength, a strength that could easily rival any powers the Black dragon had. Was this the answer that Rebekah was looking for? Suddenly he shook his head free of the thought, it was probably all just some childhood hallucination. He was merely a young boy, he couldn't have been sure of what he saw.

"No," He replied giving her a small smile. "You're one of a kind."

Rebekah smiled back at him and within a few seconds, his fingers lovingly intertwined with hers. "Thank you," She said softly. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"How about like this?" Priest Seto replied softly, before lifting her up in his arms. He pulled her closer towards him, pressing her hard against his long muscular body. She tilted her head upwards and their lips met in a kiss...

* * *

 ** _Author: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! It was certainly one of my favorites to write._**

 ** _Did anyone pick up on who the new character is? Let's say she has a little something to do with the White Dragon. Who am I kidding? She has everything to do with the White Dragon. It's Kisara for goodness sake!_** ** _Who will Kisara be to Rebekah friend or foe?_**

 ** _After reading this chapter who actually feels bad for Theif King Bakura? He's stuck in the friend zone..._**

 ** _I'll see you all next chapter and in the mean time please review! :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author note: Hello, I am back after a long hiatus! Sorry, I took so long to update. I couldn't get any modern-day inspiration so I decided to write another Ancient Egyptian chapter. Please review, I'd love to hear from you guys again. xx**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Two sides of the same coin**

Leaving the palace Rebekah felt a series of emotions had taken over her heart, soul, and mind. She never believed something like this existed, never did she think she could fall in love, but she did. Her head spun, her heart raced and her lips tingled at just the thought of him. The high priest exceeded her expectations of everything she could ever want in a man. He was nothing but perfect. The only thing Rebekah found hard to comprehend was that he wanted her - a criminal, a thief, a monster. _Seto wanted her._

Modestly wrapping a cloth around herself, Rebekah continued towards the village marketplace. Every few steps she winced in pain due to her injured leg, even so, she was still grateful. Things could've been a lot worse. With the care of the palace physician, she was ensured to be free of infection and she had Seto to thank for that. Her gratitude didn't just stop there, for once she had a full stomach. Usually, she spent most of her days with Bakura feeling hungry.

Walking past some market stalls, she eyed the goods for sale. Gathering some coins she approached one and bought some fruit, before slipping it underneath her robe for later. She then proceeded to explore the other stalls where merchants sold goods such as clothing and jewelry. They were all so beautiful, but the prices stretched beyond anything she could ever afford. She glanced down at her own necklace and was immediately reminded of her friend from Kul Elna. She was worried about him. She wondered where he was, if he was alright, even if he still believed she was alive.

Rebekah's attention was quickly redirected to a large crowd of people all running in the same direction. Wanting to know what the commotion was about the young Egyptian followed them. The people all gathered around something Rebekah herself was too small to see, they were screaming and yelling insults in anger.

"Freak!"

"Abomination!"

"White Demon!"

She began to push past the crowd, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. What was it that made these people so angry? Getting closer to the front she caught a glimpse of long white hair and a torn robe. The cruel insults and taunts got louder and louder...

Finally, Rebekah reached the front of the crowd. She laid her eyes on this so-called abomination and was shocked to see a young girl around her age. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Rebekah thought of her own bronzed skin and brown eyes when looking at the strange girl. She looked so unusual for an Egyptian. Was this the reason she was being persecuted?

Rebekah watched on in horror as one man picked up a stone and threw it at her. Many others followed, all screaming words of hatred along with their actions. The stones struck her, tearing at her soft flesh whilst others barely missed. The raven-haired Egyptian felt her blood boil in anger. This girl didn't deserve this, nobody did. Not even if they were different.

Without a moment of hesitation, Rebekah rushed in front of her. She used her own body as a shield, wincing as one stone gashed open her own cheek. "Please stop!" She begged the angry crowd. "She's done nothing to you."

"Out of the way!" A man protested. "This girl is a white demon, she is dangerous. Do not defend her, do not protect her. _If you save her now,_ _one day she'll end you."_

"No," Rebekah shook her head. "You're wrong."

"He's right young one." replied an elderly lady. _"The one you shield is a monster!"_

 _'A monster...'_

Rebekah was only too familiar with this word. The seven guardians of the Pharoah had called her a monster, but that was because she carried the strength of the Black Dragon. This girl was completely harmless. If she had anything close to the power that Rebekah had then she would have surely defended herself. Instead, she hung her head in defeat.

"She's no monster." Rebekah snarled back. "But you all are!"

Sadly her cries of desperation fell on deaf ears and they continued to hurl stones at the defenseless girl. Rebekah felt so broken inside as she saw one tear trickle down her cheek. She wished that this girl knew someone like Seto, someone who would protect her at all costs.

Unexpectedly Rebekah heard the loud roar of thunder and rain began to fall from the heavens above. She looked up and saw that the once blue sky had turned a dark shade of grey. It was almost too good to be true, the weather was so intense that everyone forgot about the girl in front of them. They ran for shelter and Rebekah took her chance to tend to the injured girl.

The girl lay there, still... motionless...

Placing two fingers on her neck Rebekah could feel weak, but steady pulse. The girl may have been unconscious, but she was alive! Seeing a single horse tied to a single wooden post, she untied it before leading to the white-haired girl. With the greatest difficulty and the help of a _kind stranger,_ Rebekah hoisted her onto its back before climbing on herself. The two rode off into the distance to a safer place.

* * *

A few hours later, Rebekah reached an isolated well a few miles from the remains of Kul Elna. Sighing heavily she jumped off the stolen horse before helping the girl off with her. Laying the pale Egyptian down Rebekah saw the blood that stained her clothes, the bruising and cuts that decorated her cheeks. All this harm had been inflicted on her just because she looked different. She clenched her teeth in anger thinking about all the injustices in the world. Drawing some water from the well, she dipped a cloth in and gently wiped the girls face with it. She woke up immediately due to the cold temperature and was quite startled.

"What are you doing?" She gasped quickly sitting upright. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah," the petite Egyptian replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl blinked confusedly. "You're not afraid of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

The girl deliberately avoided her gaze, refusing to answer her question. It was as if she was holding something back, a secret she didn't want anyone to know. Rebekah wasn't one to talk, she had a dark secret of her own. It was one that she chose to hide from the world because it was the only way she could survive. She could only imagine how scared and vulnerable this girl was feeling. Even still Rebekah believed whatever she was hiding was nothing compared to the Black Dragon.

"So what's your name?" Rebekah implored, attempting to change the subject.

"Kisara," She replied slowly as if recalling her own name required much effort. Her eyes distractedly scanned her surroundings before focusing back on her female savior. "What happened?"

"You're lucky to be alive," Rebekah explained. "The stoning that took place could've killed you."

Disjointed bits of her memory came rushing back and Kisara's eyes welled up with tears. She then began to sob uncontrollably, shaking violently as she cried. "They found me," Kisara whispered. "After all those years they found me again, _only this time he wasn't there to..._ "

"Who did?" Rebekah asked, her voice full of concern.

She roughly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Kisara straightened her posture before clearing her throat. "When I was younger a group of men captured me. My pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair made me a target. They thought they could make lots of money if they sold me.

"That's terrible!"

Kisara nodded. "They kept me in a cage like an animal. Meanwhile, they sat around a fire bragging about all the riches they could make from me. Even talking about their plans to raid the next village. I thought it was over for me until _he_ showed up and saved me."

Her story was so intriguing, Rebekah had never heard anything like it. She felt happy knowing that even though there was evil in the world, there was kindness too. This person who saved her, he seemed to brave and selfless. _He seemed just like Seto._

"He saved me knowing the risks," Kisara continued. "They were angry and came after us, but we escaped. _History has a way of repeating itself._ Once again I found myself a prisoner to Slave traders, however, this time something was different. Their intentions were something _darker,_ different than those that captured me before. They claimed that they _knew something about me_ and the stoning was a way to _expose me for who I truly am._ "

"What do they think you are Kisara?" Rebekah questioned, her tone sounding quite serious.

"You heard them!" Kisara huffed in exasperation. "They think I'm some monster!"

"Well you know that's not true," Rebekah replied jumping to her defense. "Just because they say it, it doesn't mean that you have to believe them."

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand Rebekah."

"Try me."

Kisara sighed burying her head in her hands, wishing that she could tell her new friend the truth. She desperately wanted to tell Rebekah about the White Dragon, but she couldn't. It was far too dangerous.

"Look I get it," Rebekah said softly. "I've been where you are, I know what you're going through. I've always been an outcast, people have always seen me as different. Sometimes no matter how hard you try to prove yourself, they'll just focus on your flaws. They'll only see your scales and claws, but that doesn't mean its the real you. It doesn't mean you're a monster."

Something about Rebekah's analogy resonated deep within Kisara. She didn't argue, laugh, or question. She just listened. Never had she heard something speak so true to her even though she was sure Rebekah knew nothing about her predicament.

"I know it gets hard sometimes," Rebekah admitted. "Somedays you'll just want to give up, but one day things will change. You'll meet someone who loves you for you."

Rebekah's advice had Kisara feeling somewhat hopeful, she had a pretty hard life herself. She lost her both of her parents at a young age and was all alone ever since. Falling in love was something that she had only dreamed about.

"I did," She said giving a nostalgic smile. "Some people would say that we're too different. that we come from different worlds. They would say that someone as damaged as me, doesn't deserve someone as perfect as him but I guess none of that matters. He loves me."

"Wow, you're so lucky," Kisara sighed. "I wish I had something like that. This guy sounds incredible, who is he the _Pharoah?_ "

"Something like that," Rebekah replied giving a mischievous grin. She enjoyed Kisara's sense of humor, but she knew it wasn't wise to reveal Seto's identity to her. "So have you ever felt a connection like that with someone?"

" _Only once_ ," Kisara recalled. "That was a _long time ago._ I haven't seen or heard from him since and sometimes I think about him. I wonder where he is, what he's doing and if he ever thinks of me."

"If you saw him again," Rebekah began softly. "Would you try and reconnect with him after all these years?"

She chewed her lip nervously. "Oh, I don't know! I'm not sure if he would still want to know me."

"I think he would," Rebekah said encouragingly. "After all you are a fighter and from my experience, I know men like that."

The girls shared a laugh, they couldn't believe how much they had in common. Despite their vastly different appearances, their lives were almost identical. They were two sides of the same coin. The way they connected was truly amazing and both promised that they would treasure this friendship forever. _They vowed that nothing would ever come in between them._

They continued to talk about their hopes, dreams, and fears. Rebekah shared her feelings for the high priest, whilst Kisara opened up about the beautiful stranger that had saved her in the past. If destiny was real, they were sure that they were destined to meet each other.

* * *

 **A _cute moment between Rebekah and Kisara! Did anyone think they would become friends? Only one problem, they're talking about the same guy! :/_**

 ** _Will anything come between them?_**

 ** _What is Thief King Bakura up to?_**

 ** _Any thoughts or predictions about the story? I would love to know!_**

 ** _See you guys next chapter :)_**


End file.
